Love Will Conquer All
by dreamofbeing
Summary: A story about what happens when you follow your heart.
1. Chapter 1

The colors the sunset created was like a breath taking painting in a gallery. The yellow, the orange, and pink went well with each other. The eyes that stared into the view were empty and uncaring.

The President of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs, hadn't left his spacious hammock in the backyard of his home away from his family. He didn't have the strength to do anything ever since the death of his best friend, Son Goten. He hadn't left his home and neglected his job.

The drink he held in his hand had dropped onto the lush, green grass and was forgotten. The sags under his blue eyes were evident and the red in his eyes were more than usual.

He sighed and as he started to close his eyes he heard a sound from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He could sense the presence was familiar. His blue eyes opened and looked into the night that had taken the beautiful view.

"Go away," said Trunks in a cold voice.

"You're an idiot if you think you can use that tone with me son," said Vegeta.

"I. Don't. Care."

"You can't keep this up Trunks. You have to move on."

"That's not your decision."

He sensed his father in front of him, and Trunks looked up at him to see something unexpected in his father's eyes, worry. His dad wasn't the most open man, but he had his moments, especially around his family.

"He wouldn't want this for you Trunks."

"And how would you know, huh?" His voice raised and anger shown in his eyes.

"I may have not known him as well as you did, but he was a good person who cared about you. He always thought the world of you when he was a brat, and I could tell he still did when you were older."

"I know all this father, but you don't understand." Trunks stood up from the hammock for the fist time and faced his father. "It feels like a part of me is gone and I know most people say that when they lose a loved one, but I really feel this way. It hurts really badly, and I can't shake it. Sometimes I swear I can feel him." For the first time since Goten was gone he was crying.

He felt his father's arms around him and was surprised, but he took the comfort he was giving. He held on tight, burring his face into his father's body.

Vegeta had never felt such powerful emotions coming from his son before and was confused as to why all this was coming from the death of his best friend. He felt his son letting go, so he did to.

"Thanks for coming over father." He walked past him and towards his house but stopped midway. "Oh, and tell mom and Bulla not to worry about me." The sliding door behind him shut.

Vegeta stared up into the sky to see the darkness. The light of the stars paled in comparison. He hoped Trunks would find the light in his life instead of living in the darkness of his mind. He knew a great deal about darkness, and it wasn't a good path to be in. It had turned him into a cold, uncaring monster. He didn't want that life for his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks lied awake in his bed and for the first time he was trying to get some sleep, but the nightmares were keeping him up. He couldn't save Goten, so he would have to save himself. He wondered how he could do this.

Trunks dug himself into his work the next day, not taking any breaks. By the end of the day he was exhausted and when his mother Bulma came in, she saw her son snoring away on his chair. Trunks felt something warm on his forehead, so he opened his eyes to see the worried eyes of his mother.

"Mom."

"Honey, I don't think you're ready to come back to work. You need to take some time off and heal."

"I need something to concentrate on. If I go away, then I'll be alone with my thoughts. It's not a good thing mother." He got up from his chair and almost fell over until his mom caught him, supporting his body.

"That's it, you need to take care of yourself now. I miss Goten to sweetie, and I know it's hard but—

"You have no idea how hard it is. No one will understand what I'm going through."

"Well I think the Son family will have some idea. Why don't you go and visit them? I'm sure they would like to see you."

"How are they doing? Have you been there?"

"Chichi's trying to hold it together, but it's hard and Videl's doing her best to comfort her husband and child. I think they could use a visitor, someone who meant a lot to Goten."

"I'll go." He felt dizzy as he held his head. "I think I need to eat first."

"That's the sprit." She smiled.

He ate a meal fit for a saiyan at home and then he was off to Mount Pao. He could hear his heart thumping away in his body, as he got closer. He landed at Chichi's front door and knocked. He stood back as the door opened, and he took a good look at her. She looked surprisingly well rested, but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Trunks, what a pleasant surprise, come in."

"I'm sorry I haven't been over. It's just that I—

"I know Trunks." She smiled sadly. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so well. What about Gohan, Videl, and Pan?"

"Gohan's burying himself in lectures, but it's gotten better since he's been talking to Videl. Pan, well I thought Goku's leaving affected her but with Goten she's pretty devastated. Her parents do the best they can, but she cries every night." Chichi sat down as Trunks did to."

"I'm so sorry Chichi."

"And the worst part is that I don't think Goku knows. I don't even know how to get into contact with him."

"I'll find him Chichi, and I'll bring him back, I promise." He stood up and so did she.

"Thank you Trunks." She hugged him.

"It's no problem, but is it ok if I see Goten's room?"

"Sure." She smiled.

As he ascended the stairs, his heart was beating rapidly. It was a different feeling than he had before when he was flying over. He opened the door to see the room looked the same since he had been there last. He sat on the bed and then lied down, staring at the ceiling. "Wherever you are Goten, I just want you to know that I—I miss you."

Trunks made his way to Gohan's house and was about to knock but Videl came out the door. "Oh Trunks, it's so good to see you. Your mother came by a few days ago."

"Yeah, she told me. I thought I'd come over and see if there's anything I can do."

"That's sweet of you Trunks, and I can't imagine what you're going through. He was your best friend. You two were so close."

"Videl I—

"I know you don't want to talk about it but sometimes talking helps."

"How does that make anything better Videl? It just brings up something I want to forget."

"How will you move on if you keep it all inside?"

Trunks took a deep breath and clinched his fist. "So, would you just move on if Gohan died?"

"Trunks."

"Don't even say it's different. I've known Goten since he was born. We went through everything together. We knew each other better than anyone and he meant everything to me, and he was taken away on horrible circumstances that were out of his control."

Videl was surprised at his passionate words. "Trunks, a—are you in love with Goten?"

Trunks was so floored by what she said that he didn't recognize Gohan behind his wife at the front door. "Trunks, what are you doing here?"

Trunks came out from his daze and responded. "I was just leaving." He turned and headed down the walkway.

"Trunks, wait," said Gohan. "You just got here."

"I have to go. Tell Pan I'm sorry about her uncle." He took off into the sky, never looking back. He was shaken as his dormant feelings for his best friend awakened in him. He thought he had buried them long ago, but they were coming to the surface. 'Why would I feel this way now? He's gone, and he can't be brought back because the dragon balls have been used so much to save the earth.' He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the presence coming towards him.

"Trunks."

"Leave me alone Gohan."

"I know what my brother's death has done to you. Your sister keeps in touch. I know you probably heard this from Vegeta, but you hung the moon to him. Be the person Goten always knew you could be when others doubted you."

"And what kind of person would that be?"

"Goten said you'd know, you just have to look deep inside yourself." He smiled.

"What is it?" Trunks asked with curiosity.

"He talked about you a lot."

"Really."

"Yeah, well I have to get going. It was nice that you came over. I think you cheered my mom up."

"It's no problem Gohan."


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks turned to the direction he was headed in. he was determined to get Goku back with his family, but he knew telling him of his son's death wouldn't be easy. He flew to kami's lookout. He sensed Baba there and was hopeful she could locate Goku.

Baba had sent him to Goku's location. The planet had a dark sky but something about it made Trunks comfortable. He searched out Goku's ki and flew towards it. Trunks spotted him sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking out beyond it.

"Goku."

"Trunks, wow what a surprise, what are you doing here?" He got up and walked towards him. He noticed the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You have to go back home. Something's happened and your family needs you."

"Trunks, you're scaring me. What happened?"

"I—its Goten. H—he um died three months after you left." The silence was making Trunks uncomfortable, but he waited patiently. He risked a glance at Goku to see the devastation in his eyes.

"H—how did it happen?" His voice was monotone.

"I—I can't Goku." He hid his tear-stained face from Goku.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard for you Trunks."

Trunks took a deep breath and let it out. "Your family doesn't know, but he was beaten very badly. He wasn't defending himself, and he died from blood loss in an alleyway near a club in the city. I wasn't there. I would have saved him."

"Why would he not defend himself Trunks? What do you know?"

"He was unhappy at home, Chichi was trying to marry him off, Gohan was stressing him about grades, and you left him, so he felt alone. I thought I was helping him, but I was wrong Goku. I'm so sorry, but I swear I didn't know he'd do something like that."

"It's not your fault Trunks. You did all you could. He just wasn't as happy as I thought."

"You know just because he was smiling all the time doesn't mean he was happy. I'm his best friend, and it means I keep his secrets." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to Goku.

"We should go now."

They reappeared on Earth at the mansion of Hercule Satan, the father of Videl. It was raining hard as they rushed to take shelter at the front door. Trunks pressed the doorbell and stood back to face the door opening.

"Mr. Briefs," said the butler.

"Hello Harold, is Hercule in? We need a place to stay until the storm passes."

"He is in, and I'll let him know you're here. Come in." He stepped aside to let the two soaked saiyans in.

"Trunks, GOKU, you're here," said Hercule coming down the hall.

"Hey Hercule," said Goku. "It's good to see you."

"Well same here my friend. I had Harold set up your rooms."

"Thanks," said Trunks.

Trunks couldn't find sleep. The sound of the rain kept him up and thinking. 'Goku gets his family back and what do I get except given credit for bringing him back? Goten's still gone, and he isn't coming back. The reminder of his thinking that night lulled him into sleep.

The rain was relentless as a hooded figure fell from the sky, landing on the roof of Mr. Satan's mansion. The sound hadn't woken up a soul, but the figure made it's way into the mansion and fainted from exhaustion onto the first bed it found.

The figure in the hood woke up first, wide eyed at the person sleeping beside them on the bed. The figure looked closely at the lavender-haired man. He looked exhausted and in terrible shape. The figure let out a frown. 'I did that to him.' He looked around the room. 'Well, I won't leave anymore. Thanks Baba.' He smiled as he removed his hood.

He felt Trunks shift his weight and body to face him. His eyes were closed but not for long as he sensed a familiar presence in the room with him. Blue eyes opened and widened in shock to see his smiling best friend. "Hey Trunks, happy to see me buddy?" Suddenly, he felt Trunks's body weight on him with his arms around him as they fell off the bed.

"GOTEN!"

"I missed you to Trunks." Goten watched Trunks release him from his grasp and look down at him with utter joy in his eyes. He was surprised but he also saw something else in them but he couldn't tell what. All he knew was his heart was beating rapidly and he felt nervous. "You going to help me up Trunks?"

"Oh uh right sure." Trunks held out his hand to Goten, and he felt the warmth of his hand travel through his body, making him feel complete.

Their faces were in close proximity to each other, and their eyes were looking right at each other. The tension was there, and Trunks decided to break it.

"How is it possible that you're here?" He sat on the bed.

"It wasn't my time to die. That's what Baba said and also that I'm needed here. She wouldn't tell me what for." He sat beside Trunks. "You look horrible man."

Trunks smiled. "Gee thanks a lot chibi." He messed up his hair.

"Hey! I am not a chibi."

"Yeah whatever Goten." He put his arm around him, and Goten instinctively leaned on him.

"Hey Trunks."

"Yes Goten."

"I'm sorry."

Trunks looked at him. "For what?"

"I thought death would end my pain, but I just brought pain to the ones I cared about. I'm so sorry." The tears fell from his cheeks a he looked at Trunks and then the floor.

"That doesn't matter now Goten. All that matters is that you have the chance to make it right with your family."

"You're right."

"Speaking of family, your mother wanted me to find your dad. I did, and he's here to." He watched Goten's face become unreadable. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to see him."

"Goten."

"NO!" He turned super saiyan, and his power level went up.

"Goten, you need to calm down. You're going to cause some damage." He wasn't calm, so he did the only thing he could think of. He caressed the skin of his pale, white cheek. He could tell Goten was surprised by this, but it calmed him down to return to his normal state.

"Trunks." Before he could say anymore, he fainted in Trunks's arms.

As Trunks was changing Goten into dryer clothes, he noticed the scars from the day he died. He turned away from his body, calming his emotions down before he finished dressing him. He tucked him in and went for a walk around the mansion. He discovered a light on, so he went towards it to see Goku in the kitchen.

"How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping. I guess you know now."

"Yeah."

"Your family will be happy to see both of you."

"I know it's my fault Trunks."

"You're not the only one to blame Goku. He just felt like no one cared or understood him. I did what I could, and it wasn't enough."

"You've always been a good friend to my son, and I appreciate it. I know I wasn't around when he was born or when he was growing up, but I'm sure glad he had you to look out for him."

"So, why did you leave with Shenron? Why didn't you stay?"

"Trunks you know the blood of a saiyan runs through me. I wanted to get stronger."

"Sounds like an excuse to me. My father has the same blood, and he decided to stay with his family."

"I'm not the same as your father Trunks, but I'm not going to leave anymore."

"Why? What makes this time any different?"

"Before you came to find me, I had a lot of time to think about it, and I realized it wasn't fair to my family to keep coming and going. I mean I wasn't there when my son needed me, and it's time I be there for my family instead of always saving them."

"I guess that's a good enough answer." Trunks turned and walked away.

"What more do you want from me Trunks?"

Trunks turned abruptly and the anger in his eyes surprised Goku. "You have no idea the pain that's inside Goten. It's deep, and it not only hurts him but me as well. It's going to take sometime."

"I understand." Goku walked passed him down the hall when Trunks's voice stopped.

"But I believe in you Goku, you're not one to give up so easily."

"Thanks Trunks."

Trunks went back to his room to see Goten ready and dressed to go. "You know I heard you and my dad talking Trunks."

"Really, eavesdropping chibi how typical."

"You're one to talk Briefs."

Trunks let out smirk. "I missed you, now get out I have to get dressed unless you'd like to stay that is." He saw Goten blush.

"You're so mean Trunks."

"Then I guess nothing's changed."

He heard Trunks turn on the shower and took that as his cue to leave the room. He made his way to the kitchen, ate, and walked the grounds of the mansion. He spotted his dad and Hercule watching the fighters in the ring. His dad disappeared and reappeared with their family. When their eyes spotted him, he wasn't prepared for his mother's hug, Pan's tears, and Gohan and Videl's happiness in seeing him. Through the madness his gaze met his best friend's. His eyes were calm, warm, and understanding.

Trunks could feel Goten's guilt wash over him. The power of this feeling was enough to bring him to his knees but he was using his strength to keep himself from falling. When Goku came out, Trunks felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump a little.

"Father, you scared me." He saw the incredulous look on his father's face.

"You need to get back to your training. You should have sensed me before I was here."

"Sorry, you'll forgive me if I haven't been up to it." Trunks turned to face him.

"So, you found Kakarott."

"Chichi asked me to."

"I'm sure you had another motive behind it."

"Only you would say something like that."

"Well? Am I wrong?" He knew his son wouldn't answer. He would deflect.

"Where's mom?"

"She would be here, but she's doing your job. I think you're more than ready to go back and give it another shot, ay son?"

Trunks smiled. "You just miss mom." Trunks turned back to the whole Son family back together again. He heard his father grunt. "What?"

"Something's off with your friend." He saw his son's eyes turn to worry.

"He'll be all right."

"With your help I'm sure."

Before he could respond to his father, he walked towards the Son family. His cell phone, and he turned, walking away. "This is Trunks Briefs."

"Sweetie."

"Hey mom, what's up?" For some reason he wanted to keep his eyes on Goten but resisted the feeling.

"I heard about Goku and Goten, how's the whole reunion going?"

Trunks turned around to see the family with happiness on their faces as well as Goten, but his happiness was a facade. The pain in Goten's eyes shot through him so much that he grabbed his chest.

"Trunks, are you still there?"

"Yeah, they're doing great mom."

"That's good I wish I could be there."

"Mom, you can step down. I'm coming back to work and besides you know dad's missed you around the house."

"That's good to know. I missed him to. We haven't spent much time together since I've been working."

"Mom, I don't need to know about that."

"You really need to find someone to spend time with sweetie."

Trunks smiled as his eyes met Goten's, and he smiled back at him. Goten's smile and feelings were genuine. "Don't worry I've all ready found someone. I'll see you later mom. Bye." Goten was coming his way and all his teenage feelings came back. He tried to push them down but was not successful.

"Hey Trunks, what's going on? You were staring at me."

Trunks could feel his face heat up, but he was able to calm down. "Nothing, my mom called. She just told me I needed to find someone to spend my free time with."

"Well at least she doesn't push women onto you."

He heard the sadness in Goten's voice and had the urge to hold him but restrained himself once again from his feelings towards the younger saiyan. "You can't do this to yourself Goten. You need to be strong. You need to tell her how you feel and stand firm or else you'll just have to move out and live with me." Trunks smirked.

"Really Trunks, that would be awesome."

Trunks was thrown off his guard as he picked him up by the waist and brought him into his embrace tightly. He had the feeling that everyone was staring at them, which made him nervous, but he heard Goten's laughter, bringing all his worries to a halt.

Goten became aware of the stares he was getting, so he dropped Trunks on his feet, blushing in embarrassment. "Um, heh sorry Trunks." He laughed nervously with his hand rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it buddy, it's a special occasion." Trunks smiled.

"He's right," said Chichi. She looked at her youngest son and husband. "This calls for a celebration. I'm going to cook up a storm. I could use some hands. Gohan, Videl, Pan lets go." She turned to the guests of honor. "Trunks, you're responsible for getting them ready for the party."

"Great," said Trunks under his breath. He saw his father flying away in laughter. He turned to the dumb founded duo. "Well lets get started."

Goten had a sour look on his face as an employee was measuring him while Goku's laughter echoed in the background. "Hey, hey that tickles," said Goku.

"This is torture," said Goten as he saw Trunks come out in a new suit. "Hey, why do you all ready have something?"

"Well they have my size and style here. When you have as many events as I do at work, you need a place like this."

"I shouldn't have come back."

"Don't even joke like that Goten," said Trunks angrily.

"Gee I'm sorry Trunks I was just kidding. It's just my mom goes overboard."

The measurements were done being recorded and the employees got to work soon after on the suits.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact." Trunks saw Goten and Goku look at each other. "What?"

"You never apologize Trunks. Wow, I think I'm going to take this in."

"Shut up Goten."

Goku smiled at the two of them. He swore he was looking at them as kids. They hardly changed, and he missed out. A frown formed on his face.

"Dad." Goku saw the little 7yr old he had met for the first time at the Marshal Arts Tournament. "It's ok. We can fix this." The hope in his father's eyes moved him and suddenly he felt himself crushed into his father's arms.

Trunks heard the sounds of awes coming from customers as well as employees. He smiled and looked back at the two, laughing as his friend tried to get out of his father's grasp.

"Well I'm so glad you find this funny Trunks but you let me tell you, you better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Like you could do anything to me." Trunks's cocky smirk was not missed by Goten.

"We'll see won't we?"

Trunks saw a spark in his eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. He couldn't wait. "I guess we will see then."

The suits were ready, and Goku and Goten took them into their dressing rooms. Trunks was sitting on the couch parallel to the rooms.

"Is there anything we can get you Mr. Briefs?"

"No thank you."

He didn't know why he was feeling so anxious, and he could hear his heart beating so loud. He was becoming impatient. "Are you two coming out or what?"

Goku came out in his suit with a smile on his face. "This is just as comfortable as fighting clothes."

"Well, it is the same material Goku."

"Wow really, thanks Trunks."

"It's no problem, is Goten coming out or what?"

"Son, come on out."

"I don't want to."

"Come on, how bad can you look?" asked Trunks.

"Thanks a lot Trunks."

"Just come out you big baby."

"All right fine if you guys promise not to laugh."

"We promise son."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, now come out."

Goten walked out of the dressing room, receiving a lot of whistles from the ladies in the store. He blushed in embarrassment, playing with the material of the suit.

"See son, the people in the store think you look great."

"I guess you're right dad. Hey Trunks, what do you think?"

'No way I can tell him what I really think.' Goten was waiting for his answer. "You look nice Goten."

Father and son dressed in their civilian clothes while Trunks paid for their suits as well as his.

"Hey son, is it just me or has Trunks been acting weird?"

"You noticed it to. There is definitely something different about him."

"Did you see how he looked at you when you came out of the dressing room?"

"How did he look at me dad?"

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," said Goten.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight to Mount Pao was silent, which gave Goten some time to think about his best friend. He had seen Trunks's reaction to him wearing the suit, and it made his face warm. Any girl had never looked him at that way and the fact that Trunks looked at him that way gave him pause. It was a feeling in his stomach he couldn't describe. He risked a glance at Trunks whose smile was doing something to his body. He turned around before Trunks found him out, but his father was observing the whole thing.

Trunks flew ahead of father and son, and he saw Pan fly right past him into her uncle's arms. "Grandma's torturing you with dresses." She nodded.

Goten looked around his room to notice it was kept the same. The suit he hung up in his closet only reminded him how confused he was about Trunks and he. Something felt different between them ever since he returned from the other world. It was stressing him out. When he heard footsteps coming towards him, he didn't have to turn around to know it was Trunks.

"I missed this place," said Goten. "It's good to be back." He sat down on his bed, his gaze to the older saiyan.

"Well it looks like you're on the road to repairing your life."

"Yeah, it's just that I can't help but think about what Baba said. There's another reason I was brought back besides being too young to go."

"You're not usually one to dwell on something."

"That's true, but this is serious I can feel it. It's not something I can just cast aside." He felt Trunks sit beside him. He was so close that he could feel his body heat. "He-hey Trunks." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes Goten." He didn't know why, but he couldn't look at him.

"Ever since I came back, something's happened between us that I can't explain."

"You've noticed it to, huh?" His blue eyes were still on the floor.

"Yeah." He stood up, looking at Trunks's avoidance of his eyes. "Why aren't you looking at me Trunks? You know something I don't."

"Don't be ridiculous Goten."

"So, I just imagined the look on your face when I put on the suit or the way you've been looking at me."

He risked a glance at his best friend. "You didn't imagine any of it Goten, but you've been gone for so long. I've missed you so if it looks like I'm staring at you in a way that's different than I used to, then it's because of that."

"Oh."

Trunks swore Goten sounded disappointed by that answer. He stood up to see something in Goten's eyes he couldn't quiet decipher. "You sound disappointed, like you were expecting me to say something else."

"Now who's the one being ridiculous?" He smiled at Trunks.

"I don't think I'm wrong here Goten."

"Well you can't be right all the time Trunks."

"But I am right. I know you."

"Well I know you to and you're lying to me to."

"You think so." He smirked.

"Oh I know so." He smiled.

They were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath. Their eyes were right on one another. "Trunks, what's going on?"

"I don't know, just go with it." Trunks kissed him right on the lips, knocking Goten off his guard and onto the bed.

His kiss made his body feel good, and he couldn't help but respond to his kiss by deepening it. He felt Trunks's arms around his waist, pressing their bodies close together. He let out a moan, which surprised both of them but spurred Trunks on to continue their make out session. None of them paying attention to the footsteps coming closer to the room.

"Oh my kami." The two boys broke apart to see Videl and Gohan in shock.

Videl closed Goten's door behind them to give the four of them privacy. Goten instinctively stood in front of Trunks. The silence was making Goten nervous, and Trunks noticed this.

"Someone explain to me what just happened," said Gohan.

"Honestly, we wish we could Gohan," said Trunks.

"Yeah, it just kind of happened."

"We were just trying to figure it out."

"Figure out what exactly?" asked Videl as she smiled.

Trunks turned away, so the blush on his face wouldn't be seen. He took a breath in and then out. He turned back to see Goten was about to say something.

"Videl!" A blush spread on his face. "Anyway Gohan, you won't tell anyone what you saw. We were just—

"Experimenting," said Trunks.

"Oh yeah Trunks that sounds so much better," said Goten.

"Well Goten, if you gave me more time I could come up with something more inappropriate." Trunks yelled.

Gohan and Videl were surprised by Trunks's outburst and Goten's blush.

"Don't worry Gohan, it won't happen again," said Goten as he opened the door and left his room, leaving the three dumbfounded.

Trunks had another urge, to go after him but he didn't. The feeling of disappointment entered him. The thought of not being that close to Goten again was doing something to him. He didn't mean to yell at his best friend but being discovered made him feel on edge. He had to make sure what happened stayed a secret. "Do you two promise not to tell anyone? Like Goten said it was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"We promise Trunks," said Videl as she looked at her husband. "Right Gohan."

"Yeah, we promise." They left the room with Trunks behind them.

The kitchen was filled with the smell of cooked food, and a smiling Chichi was doing her best to keep her husband from eating all the food before their friends arrived.

"Aw, come on Chi, I'm starving."

"You can wait a little longer Goku."

The trio heard giggling coming from the kitchen and were curious to find out the source. They saw Goku's arms around his wife, kissing her. Trunks smiled at the sight. They looked happy. 'Now if only I find happiness.' He walked passed the happy couple and out into the yard to see friends and family conversing with each other. He couldn't help himself. 'Where are you Goten?' He heard Pan's laughter and knew instantly where he was. He looked up into the setting son sky to see Goten flying with Pan on his back, both with smiles on their faces. They stopped as soon as Chichi called them in to get dressed. That reminded him that he needed to as well.

Wearing a suit wasn't uncommon for the President of Capsule Corporation but this suit wasn't for work but the celebration of Goku's and Goten's return to earth. He saw Goten walk out the front door in his suit, and his heartbeat rose. Before he could turn away, Goten looked right at him. Trunks turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

Goten hadn't meant to say they would never be that close again. 'What am I thinking? Why would I want to be that close to Trunks again? It felt good. No, no how can I feel that way he's my best friend.'

A hand came to his shoulder, and he jumped. "Oh, hey Goten, sorry I scared you."

"It's all right Uub, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I'll say. What's got you so jumpy anyway?"

"Nothing, you just surprised me."

"Oh come on Goten, you're a saiyan."

"You got a point, but I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine because I need to talk to you about something, and you got to keep this conversation between us to yourself."

"This doesn't sound like an earth saving secret, so I promise to keep your secret."

"Ok, you see that girl over there talking to your brother."

"Bulla."

"Yeah Bulla, you see I'm in love with her."

"What!" Goten exclaimed as everyone was looking at him. "Um, hey sorry."

"Way to draw attention to yourself."

"Sorry Uub, I was just surprised. You do know she's Vegeta's daughter.

"What!" Everyone looked at him again. "Sorry." He turned back to Goten. "Are you kidding me? He's going to kill me if he finds out. How am I ever going to have a chance?"

"I'm going too help you Uub."

"Are you kidding me Goten? Not only could her father kill me but also your best friend could to. I like living."

"So, she's not worth it to you?"

"Of course she is but I'd like to keep my fear it keeps me going."

"That's good to know I guess."

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Bulla.

"Hi Bulla," said Uub.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Bulla as she smiled at Uub.

Goten smiled. He knew something was happening between two. "Oh Uub was just talking about you, so I think I'll leave you two alone." He rushed away from them, hearing Uub's yell.

Goten laughed as he made his way away from the crowd to a nice shady spot under a tree. He leaned against the bark, watching the night sky through the branches. It was a beautiful night, and the breeze felt nice on his skin.

"Goten."

He opened his eyes. "Hi Bulma, it's good to see you."

"You to sweetie, you look happy."

"I am. It's good to be back, and it looks like you're happy to."

"Well Trunks is going back to work so I can spend more time with Vegeta even if he says he could care less if I'm working at Capsule everyday."

"That sounds very typical of him."

"Hey Goten, do you have any idea why your brother is looking at my son with suspicion?"

"No, but I'm going to find out right now."

Gohan was talking to Vegeta when Goten came over to the two of them. 'Wait why do I care if Gohan's making Trunks uncomfortable? It's none of my business, no wait it is my business but why am I so angry with Gohan. Trunks is just my best friend.'

"Hey Goten did you want to talk about something?"

"Um." He looked at Vegeta and lost his nerve. 'Then he would know something was up if I talk to Gohan about his suspicious glance at Trunks. Man, why do things get complicated as soon as I get back?'

"Goten."

"Never mind." He walked casually past them but inside he was a nervous wreck. He went back inside the house and to his room, closing the door behind, so he could calm down. A knock came to his door and all he wanted was some peace to think things through.

"Honey, can I come in?"

"Sure mom."

She sat next to him on his bed. "What's wrong Goten? I saw you leave the party."

"It's just a bit overwhelming to see everyone again. I just wanted some time alone."

"That's understandable son, but I'm so happy to have you back. I—it's been so hard without you." She hugged him tightly and let go. "You never told us what happened to you that night."

"I'm not ready for that mom."

"Why not?"

"Well," he looked down at his lap, "it's because it's all my doing."

"You—

"I let the people who killed me, kill me. I didn't even put up a fight." He felt a pain on his cheek. She had slapped him.

"Why would you do that?" She got off the bed with tears in her eyes. "Your family loves you."

"I didn't mean to cause pain, but I've been holding in my own pain for a while. Ever since Valese cheated on me, you've been trying to set me up with women in the hopes that I would marry and give you grandchildren. That's a lot of pressure to put on me, someone who doesn't want any of that. You never ask me what I wanted. You just assumed I wanted the things that Gohan all ready has. Speaking of Gohan, he was pressuring me about getting good grades. I had enough of all of that. I feel like I wasn't loved or appreciated so one night I went to a bad part of the city. I'd rather not tell you the rest."

"I want to know Goten, you owe me that."

He could feel all the emotions of that night come back to him. "I went down one of the alley ways, and I sensed a group of guys behind me. Before I knew it, I was knocked out and when I woke up they were still hitting me. I let go, not caring what happened to me. I wasn't thinking about anyone when it happened. After I was unconscious again, I decided not to get up. I must have bled out, loosing too much blood to get back up from the ground." He risked a glance at his mother who got up and left the room, so he went after her. "Mom wait, I'm sorry. I—I wasn't thinking."

She turned to face him. "What's going to happen when you tell the rest of our family? They'll be devastated. I'm just so disappointed in you."

"I came back to make things right mom. I'll do anything. Just name it." He said with desperation.

"Pack your things and get out." Her voice was cold with hurt.

"I understand." He went to his room and started packing.

Trunks had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad happened. His feeling was right as a distraught Goten came out of his childhood home with all his things. His eyes were lost until they found Trunks's, and he knew Goten needed him right now. He knew he would be there.

"Trunks." He nodded at Goten.

"Lets go." He threw one of his capsules out into the clearing, helped Goten get his stuff in his car, and drove off with Goten in the passenger seat. During the drive Trunks would glance at him every once in a while.

"I don't want to talk about it Trunks."

"I didn't say anything Goten."

Goten faced his best friend and then turned to see the road ahead of them. He leaned his head back against the seat. "I told my mom about what happened the night I died. I don't blame her for kicking me out, but I thought she would give me a chance to make things right."

"Maybe she and your family need time to digest it."

"Yeah, I think you're right, but—

"But what Goten?" He looked at him briefly then back to the road.

"Why are you helping me? I mean I haven't even told you what I told my mom."

"Even if you told me what happened, I'd still help you because I'm your best friend, and we've been through a lot together. I would never abandon you because I—'Oh no this isn't good. I was about to tell him. I'm such an idiot. I can't even keep stop my big mouth.'

"Trunks, what were you going to say?"

"I care about you. You've always been there for me."

"Thanks Trunks and I care about you to. So are you sure you don't mind me living with you?"

"I don't know about you Goten, but I'm pretty excited about us living together."

"Why? I don't know how much company I'll be moping around the place."

"Well then I'll do my best to make you happy." He smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Trunks pulled up into the driveway of his house, and Goten's eyes bugged out. "Oh my kami Trunks, this is where you live?"

"Yeah, just wait till you see the inside. It will blow your mind."

Goten's jaw was down the whole time Trunks gave him a tour of the place. When it was over, Goten looked at Trunks. "I guess you were right about making me happy."

"Well, that's not the way I was exactly talking about but whatever."

"What way were you talking about Trunks?"

His curiosity stirred something in him. 'My father would be so ashamed I'm feeling this way.' He searched Goten's eyes to see hope in them. 'But for what?'

"Hey Trunks, I was thinking."

"When is that ever a good thing?" Trunks smirked.

"Shut up Trunks."

"I'm kidding with you chibi." He saw his best friend pout. 'That's so cute. Oh geese I have it bad.'

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Good night." He watched Goten disappear up the stairs.

Trunks wasn't getting any sleep as he tossed and turned in his bed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have given up sleeping with different women each night.' He turned his body to his side table to see a picture of him and Goten as kids. He turned once again to lie on his back. 'I should be asleep right now, I have work tomorrow and the last thing I need to be is tired on my day back.'

He sensed an emotion and tracked it to his best friend's room. He was crying, so he decided to see what was wrong. He walked the long halls of his home and as soon as he stopped in front of Goten's door, he became nervous. 'Why does he have to make me feel this way? Why can't I just be comfortable around him like I used to be?'

"Goten, can I come in?" He heard nothing, so he just walked in to see his best friend curled up in a ball on his bed, crying his eyes out.

Goten felt a dip in the bed to see a pair of concerned blue eyes staring back at him. "I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong Goten?"

"Just a bad dream, no big deal."

"You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yeah I know Trunks. Hey wait a minute shouldn't you be getting some sleep. You go back to Capsule tomorrow, so you should probably go. I'll be all right." He lied back down on the bed.

"Well just in case you need me." He lied down beside his best friend. "I'll be right here." He set his cell phone alarm and placed it on the side table near the bed. Trunks didn't know why he tortured himself this way. He knew his mind would come up with some interesting things while he slept.

Goten didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything as he positioned himself comfortably in the bed, facing away from Trunks. The presence of Trunks beside him was enough to calm his mind so he could fall asleep with ease. Trunks could tell that Goten was much better and that was enough for him to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Goten woke up Trunks was off to work. Goten still couldn't believe the size of Trunks's house as he made his way to the kitchen. "Oh my kami." He opened the fridge and saw it fully stocked with food. His eyes glazed over. He was in heaven.

Trunks was on his lunch break. Things had gone well at work. He was focused, driven, and working hard. His smile was evident to the majority of the female population in the café, but he didn't care about them.

When he woke up and got out of bed in the morning, he took a moment to look at his best friend. His face was peaceful, a smile graced his lips, and his snoring was cute to him. 'He looked so beautiful in the morning light. Damn it I'm becoming soft.' He sighed. 'We still haven't talked about what happened when his brother and his brother's wife had walked in on us. What would I even tell him? The truth is the obvious answer but lets face it I'm a coward.' He leaned back in his seat and saw Bulla come in, order, and joined him at his table.

"Hey big brother." Her voice was chipper and excited.

"What's going on with you Bulla?"

"I met a guy, but that's not more important than what happened when you and Goten left."

"It was bad, wasn't it?"

"Well Chichi told Goku, Gohan, and Videl something and then the party was over. I don't know what she told them, but their faces dropped. They looked devastated."

"I have some idea. It was about Goten and the day he died. He told his mom what happened."

"But why would she kick him out? It makes no sense to me."

"I don't know, he's never told me what happened."

"That's strange to, you're best friend. Didn't you tell each other everything?"

"Yeah, but I figure I can be more patient with him. Though has to be pretty bad if he's not telling me."

"So, how's he doing? You taken care of him?" Bulla let out a smile.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"No, but it's written on your face."

"I think you have feelings for Goten."

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you around." She watched him leave.

After work Trunks decided to see his parents before he went home. 'Maybe they know something Bulla doesn't.' He made his way inside. "Hello, anyone home." Trunks yelled.

"Trunks honey, it's good to see you," said Bulma.

"You don't look so happy."

"Well Chichi just kicked her son to the curb. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"I was pretty surprised to, but I want to help him fix things with his family."

"You're such a good kid. I wonder who you get that from." She looked beyond the sliding door to the gravity room.

"So, do you know what Chichi said to her family?"

"No but I think your best bet would be to ask Videl if you don't want to find out from Goten."

"I think I'll let Goten tell me. It feels wrong hearing it from someone else."

"You're becoming a man before my eyes. It seems like only yesterday that you were learning to walk."

"Mom, are you going to reminisce again? And you're all ready there." Trunks kissed his mom, making his way outside. Before he could take off, he heard his father's voice.

"Hold on a minute son."

"Yes father."

"Just tell the brat how you feel all ready."

He watched his father walk into the house, and he turned back around, heading for his home. The night breeze felt good, and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in and then out. Trunks was getting closer to his home, and he could feel a smile appear on his face as well as his racing heart. The first thing he saw was Goten lying on the hammock outside, looking at the stars. He smiled when he spotted Trunks.

"Hey man, just enjoying this beautiful view. You're so lucky."

"Yeah," he looked at Goten, "I'm lucky."

Goten blushed but focused on the view.

"Goten, we need to talk."

Trunks followed Goten into the house, and the silence continued to the living room. He turned to Trunks with a nervous look on his face. "Trunks, I don't know what's going on between us, but you know don't you?"

"Well I know what it is from my side but I can't read you."

"I've been kind of blocking you out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm freaking out, my mom kicks me out and then you—

"I what?"

"Make me feel funny."

"Well now we're getting somewhere. I make you feel funny, how?" The curiosities in his eyes made him face the floor and then he realized something. "You know what you're doing to me."

"I'm not doing it on purpose. It's just what you're doing to me."

"I'm not doing anything Trunks."

"Well you could have fooled me."

"What are you talking about Trunks?"

"I—why is this so hard?"

"It's probably these new feelings we have for each other. Except that you know very well your feelings and I'm just starting to discover them. Just tell me what you're feeling, it's not like I'm going to run away."

"You know I've never been good with expressing my feelings."

"I know that comes from your dad, but you need to try. That's all I'm asking."

"I've always been better with showing."

"All right, then show me." Goten felt Trunks's arms around his waist, binging him close to his body. His lips were instantly on Goten's, and he put his arms around Trunks's neck to deepen the kiss. When he felt Trunks's tongue in his mouth, he felt his whole body become warm, so he put his tongue in Trunks's mouth.

They pulled apart, so they could breathe. Their arms were still around each other. Trunks could tell Goten was scared. "Hey, don't be afraid." He put his hand on Goten's cheek and saw a spark in them. His lips went to Goten's cheek, kissing the skin and then pulling away. He laughed. "You're cheek's pink."

Goten came out of Trunks's embrace. "Kissing can mean a lot of things Trunks. The only thing you showed me is that you're a good kisser."

"Thanks, but you showed that to but on a serious note." He ran his fingers through his lavender locks. "This isn't easy for me Goten, I've never felt this way before."

His eyes were different to Goten. There was life in them that Goten had never seen before. "Just be honest with me Trunks." He put a hand on Trunk's shoulder to reassure him.

"I—I'm in love with you." He turned away from what look Goten might give him. He had never been rejected before. If he rejected him, he didn't know what he would do. "I know I can make you happy chibi because you make me so happy. I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I hope we can still be best friends like we've always been."

He felt warmth on his cheek. He looked at Goten who had just kissed him on the cheek. He was smiling at him. "I love you to Trunks." Trunks was thrown off he could tell. "You weren't expecting that were you?" He kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning." He left to go up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks was having his lunch in the park, smiling at the beautiful scenery. He couldn't stop smiling. He was in love, and the person he loved returned his feelings. He was on cloud nine, and he never wanted to come down. He closed his eyes and took in the smells around him and the wind on his skin.

"Trunks."

He opened his eyes. "Hey Videl, you look awful."

"Gee thanks for the complement."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way. So, how's it going?"

"Well, Pan is angry with Chichi for kicking Goten out of the house. She heard what Chichi was saying about her son's death to Goku, Gohan, and I. She just wants her uncle to come home."

"What about your husband?"

"He's taking it very hard Trunks. I found Pan comforting him when he was crying. It was so heartbreaking."

"Wow," his eyes sadden. "And Goten's parents?"

"Chichi's staying in her bed, but she does come down, just not getting out of her house. Goku's been trying to convince her that kicking Goten out wasn't the best way to handle the situation. Everyone's just hurting."

"Goten wants to make things right Videl, he's just afraid to go back."

"So, how is Goten?"

"He misses his family, but he's doing a lot better."

"What did you do?" She smiled.

"Videl."

"Oh come on Trunks, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you care about Goten."

"It's more than that." Trunks smiled.

"Oh my kami, you two are in love with each other. This is great. I'm so happy for you to."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't." She hugged him. "Well I have to pick up Pan from school, so I'll see you around."

"See you later."

Trunks made it back to his office and opened the door to see a smiling Goten waiting for him. He closed the door behind him, coming towards his boyfriend, taking him in his arms, and kissing him.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Trunks. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything."

"Well, I was thinking of going to see my family. I want to fix things between them. I know they're in pain because of me, and it's not right. I also wanted you to come with me. I mean I know that we agreed not to tell anyone until it was the right time, but I want you with me for support."

"You didn't even have to ask. I would have come whether you want me there or not."

"I knew that." He felt Trunks from behind, putting his arms around his waist, drawing him closer to him. He smiled as Trunks planted kisses down his neck.

All of a sudden his instincts kicked in and before he could stop himself, he sunk his teeth into the sensitive, white flesh of Goten's neck. He heard him scream and let go of Goten before his instincts could do anything else. "Oh Goten, I'm sorry. I think I let my saiyan instincts take over."

Goten took his hand off of his wounded neck to see the blood on his hand. Then he looked down and his eyes widened. "Oh no."

"I made a mistake."

"That's not it." Goten blushed.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm excited."

"About what?"

"No, you don't understand." He pointed for Trunks to look down at him. "I'm excited."

"Oh, Oh!" He looked in fascination."

"Trunks! What am I going to do?"

"Go take care of yourself in the bathroom."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, do you want have sex with me in my office?"

"I'm going to use your bathroom."

Before he could get there, the door was opening, so he raced to Trunks's desk, sitting down and bringing the chair close to the desk to hide his excitement.

"Mr. Briefs, you—

"What is it Maurine?"

"Mr. Son Gohan is here to see you."

"All right, let him in."

Goten looked at Trunks. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Just chill out Goten."

"Easy for you to say." Trunks smiled at him.

Gohan was surprised to see his brother in Trunks's office. He closed the door behind them.

"So, what brings you here Gohan?" asked Trunks.

Before he could answer, he spotted a mark on Goten's neck, and his eyes widened. "Goten, what happened to your neck?"

"Oh um nothing really. I just had an accident. "It's not serious."

"Are you kidding me? It looks like something to a bite out of you." He grabbed his brother's head, surveying the wound. "It is a bite." He stepped back, and he looked at Trunks. "You."

"Gohan," said Trunks.

"You bit my brother."

"Well actually I marked him as a potential mate according to saiyan custom. That explanation didn't makes things any better for me."

"Gohan," said Goten. "Leave Trunks alone."

He looked from his brother to Trunks. "Something is definitely going on between you two. You might as well tell me since Videl and I caught you two making out."

"Really."

"Father," said Trunks. He turned to Goten to see him sinking into the chair.

'Oh my kami, I'm dying here. I don't know how much more embarrassment I can stand.'

"What are you doing here father?" asked Trunks.

"Your mother wants to see you."

"Ok, I'll be right there." He had to think quickly. How could he get Goten out of here without embarrassing him in front of his father and Goten's brother? Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head. He went to his closet, took his long winter coat, and threw it over to Goten, who caught it. "I'll see you later Goten." He left his office.

Goten put on the coat, zipped it up, and stood up. "Well, I better get going." He walked out of the office, onto the street, and flew up into the sky. 'That was close.'

"Goten."

'Damn, I was almost there to.' He looked behind him to see his brother.

"Gohan look I—

"What are you and Trunks doing?"

"Don't you think that's between me and him?"

"Just tell me Goten."

"Ok fine, I'm in love with Trunks and he's in love with me."

"Wow, I didn't see this coming."

"Hey Gohan, I want to come by later. I want to try and make things right."

"Yeah," he smiled. "That sounds good little brother."

"Hey, I'm not little anymore."

"Whatever you say. So, I'll see you later."

He watched his older brother fly away, and he was hopeful he could mend things with his family. He made his way back to Trunks's house, closing the bathroom door behind him and sighed in relief.

Trunks got his work done early and let his secretary know he was leaving for the day. He couldn't wait to get home. He landed in the backyard to see Goten lying in the hammock again. He smiled. "You really like the hammock don't you?"

"Yeah, it's really comfortable and beside that, it's outside." He patted a spot beside him.

He lied down on the hammock, feeling Goten lean his head on his chest. His fingers went instantly through Goten's raven hair. "So, I can see you're not excited any more." He smirked at his boyfriend.

"Shut up Trunks, it's your fault anyway."

"You're the one who came to my office."

"Yeah, but you're the one who let their instincts take over."

"I'm sorry about that." He looked at the scar. "Are you ok, did I hurt you?"

"Only for a little while, now it's just tender."

"Well, you better cover it when we got to see your family."

"Oh, that reminds me, I told my brother about us."

"How'd he take it?"

"I didn't give him a chance to respond."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be another time to talk to him about it."

They headed out to Mount Pao in Trunks's car. The windows were down, and Trunks watched Goten stick his head out the window to feel the breeze. He laughed as his companion came back onto the car and stuck his tongue at him. "Real mature chibi."

When Trunks got closer to the Son home, he sensed his boyfriend's fear, so he landed a few feet away. He turned off the ignition to see Goten playing with his fingers. He put a hand over them. "You can do this chibi." He looked into the eyes of his confident companion.

They got out of the car, Trunks put it back into his capsule, and they started walking towards the house. He could still sense Goten's fear, so he decided to take his hand in his, squeezing with reassurance. "Trunks."

"Don't worry there's no one around."

"That's not it, I just wanted to—He kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later." Trunks smirked as he heard his boyfriend's laughter.

Goten knocked on the door and stood back. The door opened to see a surprised Goku. "Goten," he said.

"Hi dad, is everyone home? We need to talk about this." He felt his dad crush him in his arms. He let him go.

"Come in."

Pan walked out of the living room to see her uncle and Trunks. She smiled sadly as her uncle kneeled before her, holding his arms open, and she buried herself in his embrace. "You're not going to leave again, are you uncle Goten?" She sniffled.

"No Pan, I was an idiot. I'm not going anywhere."

"You look happier." Pan smiled as she looked at her uncle.

Trunks's cell phone rang. "Sorry, I'll get take this is the kitchen."

"It must be living with Trunks, but I don't know how. He was such a wet blanket in outer space.

"Hey! I heard that," said Trunks from the kitchen.

Gohan and Videl had just come out of Chichi's room. They came downstairs to see Goten with their daughter, and they smiled.

Trunks was put on hold, so he looked into the living room to see everyone talking except for Chichi, who was still in her room. 'Maybe I should talk to her, everyone else has.' He was finally put through on the phone and finished his business. Trunks snuck quietly outside and around to the backyard to see Chichi sitting on her porch swing.

"Hello Mrs. Son."

"Trunks, what a surprise? What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Goten, he's talking to your family right now."

"What he did was just—has he told you about the night of his death? I can't face him. I'm so disappointed."

"No, he hasn't told me Chichi but don't you think he deserves a chance to explain himself?"

"I don't know and how can you be so accepting? You don't even know…"

"I care about him Chichi. He's my best friend. We understand each other better than anyone."

"Then maybe you can explain what was going through his mind."

"I'll try."

"But you need to know what he told me first." Trunks nodded as he sat beside her on the porch swing. A feeling of dread came over him and at the moment he wasn't so sure he wanted to know. He thought he knew all there was to know about the boy he grew up with, the boy who he had grown to respect and love.

Trunks had been left on the porch swing as Chichi went inside to her bedroom. The sky was dark, and Trunks had never felt so many emotions at once. Hurt was the main one from what Chichi had told him. He didn't know it had become that bad for Goten. 'I should have been there. What could be more important than my best friend? What would my father think, dating someone who let others beat him, regardless of how strong he is?' He shook his head. 'Why should I care what my father thinks? I just need to talk to Goten to understand from his point of view.'

He got off the swing and walked inside to hear laughter coming from the living room, so he peaked in to see Goku with his son in a headlock. His mind immediately went to the night of Goten's death, and he began to feel light headed. He grabbed the thing closest to him, which happened to be a chair and sat down in the kitchen. The pain he was feeling inside his body was immense. He brought his hand to his cheek to discover wetness. 'I don't usually cry. I'm my father's son.' But as he wiped them away, more came onto his cheeks. Trunks knew what was coming. He had held so much inside. He slid the backyard door open and made his way into the sky, surging off to a clear area to let out everything he kept pent up.

Goten was listening to his brother and father talk about old times. Videl had taken Pan to his brother's house to get some sleep. Suddenly, a pain shot through Goten's body that knocked him out of his seat onto the floor.

"Goten!"

"Son, are you ok?"

"Trunks. Something's wrong." He got up and headed outside the house to see Trunks walking back with his face down. He was banged up, beaten, and exhausted. "Trunks!" A realization hit him instantly. "My mom told you, didn't she?" He looked at Trunks. He had never seen him like this before, and it scared him. Goten risked reaching out his hand to Trunks's shoulder and sighed in relief in his mind when his hand landed on his shoulder. "Please look at me Trunks," Goten said softly.

His eyes were red and cold, and there still were tear streaks on his hardened face. "I think you'll understand that I need some time away from you. You can stay at my house, and I'll be a my parent's for a while." His tone lacked emotion. He flew off at high speed, never looking back.

It chilled Goten to the bone the way Trunks had sounded just now. He couldn't believe this was happening. His limbs felt useless. He didn't have the heart to walk. He heard voices in the background and tuned them out until he felt himself being shaken.

"Goten, what happened? Why did Trunks leave?" asked Gohan.

"M—mom told him. He needs to be by himself right now." His voice sounded sad.

"I'm sorry Goten," said Gohan as he put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his father. "Dad, can you carry Goten? I don't think he's willing to get up on his own."

"Sure son." He picked up his youngest son and followed his oldest upstairs to Goten's room. He set him down in his bed. "Hey Gohan, Goten seems more devastated than usual."

"Yeah um about that dad." He pulled his younger brother's collar to reveal a bite mark on the skin of his neck. "He's mated to Trunks, so he feels everything Trunks does. "Vegeta told me that's what happens when a saiyan takes a mate."

They left the room as Goten drifted off into sleep, and they made their way to the couch. "So, Goten and Trunks, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Does Vegeta know?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Who else knows that they're together?"

"Just Videl as far as I know."

Chichi came out of her room and downstairs to see her husband and son talking. "Hey, what's going on? You two looked worried."

"Goten's asleep in his room."

"Chichi, he's not feeling well. I think it's a good idea if he stays here," said Goku. "And besides it will give you two some time to patch things up."

Without a word Chichi went back up to her room and closed the door behind her. They looked at each other. "I think it's going to take some time dad."

"Which one of his problems?"

"You going to be ok? I have to get home. It's late."

"Yeah, I'll be fine son. You go home."

Goku walked by his son's room, opening the door slightly. He was tossing, turning and whimpering in his sleep. He was in pain, and he needed Trunks. He gathered his sleeping son in his arms, concentrated on the Briefs home, and disappeared into thin air. He landed on the lawn of the Brief's home. He knocked on the door and Bulma came out in a bathroom with an angry face until she saw Goten's condition in her friend's arms. She let them in.

"Hey Bulma, is Trunks here?"

"Yeah, why—

"TRUNKS!" He yelled.

"Goku, are you nuts? You're going to wake up—

"Kakarott!"

"Wha—what's going on?" asked Bulla. Her eyes went to Goten in his father's arms. "Oh my kami, what happened?"

Vegeta spotted the mark on kakarott's youngest brat, and his eyes widened. 'Is it possible that my son—"TRUNKS! Get down here now son."

Trunks came downstairs and into the living room, surprised on how many people were here, especially Goten, writhing in his father's arms.

"You marked the brat didn't you?" asked Trunks's father. "What other reason would they be here in the middle of the night?

"Trunks, is this true?" asked Bulma.

"Yes, it's true mom."

"Why would you do such a thing to him unless—

"I'm in love with him, yes mom."

"Oh my kami, you're in love with him." She smiled and then frowned. "Then what did you do to the poor boy?"

"He didn't complete that part of the bond, but that's not all of it. Am I right son?"

Goku put Goten down on the couch and looked at Trunks. "Chichi told me about the night of Goten's death in detail, and I—I'm having trouble dealing with it. I just need some time to think things through."

"That's understandable Trunks, but you bit my son. I'm sure that comes with some responsibilities that Vegeta has mentioned to you." Goku looked at his son. "He's in bad shape."

Trunks looked at his writhing friend on the couch, and the guilt sunk in. 'I can't let him suffer because I'm angry with him. I deal with it later.' He came over to the couch and took Goten in his embrace. Trunks felt his fingers clutch him for dear life. This one move tugged at his heartstrings as he carried him down the hall to his old bedroom.

"D—did you see the way Trunks looked at him?" asked Bulma. "His expression changed dramatically."

"Yeah, that was surprising," said Goku.

"Vegeta, what do you think?" asked Bulma.

"I think life won't be easy for them if they decide to stay together."

"He's right Bulma."

"Well who ever said love was easy Goku." The passion in her voice caught her mate's eye. "It takes a lot of work and besides, we've raised strong saiyans. They'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, look whose changing their mind," said Vegeta.

"You both bring up good points." He laughed nervously.

Trunks watched Goten sleep. He had given him some thing, so he could rest and not be in pain. He lied down beside him, starring at the dark ceiling. He had always had the lights out in his room when he slept, even as a baby. It was strangely calm to him. People thought he was a strange child to be afraid of but Goten never thought that.

He smiled as he leaned over to kiss Goten on the cheek. A blush appeared on his pale skin, which Trunks chuckled at. He was so cute and beautiful, and he couldn't resist. Trunks put his arms around the younger saiyan and drowned in his warmth as he drifted off into sleep.

Bulma peaked in to see her son holding Goten, and she smiled as she closed the door quietly. She turned around to see Vegeta behind her. "Oh kami Vegeta, you scared me." He smirked. "And you love that, don't you?" She smiled.

"Would you two quit it? You're not the only ones in this house," said Bulla as the echo of Goku's laughter came down the hall.

"Shut up Kakarott." The laughter died down as he faced his mate. "Why are we letting the idiot stay again?"

"For Goten."

"Oh right."

"Lets get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose over the Briefs home and into Trunks's room. As soon as the light hit Goten, he opened his eyes, surprised to see Trunks lying beside him in his room. 'What happened? How did I get from my room to his?' When he tried to get up, he felt dizzy and lied back down and also the fact that Trunks's arms were around him. He thought this was suspicious. 'Wait a minute, isn't he mad at me? Why would he be holding me like this?' He turned to face his sleeping boyfriend sleeping peaceably, and he leaned over and kissed Trunks softly on the lips. "I'm sorry Trunks." He managed to sit up, holding on to his spinning head. "Why am I so dizzy?"

"You haven't eaten." Trunks sat up beside him. "How are you feeling besides that?"

"Well, you left me I'm sure you can figure out how I'm feeling." Goten couldn't look at him as he stood but as soon as he attempted to walk, he found himself caught in the arms of his serious boyfriend.

"Take it easy Goten, I'll get you something to eat. Just stay put." He saw Goten pout before he left the room, and he couldn't help but smile even though he was mad at him. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen whipped something up, and brought it upstairs to Goten.

"Wow, you made all this?"

"Yeah." He placed the bed tray in front of him and watched Goten eat in silence, which was making Goten nervous.

Goten could feel his heart beating rapidly and a warmth spread on his face. He was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to get out so as soon as he finished, he got up, walking towards the door until trunks blocked the way. "We need to talk Goten. You can't just ignore me because I'm making you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not—

Trunks gave him a look like 'I'm not buying it.'

"How did I get here Trunks?"

"You're father brought you over here. You looked pretty bad, writhing in his arms, and it was my fault. Once I bit you, you were experiencing my feelings as well. It overwhelmed you a bit and also that part of the bond isn't complete, you haven't bit me so the bond is pretty much one sided."

"Oh."

"My parents know and so does your dad about us. They seem fine with it."

"I need to know Trunks if we're still together. I know what I did made you angry, disappointed, and upset, but I don't want to lose you. I love you so whatever I can do to make things right I will do."

Trunks smiled at him. "I wasn't intending to break up with you Goten. I would have to be crazy to do that when I love you to. I was just processing what happened, and I didn't think that was the kind of thing you would let those weaker people do to you. But I want to understand better what was happening that led up to your death."

"I think I felt that everyone was going off into their own directions, and I was being forgotten. I should have said something instead of closing myself off from everyone and even though I was there, I felt like I had mentally checked out. I wasn't thinking about anything but myself. I thought I was too far gone to reach out. I mean how would it have looked if I said I needed to be saved? I'm half saiyan for kami's sake. How would it look if I showed weakness?"

"First off, I think you've taken by dad's perspective of what a saiyan should be and taken it to heart, which is ridiculous since were half-human to and the fact that each saiyan is different. The stereotype my dad created doesn't have to be you."

"Or you Trunks."

"Can we just concentrate on you?"

"Well, what else do you want to know?"

"If you want to complete the bond I started." Trunks's eyes turned devious as Goten smiled, lying down on his bed.

Trunks came towards him, hovering over the younger saiyan's body. His lips roughly kissed Goten's and before he could get further, he found himself lying below Goten. He was surprised to say the least at how dominant Goten was as he brought Trunks's head closer to his, kissing him with so much passion that Trunks let out a moan.

With Trunks's head still in his hand, he moved it to get better access of his neck. Goten sniffed the area of his neck, which Trunks thought odd, before he sunk his lips into the sensitive skin. Trunks's eyes widened and then clouded over with lust. His body felt like it was on fire. He never felt so alive in his entire life.

After Goten sucked the mark he had left on his mate's neck, he sat up, licking the remnants of Trunks's blood off his lips, making Trunks aroused by the sight. He sat up, leaning on his arms to see Goten smiling at him. "What?"

"Well, it's kind of new to me but I felt you being aroused." A blush spread on his face.

"You'd be right," he flipped them over so Goten was on the bottom, "about that chibi." He kissed him on the lips before he nipped at the skin of Goten's neck. He heard Goten sigh in pleasure, which brought him happiness and satisfaction. Trunks felt Goten's legs wrap around his waist, bringing his body closer as Trunks groaned.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and the two broke apart from each other, breathing heavily. Trunks could see the smirk on his father's face. "Well, it looks like I interrupted something."

"Gee dad whatever gave you that idea," said Trunks with sarcasm.

"Are you two coming down to eat or what?" Goten rushed out of the room. "At least he appreciates the healthy appetite of a saiyan."

"Yeah whatever." They entered the hall way together, but his father stopped. "What is it father?"

"I can see you two have patched things up, but I need to let you know that once you've decided to mate with Goten wholly, you can't take it back. You'll be bonded to each other forever."

"I have no doubts father. I want to be with him forever."

"That's good to know. On Planet Vegeta if a saiyan bonded with the wrong person, then it was mostly likely that the mates would remain unhappy throughout their lives and might possibly commit suicide in order to not feel each other's emotion anymore."

"So, do you think you bonded to the right person?"

"I have no doubt son I made the right choice. You're mother and I have a good time together."

"Dad! I don't need to hear about that."

"That's not what I was talking about you idiot. There's much more to your mother and I than sex. You think I would have bonded with her if that's all I wanted?"

"No, of course not. I know there's more to a relationship than sex."

"You could have fooled me the way you went through women."

"That's all in the past. I've moved on from that."

"It shows."

"I really appreciate your support father."

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see everyone enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Trunks. He saw the look on his sister's face.

"Sorry Trunks, I couldn't stop mom."

"Stop mom from—He saw the photo album being passed around. "Mom!"

"What? It's not a crime to reminisce."

"Yeah, but you can do that by yourself."

"Well if I did it wouldn't be this fun." She smiled.

"You know I think you do this kind of thing to embarrass me."

"Maybe, but it's also because I love you so much" She kissed him on the head and missed up his hair some. "Now eat, I would hate to have leftovers." She took her photo album and made her way to the living room along with Bulla.

In the middle of his meal his cell phone rang. He sighed and then answered it. "Hello."

"Mr. Briefs."

"Hercule, we've known each other for a while. You can call me Trunks."

"All right Trunks, well that brings back a lot of memories."

"I'm sure it does, so you called for what reason?"

"Well, I'm having a big gathering tomorrow and I'm inviting everyone. Goku all ready agreed so—

He laughed. "Of course he agreed, you probably promised food." He heard Hercule's laughter at the other end.

"Yep, that's Goku for you, he's never changed."

Trunks saw Goku attempting to take food from his own son's plate. "That's for sure."

"Oh, and one more thing, you know if Goten is seeing anyone? I know his mother's been trying to set him up."

Trunks was flaring with anger. The thought of anyone but him with Goten made him furious but he managed to calm down. "Yes, he's seeing someone."

"Oh that's great Trunks, I'm happy for him."

"Me to, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"At 7PM."

Trunks closed his phone and turned to see Goku and Goten sparring in the kitchen while his father yelled, "Take it out side because if you ruin the kitchen, I'll have to blast you into oblivion."

"Dad, what's going on?" He saw the two take their spar outside.

"The two idiots are fighting over food."

"Well, Goku was taking food off Goten's plate."

"Really? You want to make a case for this?"

"No, I'm just saying it's justified."

"So, what did the champ want?"

Trunks let out a smile. "He's invited everyone to his place tomorrow night."

"What!"

"Oh come on dad, there's going to be—

"You can't bribe me with food son. I'm not Kakarott, the bottomless pit idiot."

"That's a creative nickname dad." Trunks smiled.

"Shut up, boy." Vegeta left the room without another word.

Trunks made his way to the backyard to see Goten lying on the grass, breathing heavily. He noticed his father was gone. "Hey, where's you're dad?"

"Well, after my dad kicked my butt, he flew home."

"That's good," he sat down in the grass beside, reaching out his hands to bring Goten's head onto his lap, "because now I get you all to myself." He leaned down to kiss Goten on the cheek, moving to his lips.

"Trunks, I was wondering."

"What is it chibi?"

"Can we go home?"

Before he could get an answer, Goten felt himself being picked up in his boyfriend's arms and flown away into the sky. He wrapped his arms around Trunk's neck, looking at the serene look on his face that he had never seen before. He kissed Trunks's cheek and moved to his neck.

"Go—Goten, you're making it hard to concentrate."

"Oh, sorry Trunks."

"Don't worry about it. Now hold on tight, I'm going to speed it up a notch." He felt Goten tighten his grip, which spurred him on.

Trunks landed Goten on the hammock with him on top of him and before he had the chance to talk. His lips were on his, and he could feel what Trunks wanted. He pulled away from the excited saiyan. "Trunks, were not doing that out here in broad daylight."

"Why not? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Inside the house."

They headed inside as Trunks's phone rang. "Damn, is it too much trouble to leave me alone?"

"I guess it is." He laughed. "Well, I'm going to use the shower. Have fun with your call."

"This is Trunks Briefs."

"Mr. Briefs."

"Mr. Broaden, what can I do for you?"

"I have a business proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

Trunks had an early meeting with Mr. Broaden tomorrow morning. He smiled as he made his way into his bedroom to hear the shower turn off, his shower. He was pleasantly surprised as Goten came out with a towel wrapped around him. "What happened to your shower?" Trunks smirked.

Goten lied down on Trunk's bed. "Well, I wanted to see what it was like in here so here I am."

"Does that mean we'll be sharing this room?"

"Is that what you want?" Goten smiled.

"Is that what you want?" Trunks smiled.

"More than anything."

"Good, me to." He kissed him softly on the lips as he moved on top of him, deepening the kiss with his tongue. "I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks."

Trunks moved from his lips and to his chest, making his mate squirm and moan in pleasure. A giggle erupted from him, and Trunks stopped what he was doing to smirk. "Ticklish, are we?"

"Don't even think it Trunks."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

"Blast you out of this house."

"Hn, like you could."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, I don't want you putting a hole in my house. I saved up a lot of my own money to buy this place."

"I'm proud of you Trunks." He sat up, looking at his confused mate.

"Why?"

"Well, you earned this place. I haven't earned a thing."

"You know you could always go back to school and get a job if you wanted."

"But, I've missed so much classes."

"Enroll at a college close by here, there are some after all."

"That's a good idea, besides I only need one more semester to graduate." Goten smiled. "You always think of everything."

"I am a genius after all." Goten rolled his eyes as he lied back down on the bed. He then said something that took him by surprise. "I'm happy."

"With me?"

"Of course you, silly." His face got serious. "I've never been this happy with anyone else." He took Goten's hand in his own, rubbing the skin with his thumb.

Trunks was giving him butterflies, and he smiled. "Who knew Trunks Briefs was a charmer?"

"You don't need to be charmed. You deserve better than that."

"Why would that be?"

"Because you're not the women I've been with, you're real, good, and special to me." He felt Goten hold him tightly in his embrace, burring his face in Trunks's chest. "What's wrong Goten?" He pulled away from to see his tears on his cheeks.

"Nothing, what you said was nice."

"Nice, huh?" Trunks's eyebrow rose. A devious smile formed on his face. "I don't think I like that very much." He brought his arms around Goten's bare waist, pulling him towards him.

"No problem." He moved himself into Trunks's lap, straddling his waist as he wrapped his legs around him, making Trunks groan. When Goten felt Trunks's hands message the skin on his back, he purred.

"Did you just—

"Yes, sorry it felt so good."

"You shouldn't apologize. I should be thanking you."

"Why is that?"

"Well because your pleasure is my happiness." He saw a blush appear on his mate's face. "You're so cute."

"Hey! I am not cute. I'm—

"Beautiful, sexy."

"You're too good to me Trunks. I love you." They decided to lie down.

Trunks brought the covers over them, drifting off to sleep. It was the middle of the day, but they didn't care. An hour passed and a knock came to the door. Trunks groaned in frustration as he managed to get out of bed and trudged to the door. He opened it and got an unexpected surprise. "Chichi."

"Can I come in?"

"Um, sure." He stood aside as she entered his house.

"Wow, you sure have done well for yourself Trunks. This place is beautiful."

"Thank you, so what can I do for you?"

"Well I heard from Hercule that Goten has someone special in his life. Do you know if he's bringing her to the party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know to be honest but maybe you two should start talking again. He's staying here you know."

"Well I figured. You two are close after all."

"Do you want to talk to him? I'll go wake him up if you want."

"Thank you Trunks."

"Just make yourself at home Chichi."

"You're such a polite boy."

Trunks blushed as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He walked in to see it was empty, and he felt strangely the same.

"Hey Trunks," he put a hand on his shoulder, "it's ok, I'm right here." He smiled. "I just went to go get dressed because I knew we were having company."

Trunks was still surprised on how they could sense what the other was thinking and feeling. It made him open and vulnerable, which he wasn't used to.

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"Knock it off Goten, they're such thing as it getting annoying."

"You got me there."

They walked into the kitchen to see Chichi cooking, which didn't surprise Goten as he smiled. She turned around and smiled. "You two are just in time." She turned to Trunks. "It's a good thing you keep the fridge stocked."

"Well mom does make sure I'm taken care even though I'm old enough to do that myself."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Trunks," said Goten as he laughed. Trunks whacked him in the head. "Hey!"

"You're the one living here so whose taking care of who?"

"All right boys, that's enough. Now eat."

"Thanks mom." She smiled at him.

"We'll talk when you're done sweetie." She faced the sink and washed the pans she had used to cook the food. By the time she was done so were the two demi-saiyans. Trunks offered to clean the dishes. "Thank you Trunks."

"It's no problem. It's my house after all."

Goten and Chichi made their way to the living room to sit. There was an uncomfortable silence until it was broken.

"I've missed you mom."

"Oh sweetie, I've missed you to. I'm sorry I kicked you out son, but it's just that I'm you're mother. It's hard to face my faults when it comes to you."

"I'm sorry to, and it's just I need you to realize that I'm not the same person as Gohan. I need you to accept I'll find some one special in my own time not someone you choose for me to be with, and I need you to support my decisions no matter what."

"I promise Goten, but I heard from Hercule that you all ready found that special someone. You should bring her to the party tomorrow night."

'Oh man I've gotten way over my head. What am I supposed to say? I don't want to lie to her. We just started getting along. If I tell her that someone is Trunks, she's going to flip.' He smiled. "She can't come because her shift is tomorrow night."

"That's too bad, so tell me about her."

He could tell his mom was excited. "Well she's the most beautiful creature I've ever lied eyes upon." He didn't know Trunks was eavesdropping from the kitchen. "She's smart and sexy as hell. We love each other, and it's pretty serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Oh honey," she hugged him, "I'm so happy for you. Now I definitely have to meet her."

"Well that's going to be kind of hard considering she's a business women. Her job requires her to travel a lot of the time."

"That's too bad. She sounds lovely. What about her parents?"

"I've never met them. She doesn't really have a relationship with them."

"Has she told you why?"

"Well, she says they didn't really pay attention to her but once she became successful, they tried to take advantage of her."

"Poor girl, well she's lucky to have you."

"I feel pretty lucky myself."

"Good, now you know I'm going to want to meet her the first time she's available."

"You bet mom."

They both got up and headed towards the door. "It's good to see you this happy. I love you sweetie."

"I love you to mom." He hugged her, and she kissed him on the cheek before he closed the door behind her retreating figure.

He made his way to the couch and lied down as Trunks came into the room. He felt Trunks sit beside him, bringing his legs over his lap. "I'm impressed Goten."

"Thanks Trunks but now we have a problem. She wants to meet this woman that I just made up."

"Well, you may have made her up but her characteristics are mine."

"You noticed that, huh." Goten smiled. He sighed. That's not the point, it's your fault."

"My fault, how's it my fault?"

"You told Hercule I had someone special."

"But that's the truth chibi." Trunks smiled.

"You think you're so clever." Trunks nodded in agreement. "Well that's good because you have to think of something to get me out of it." He saw a light bulb go off in Trunks's head. "What are you thinking?"

"We are honest Goten."

"I love you Trunks, but my mom will hate me. I need to think about it."


	8. Chapter 8

By the end of the next day a headache was forming for Trunks. He was thankful that his workday had ended as he made his way to his car, speeding off into the night. Hercule's get together was tonight, and Trunks wasn't really in the mood. It was a nice night, and the breeze helped his mood some. He saw Hercule's mansion up ahead and parked a little distance away. Putting the car in its capsule, he made his way to the mansion.

A sense of dread washed over him like a tidal wave, which hastened his pace considerably. He made his way to the entrance to see Goten leaning up against the wall. "Goten!" He saw his mate lift his head to see the red around his eyes. "What happened?"

"I—I told my mom about us." He leaned his head up against the wall, staring into the sky trying not to cry. "You know I'm sick of crying." He brought his head down to the floor. "She looked horrified, then she hit me, and I didn't stop her. The thing is I didn't blame her either even though there's no fault. I pretty much blocked out her yelling and when I left, my dad was trying to calm her down."

"I thought you were going to think about it before you told her."

"I did, and I decided I didn't want to lie to my mother. She'd find out eventually. What better time than now. I know I was just getting on the right track with her, but it wouldn't be the right track if I weren't honest with her like you said. Besides, I don't want to hide what we have."

"I'm so sorry Goten."

"It's ok, I'll survive."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Take me home." His eyes were looking right at Trunks in a way that made him feel chills all over his body. He saw the sad look in Trunks's eyes. "Trunks." His voice became soft.

"It's ok chibi." He held Goten in his arms. "It's going to be ok."

"I—I don't want to cry anymore Trunks."

Trunks heard his mate cry, and it broke his heart. 'He shouldn't have to feel like this. He should be happy.' He held him tightly, whispering words in his ear to calm and soothe him.

Gohan saw them from the pathway. He smiled sadly as he felt something on his leg. Looking down he saw his daughter. "Hey Papa." She looked into the direction he was facing.

"Why's Grandma so harsh on uncle Goten?"

"Well, she's always been protective of her family. She just went too far tonight."

"Poor uncle Goten."

"You want to go cheer him up." He smiled at her as she ran ahead of him. He saw his little brother light up as he picked up his niece and held her. "Hey guys."

Trunks turned from the happy two to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up Trunks?"

"Did you happen to see everything that happened in there?"

"It was pretty bad Trunks. Even Hercule put his two cents in. I almost lost it. I wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I know Videl wouldn't want that. Besides, I didn't want my daughter to see her dad knock out her grandpa."

"What would that idiot possibly have to say? What would he know about being in love?"

"That's exactly what my brother said to him. He defended you quiet strongly like he's proud to be with you."

"No one has ever stood up for me as much as Goten has in my life. When bad things were said against me in the press, he was there to defend me to the paparazzi."

"Well, you got a good person on your side."

Goten walked up to the two with Pan by his side. "I think Pan's tired me out for the night." He looked down as she smiled up at him.

Gohan watched his daughter run inside the mansion. "I knew she'd cheer you up some."

"Thanks Gohan."

"Hey, dad's doing what he can."

"I appreciate that, but it won't do him any good."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's stubborn. It will be a long time before she accepts that I make my own decisions."

"I'm proud of how mature you're being."

"Well I had to grow up sometime." Goten smiled, and they hugged.

Trunks smiled at the two brothers. 'Even if he doesn't have his mom on his side, there's still a lot of people who are.' Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around him. He smiled. "Hey Bulla, how's it going?"

"I just had to get out of there. Mom and dad left to. The yelling just became too much."

"Who's yelling this time?"

"Chichi and Videl."

As soon as she said this, Videl came storming out with Pan. Gohan came over to his family, calming down his wife. "What happened?"

"Your mother had the nerve to suggest that I somehow influenced your brother to the dark side, a.k.a. Trunks. No offense."

"None taken," said Trunks.

"She's being ridiculous," said Goten.

"I know," said Videl.

Goten watched his brother leave with his family. He turned to Trunks, who was rubbing his head. "Are you ok Trunks?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

"It's been a long day." He smiled. "Can I drive?"

"Fine, just this once." He felt a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best."

Trunks leaned his head back in the seat, closing his eyes.

"You're sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine once we get home, and I can relax."

Once Goten parked in the garage, Trunks was surprised when he took him in his arms, carrying him into the house, up the stairs, and into bed. He watched Trunks sleep, and he wondered how his mother couldn't see what he saw in Trunks.

"Someday."


	9. Chapter 9

"All right Mr. Son, you're all prepared to register for classes."

"Thank you very much," said Goten as he got up, shook hands with his adviser, and left the building. A smile came to his face. He was getting his life back on track. He frowned in realization. "Great, now I have to find a job." He walked the streets of the city, taking in everything he could.

He heard a familiar voice and stopped in his tracks. He noticed a crowd watching the multiple TVs through the glass. It was the champ being interviewed. A hurt look spread across his face. He didn't think words could hurt him so much, and he remembered his mom always used to say how sensitive he was.

"Mr. Satan, what is your opinion on what happened at your home last night?"

"It's quiet unfortunate what's happening between Chichi and her son. All she's trying to do is help him. Poor guy is going through a confusing time in his life."

Goten was completely mortified and angry at what was being said about him. If that wasn't bad enough, the crowd was starring at him. 'Just great, the day started off with promise and now it's all gone to hell.'

"Of course I promise to do what I can to help him, he's my family."

"Really, family, are you so sure about that?"

"Mr. Briefs." The interviewer came up to him.

Goten was surprised and the flip-flop of his heart was louder than he had ever heard it before. The crowd looked at him again before they turned back to the TVs. A blush appeared on his face that they didn't see.

"Mr. Briefs, please tell us what you meant by your comment."

"It means if he really considered himself part of the family, then he wouldn't try and change who Goten is. You'd care about him no matter what, and you don't."

"Mr. Satan."

"That's just ridiculous, of course I—

"Don't EVEN finish that sentence Mr. Satan, I wouldn't want something happening to you."

"Why you—

"Don't say something you don't mean." Trunks smiled. "Now, I want you to know that if you ever put down someone I love again, then I'll make sure you're looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. Doesn't that sound nice?" Trunks smirked.

The only one looking at the TV was Goten, but he didn't notice the crowd anymore. 'He stood up for me. What have I done for him?' he made his way passed the crowd and stopped once again but at the sound of his name being called. He turned to see Bulma coming towards him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" She put her hand on his shoulder, and he saw the genuine compassion in her eyes.

"Overwhelmed I guess."

"Are you hungry?" His stomach growled and she smiled. "Well I guess that's a yes."

She smiled as he stuffed his face. As soon as he finished, he leaned back in his chair. "Thanks for the meal Bulma."

"It's no problem so what have you been up to?"

"I'm going back to school and now all I have to do is get a job to pay for it."

"Nonsense, I'll pay for your college."

"Bulma no, I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"You're not, besides I want to, and I'm sure Trunks would want to do the same thing anyway because he loves you so much."

"I—I don't know what to say."

"Say you will accept my offer."

"All right I accept."

"Good."

A group of men in business suits came walking into the place with looks of disgust at Goten, who slid further down into his seat. Bulma was curious about the situation. "What was that all about?"

"Did you happen to see Hercule's interview today?"

"No, why, what happened?" Goten explained what Hercule said and how Trunks had come in to defend him. He waited for her response. "That's so sweet of my son to do."

"Yes, it was but now I'm going to get those kinds of looks from the world Trunks works in."

"He's just so proud to have you. He's never been with someone knows who him so well and loves him so much."

Goten tried to cover his face in order to cover his blush. "Thanks Bulma for saying that."

"No problem, well I have to go. I'll see you around."

He sighed and noticed the men in suits were looking at him. 'Oh no, this could be trouble. I better get out of here while I can.' It was too late. They had sat down at his table. Their cocky smirks made him want to wipe them right off. "What do you want?"

"So, your Brief's new victim."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, he goes through more women then I do. He was a lucky son of a bitch but now." He looked Goten over. "A guy, well that's different."

"It's not about that." Goten got up and was about to leave but was blocked by the other guys.

"You won't last long you know."

"You don't anything about me, so it's a mistake for you to assume something you don't know anything about. Now, move out of my way."

"Oh, a tough guy."

'I've been bullied ever since I started high school, and it was hell. It's one of the reasons I ended my life. I won't let this drag me down. I have much more than I had when I died.' He gripped his hands and took a breath in and then out. "I'm warning you, I may not look like much but I can do some real damage."

"What are you going to do?"

Goten concentrated on a location and put his finger to his forehead and smiled as he locked on it. "Disappear." A lot of the crowd was surprised, especially the guys in suits.

He reappeared near Capsule Corporation and got a lock on Trunks's ki. He couldn't place why he was nervous so much. He was seeing his boyfriend. He ended up at the company indoor pool. His eyes widened at how huge the pool was. People were looking at him weirdly, but he was used to it.

Trunks had swum to the end of the pool, completing his laps for the day. As he got out, he spotted Uub, and this sparked his curiosity. Putting his towel around his neck, he walked towards him. "Hey Uub, what are you doing here?"

"Hoping you won't kill me."

"Why? What happened?"

Uub could feel the sweat accumulating on his body. "W—well you see, I'm dating your sister."

"That's fine, just be prepared for my father. He won't be easy on you."

"So you accept it, well that's a relief and I know Vegeta won't be. I just thought I'd tell you first."

"Well, I'm flattered but in all seriousness I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Trunks, you're a good guy. At least that's what I here from your boyfriend. I saw the spat you had with Hercule. You looked like you wanted to tear his head off."

"Oh you have no idea."

"I'm happy for you and Goten to and speaking of him, he's here."

Trunks turned his head to see Goten smiling at him. Uub saw Trunks light up like a Christmas tree. The hug was fierce, and Uub could sense the passion between them. He smiled.

"It's good to see you chibi."

Goten blushed. "Not in public Trunks."

"Fine."

"Hey, I saw you on TV."

"And what did you think?"

Trunks felt Goten's arms around his neck, and he brought his arms around his waist. "I think I love you so much." His lips on Trunks's surprised him. They were rough, hot and passionate.

Goten felt Trunks's surprise as well as responding to his kiss. His grip became tighter on his waist. The two separated to see Uub's face. "Hey Uub, how's it going?" asked Goten.

"Fine. Wow, you two know how to put on a show. Anyway I'm dating Bulla so thanks Goten for helping me out."

"Well you two looked like you were interested in each other. I just pushed you, but you two did all the work."

"Playing match maker between my sister and Uub, what other miracles can you do I wonder?" Trunks smirked.

"He has no shame does he?" asked Uub.

"Nope, I'm afraid not."

"Hey! I'm right here you know," said Trunks.

"Yeah, we know," they laughed.

"I'm going to get changed. You two chuckleheads can continue to act like idiots."

Goten had the urge to follow him into the locker room, and he blushed as he let his mind come up with all its dirty possibilities. He kneeled down towards the edge of the pool and splashed some water on his face. Uub was amused by this but didn't say anything.

Trunks came out fully dressed, took Goten's hand in his and walked out with him.

Trunks changed in his bedroom from his suit to grey sweat pants and a white wife beater shirt while Goten used the shower. He wanted so badly to join him in there, but he was hesitant. He didn't know why. He didn't usually think before he acted on his desires, but this time it was different. Goten was special. He had known him since he was born and every day they had spent together and every day in the future. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?"

Trunks's eyes went to his. "I was just thinking about us." He watched Goten come towards him, and he decided he was too slow. He grabbed Goten by the waist, pulling him onto the bed with him.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, you were taking too long," said Trunks as he faced his mate below him with a smile.

"You're just impatient."

"Well, have you seen yourself?" He saw the confusion in his eyes and thought how cute he looked trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Relax chibi, there's nothing wrong with you. You're fine." He pecked him on the lips.

"Then what did you mean by what you said?"

"I meant you're so beautiful, and it's hard to keep my hands off you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Goten noticed Trunks's face got serious, which made him nervous.

"No, I've only said it to you."

Goten was surprised by this and by the fire in his eyes that was only for him. He blushed realizing that his arousal was pressed up against Trunks's sweat pants. He noticed Trunks smiling as he pressed his body up against him, making them both groan. Trunks brought his lips to his ear and whispered, "What do you want?" He heard Goten shiver.

"I—I want," he flipped them so Trunks was below him, "I want you on the bottom."

Trunks was surprised and uncertain. "I've never been on the bottom before."

"Really?"

"No, but I'm willing to try something new." He leaned up on his arms and kissed Goten on the cheek.

Goten watched him lie back down and relax. "You really are changing aren't you?"

"For the better I hope, but I didn't think you'd make a big deal about sexual positions."

"Well I—I mean I've never done this before."

Trunks was watching him play with his fingers as he straddled his waist. He just didn't know what he did to the older saiyan. When Goten looked down at him, he saw pure, raw lust in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It just means I have a lot to teach you."

"You were always helpful when it came to my academics."

"And now I can help you in every way possible." He grabbed Goten's waist, bringing him down into a kiss. He started to rub circles into the skin of Goten's waist, making him moan in pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly Trunks opened his eyes, looking around; he noticed he was in his mother's lab. Water surrounded him. 'What happened, why am I in the regeneration tank?' In a flash the memories came back to him. 'I hope everyone's all right.' He tried to get a lock on their kis but found him blocked by the pain in his head. 'Well, so much for that, now to get out of here.' He drained the water, took off the EEG wires on his body, and carefully stepped out of the machine. His legs felt like Jell-O as he leaned against the machine. 'Ok, walking is not in the picture.' He tried to fly and managed to get himself up the stairs and into the hallway. He tried to track his friends and family down again and as a result felt a jolt of pain.

He thought about calling out but what if whatever was out there wasn't his family or friends. He leaned against the wall and moved the best he could. The first room he came upon was his sister Bulla's. He opened the door quietly, and his eyes saw blue hair poking out of the blanket and then to the window. It was night. He sat down at her desk chair, which was surprisingly comfortable and drifted off from exhaustion.

Bulla woke up from a nightmare, took a breath in and out before she slid her feet to the ground to stand up. Her eyes went to the figure sitting at her desk chair. She rushed to his side and shook him. "Trunks, TRUNKS!"

"Huh, what, Bulla." He felt her hug him tightly as he winced.

"Oh sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just some soreness. So, where is everyone?" He saw her face drop. "What Bulla? What happened?"

"Well, we're the only ones here Trunks. Everyone's still out there somewhere I'm guessing."

"I have to find them Bulla."

"No, dad told me to stay here and take care of you."

"Why did mom leave?"

"Well, it had been a few days and she had a sense that something wasn't right. She went out there to find him, and she hasn't been back since."

"Why would she do something so reckless?"

"Because she loves him you idiot."

"Ok, but that doesn't change the fact that I have to go out there."

"It's still dark outside."

"Fine, at dawn I'm going."

"I'm coming with you. The evil I sensed is no more. There was a explosion and then I felt the evil die."

"We're going to need a first aid kit."

"Right."

They managed to get some sleep before it was time to get up. Dawn came and the two Brief children were off into a world of uncertainty. Trunks and Bulla were blown away by the destruction but moved on to find their loved ones.

"Trunks, I sense someone nearby." He followed her to a pile of rubble and was able to remove the parts to find Chichi unconscious and bruised up a little.

"Sensu bean." Trunks demanded. He opened her mouth and forced her to chew the bean. He waited as she opened her eyes with surprise.

"Trunks."

"Hey Chichi." He helped her stand up. As soon as he did, he detected three other kis and smiled. "Come on Chichi, I sense—He saw Videl with her husband leaning on her for support and Pan smiling as she spotted them.

"Grandma, Trunks, Bulla, you're ok," said Pan.

Trunks watched as Pan buried herself in Chichi's arms. Trunks gave all three of them sensu beans and soon enough they got their strength back. Trunks looked out into the distance trying to get a lock of his parents and Goten, but the pain shot through his head. "Shit!" He brought his fingers to rub the pain away.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Bulla.

"I'm ok, you think you could track our parents and Goten down?" She nodded at his request.

"They're further away, but their kis are weak."

"All right, lets go."

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Gohan.

They flew over the forest, mountains, and a field before they made it to the canyon where Bulla had sensed them. She called out, "Hello!"

"Bulla!"

"Daddy!"

They landed in a cave, and Trunks let his sister go to hug their father. He looked over at his mother's unconscious body. He kneeled down before, giving her a sensu bean and handed the rest to Gohan to take care of his brother. He watched her rise and hugs him tightly. "Hey mom, it's good to see you." He helped her stand up as Bulla hugged her mother.

Gohan helped his little brother up, and Trunks felt something stir in him. 'I'm just relieved he's ok that's all.' He looked at his best friend, who was surprised to him alive. 'It must have been serious if he's so surprised to see me.' He suddenly felt Goten in his arms, squeezing him tight. He felt wetness on his shirt and rubbed his back to sooth his best friend.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere," Trunks said in a soft voice.

Goten pulled away and wiped his tears. "I know I'm just being silly."

"It's ok." He put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok to." He noticed Goten swaying, and he grabbed hold of him. "Maybe I spoke to soon."

"The brat killed the creature," said Vegeta.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I just let go and let the power inside me come out."

"I'm proud of you buddy."

"Thanks Trunks."

They flew back to meet up with Videl, Pan, and Chichi, who were so excited to see Goten was all right. He smiled at the scene, and a tug at his heart made it clear how much he wanted to let love in. Suddenly Trunks could feel something inside him threatening to come to surface and it scared him. "Fa—father." He managed to get the words out.

"Trunks." He made it to his son's side. "It will be all right." He saw his son's eyes go teal.

"Wh—what's happening to me?" He felt his body shaking.

"It's natural son, accept it." Trunks nodded his head. It was becoming painful to speak. He hid his tears with his face down. "Let it out son, it's all right."

He took a few deep breaths before he let what was running through his body consume him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He transformed into his super saiyan state, rising from the ground and into the sky.

"Vegeta, what's going on with Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"He'll be fine, he's going through a stage that's normal in a young saiyan but quiet rare at the same time."

Bulma thought she recognized these symptoms in her son and then she came to the realization. "He's chosen a mate," she said.

"Yes, you're quiet perceptive." He smirked.

"Well I am a genius."

"Hey dad, do you know who he's chosen to mate with?" asked Bulla.

"No, only Trunks knows."

Goten looked up into the sky to see his best friend convulsing. He wondered if he had to go through it when he picked a mate. He felt bad that Trunks had to go through this process alone. He wanted to help in any way he could. 'He's always been there for me.'

Gohan saw his little brother flying into Trunks's direction. "Goten!" Vegeta stopped him from going after him. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"Just wait and see." His expression was serious, so he stood down.

Goten transformed before he got too close to Trunks. He saw the tears streaming down his face, and Goten rushed over to him, breaking his shields. Holding onto him Trunks became aware of comfort.

"G—Go—Goten."

"Hey Trunks." He smiled. "How ya doing?"

Trunks noticed Goten's arms around his neck, which prompted him to bring his arms around his waist. "Trunks." He looked into his best friend's eyes, unexplainable passion in his blue eyes. What surprised Goten was when Trunks placed his hand on his cheek, came closer to his face, and kissed him.

Everyone was surprised on this display. Chichi fainted into her older son's arms. Bulma saw this and then brought her eyes back to the sky, a smile on her lips. "It's Goten."

"Mom," said Bulla.

"Trunks have chosen Goten to mate with him."

Goten heard this and was startled out of the kiss. Trunks gripped him tighter like he would lose him if he let go. He was breathing heavily as his hair returned to purple and his eyes back to blue. Trunks closed his eyes and fell limp in his embrace. Goten flew down with the unconscious saiyan in his arms.

Bulma could tell how shocked Goten was by this revelation. 'Is he going to break my son's heart? Maybe he needs more time to realize his feelings. It is understandable.' Bulma felt a capsule in her pocket, took it out, and looked at it.


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma drove the Capsule plane to Mount Pao on Chichi's insistence. She had a bad feeling about Chichi's intentions. 'Is she trying to separate them? No, she knows that that would devastate the bond the boys all ready have with each other.' She put the plane in autopilot and turned in her seat to see Pan watching Goten holding Trunks in his lap in the chair he was sitting in, which made Goten blush and Bulma and Pan smile. A frown soon replaced it when she looked at Chichi's disapproving look. 'Maybe I'm not wrong.'

"Bulma."

"Oh sorry Vegeta, what did you say?"

"We're getting close." He saw the sad expression on her face. "What?"

"I'll tell you later." She landed the ship and saw Goten's hesitancy to leave her son. 'There's definitely something between them.' Her thinking was interrupted by Chichi calling out to her youngest son to get off the plane, who was still uneasy. "Goten, he'll be ok, I promise."

"Thanks Bulma."

She watched him smile at her before he got off the plane. She turned it around and flew back home. Bulla kept an eye on Trunks. She saw him opening his eyes. "Trunks, you're ok." She smiled and hugged him.

"Where's Goten?"

Vegeta saw his mate swallow the lump in her throat. "Chichi wanted me to drop him off at home. She was insistent about it actually."

"Yeah I figured, she always thought I wasn't a good influence on him."

"Trunks, do you know you chose him to mate with?" asked Bulla.

"Yes." There was no doubt in his answer. He could tell his mother and sister accepted his choice, but his father was hard to read.

"He cares about you quiet a lot son, and that's all that matters."

"But how much?"

"He does Trunks, he just needs more time to realize it," said Bulma.

"There's just on problem. He's still with Valese. I don't like her. She's as dumb as a post."

"Bulla!"

"What Trunks, it's true."

Trunks watched Bulla thinking, and it never led to anything good. "Bulla."

"Do you think she loves him Trunks?"

"I don't know."

"You want him to be happy even if it's not with you."

"I think this conversation is over." He said in a cold voice, turning away from her.

Bulla sighed and moved from her seat next to him to her mother's seat, so she could talk to her son.

"Trunks, you can't avoid this no matter how much you want to. You and Goten will have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. It was a mistake that won't happen again."

"Trunks, why are you acting like this?"

"He all ready has someone so I have to move on and accept that."

"Don't forget son, you chose him," said Vegeta. "It comes with a certain burden."

"Then I wish I never chose him."

"In your heart you know you don't really mean that," said Bulma. "Your father would never admit that he chose me to mate with in the beginning, but it came to a point where he realized he couldn't imagine a life without me in it."

Trunks saw his father take his mother's hand in his. He could sense pure joy from both of them. 'I want to be happy, and I can't imagine that without you Goten. Maybe you'll understand some day how much I love you.'

Trunks lied awake in his bed at his home away from his family. They had dropped him off before they went home. He looked to the empty space beside him. He was lonely.


	12. Chapter 12

It was morning, and Valese had wanted to meet up for breakfast. She saw him come towards her and smiled. They shared a brief kiss that brought up Trunks's kiss yesterday that had so much passion; it could have brought him to his knees. The kiss he shared with his girlfriend didn't even come close to the feelings Trunks stirred up in him.

They sat down and Valese could tell something was up with her boyfriend. "Hey Goten, what's up? You seem down."

"I have to tell you something that's not easy for me to say."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I have to break up with you."

"WHAT!"

"Something happened yesterday that I need to sort through."

"And you can't sort it through with me?"

"No, I think my feelings for you have changed. I'm really sorry Valese, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but you deserve someone who has strong feelings for you."

"Whatever Goten, I was cheating on you anyway."

"WHAT!"

"You won't have sex with me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"If you cared about me, you would have understood."

"Understood what Goten? You wanted to wait, wait for what?"

"Someone special, apparently that person isn't you."

She walked away and as soon as he looked up from the table, she was holding hands with another guy. 'I shouldn't feel bad. I should be relieved. It hurts a little, but I'm sure I'll get over it.'

After he finished breakfast, he took a walk around the city. Construction was being done on his college and other buildings ruined by the destruction of evil. The employees of Capsule Corporation were pitching in as well.

"Hey Goten."

"Hercule."

"Isn't it great? Trunks and his employees volunteering to rebuild. I think I'll throw a celebration after it's complete."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Goten suddenly became nervous and warm all over his body. 'What the hell is going on with my body? Could I be reacting to Trunks? Wait! That means he's here. Oh man I'm not ready for this.'

"Goten, Goten!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Hercule, you were saying something."

"Well I was saying how surprising it is that Trunks came back to work all ready. Bulma said he got banged up pretty bad."

"Yeah, but he's stubborn. He's going to do what he wants regardless if other want him to take it easy."

"That sure sounds like him."

"Hey, is someone talking about me?"

"Trunks, it's good to see you up and about," said Hercule as he shook his hand. "I was just telling Goten about throwing a celebration after you and your employees complete the construction. And of course you can bring dates. Goten, you're still seeing Valese, right?"

"No." He could tell Trunks was surprised by this as well as curious.

"Why? What happened?" Hercule asked.

"I—I uh don't really want to talk about it."

"Maybe I can help, I've dated in my time, still do."

Trunks was disturbed by that concept. 'Who could stand being with him on a date? I'd have to kill myself.'

"Um ok. She cheated on me, and I broke off with her before she confessed that."

"WHAT!"

Goten and Hercule turned to see Trunks in Super saiyan form that surprised both of them. "Trunks, calm down, it's no big deal." He wasn't calming down. "What's it going to take for you to calm down?" He then realized what he had to say, and he knew he would feel embarrassed. "She broke up with me because all she wanted from the relationship was sex, and I wouldn't give it to her."

Trunks returned to his normal state. "You're a—

"Yes, yes but you don't have to say it out loud."

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Let's not talk about this here, actually lets not talk about it at all."

"Well, I can always set you up with someone. I have a lot of fans your age," said Hercule.

"That's kind of disturbing," said Trunks as Goten laughed.

Hercule shrugged it off. "Anyway, what do you say Goten?"

"No, I don't think so." He could sense his best friend's surprise again. "I think I need to take some time and concentrate on my life. I gave so much of myself to Valese."

"Mr. Briefs."

Goten's eyes widened as he recognized the guy. It was one of the guys who beat him up in High School. 'Why does everything happen to me?'

"Oh man, I can't believe it Trunks you still hang out with that douche bag."

"You want to be fired Hanson? If you ever insult my friend again, you'll be living in a box. You got it?"

"All right fine boss whatever you say but he's a pretty weak guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, I don't want to say."

"Tell me now or you're fired."

"He was easy to beat up in High School, but he took it like a champ."

"You're right Hanson," he said coldly. "You're fired, get out of my sight."

Trunks could feel a lot of emotions threatening to escape him at once but he didn't want to make another scene, so he took a breath. He walked calmly up to Goten, took his arms in his hand, and twisted it backwards. "Ow, ow, Trunks, you're hurting me."

"That's the least of your worries." Trunks looked around to notice they were alone. Trunks let him go from his grip. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I had an interesting chat with Hanson."

Goten's blood ran cold. 'He knows but will he understand when I tell him?'

"What happened when I left high school Goten?"

"It's not so much what happened there and more what started at home."

"Go on."

"Well my mom was so excited when I finally got a stable girlfriend that she brought up ideas of marriage and kids. Everyday she would hint on the idea. Imagine her surprise when I tell my mom I broke up with Valese and don't plan to get married or have children." He sighed. "And I love my brother but he could not stop telling me how important my grades are. I don't want to be a scholar. I'm just tired and if that wasn't enough, my dad's decision to go off and train hasn't been easy on me. It just seems everyone in family has moved on from it, and I'm still bitter. I just wanted it all to stop."

"So, you decided to let the bullies at school beat the shit out of you and you decided to not fight back, is that about the size of it?"

"Trunks."

"Why didn't you come to me Goten? I would have helped you in any way I could. We used to take on our emotional burdens together. What changed?"

"We got older, and it seemed we were drifting. You go off to your plan future and me doing everything possible to escape the one my mom set down for me."

"You didn't want to bother me. You figured I have a big job now and with all the people I would meet that I would forget you, which is quiet the opposite." He turned to his best friend. "I think of you everyday Goten. There's hardly a minute that goes by that I don't think about you."

Goten's heart was beating loudly, more than he thought it could beat, especially when Trunks took him by the waist and kissed him senseless. Goten's arms were by his side until they had a mind of their own, wrapping themselves around Trunks's neck. 'Should I kiss him back? But he's doing such a good job on his own. No, no, what am I thinking? I have to pull away. I can't, his lips feel so good against mine. Is this what real love feels like? I'm thinking too much. Isn't that Trunks's job, but if he's not thinking, then we're in big trouble.'

He pulled away from Trunks, creating some distance between them. "Whoa, whoa Trunks, what are you thinking?"

"I wasn't actually, I was just going with my feelings. They get me out of hand. At least that's what my father thinks."

"You always think before you act. Don't tell me I'm going to have to think for the both of us from now on." He smiled.

"That's funny Goten, keep talking like that and see were it gets you."

"I'm not scared of you Trunks. What could you possibly do to me?"

"I could kiss you." He smiled.

"That doesn't scare me."

"I know it's what happens after that that frightens you." Trunks got closer to him and all Goten wanted to do was run away.

"Trunks look, I know you've chosen me as your mate but I'm—

"I know Goten, you're not interested in me."

"What makes you think that? I kissed you back."

He surprised Trunks again. Usually he could read his best friend. "This maybe the first time I say this, but I'm confused."

"I have strong feelings for you Trunks, but I have to find out where they come from."

"I understand Goten. I'll see you around." He knew Goten was watching him go, and he felt from him a longing. 'He wants to be loved, but he's scared it will be too real."

Goten wandered the city in a haze. 'My mom would kill me for having these kinds of feelings, especially for a man and especially it being Trunks. Oh, what am I going to do? I could lose my mother but I think I could lose Trunks to.' He stopped at a bus stop. 'Maybe I need to get lost for a while, sort out my thoughts.' He dropped in his change and noticed his brother and wife on the bus.

"Hey guys." He sat across from them. "What are you two doing on the bus?"

"We could ask you the same thing," said Gohan.

"I had some things I had to take care of and now I have a lot to think about."

"Well, you do look kind of pale Goten," said Videl.

"I'm fine, just stressed out. It's nothing to worry about." Goten gritted his teeth as Gohan got up from his seat and sat beside him.

"Goten!" He could tell his brother was trying not to scream out. He saw Videl pull the rope, and he followed his wife off the bus with his little brother in his arms. He took off into the air with his wife holding on to his leg.

They landed outside the Briefs home, and Videl knocked on the door with desperation. "WHAT?" The couple noticed Vegeta was a little disheveled as Bulma walked in her rope, looking the same way in appearance. They noticed the writhing boy in Gohan's arms.

Bulma hooked Goten up to the machines he needed and did what she could to make him comfortable. Vegeta was getting annoyed with Gohan's pacing. "Will you cut that out? He'll be fine."

"Sorry Vegeta."

Videl got off the phone with Pan's school. "I have to go pick up Pan from school." She kissed her husband briefly. "See you at home and tell me how Goten's doing."

"Sure I will, see you at home."

Bulma just got off the phone as well. "Trunks should be here soon," she said.

"Why does he need to be here?" He saw the couple look at each other.

"You want to take this Bulma?"

"Your brother needs Trunks to—

"Bite him," said Trunks.

"WHAT!"

"Relax Gohan, he won't stop being in pain until I do this." Trunks walked passed him and into the hall. He made his way to the medical room and walked up to his bedside. He sniffed the young saiyan's neck, taking in his erotic smell before licking the skin. His teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh as Goten's eyes flew open in surprise. A moan erupted from his mouth that spurred Trunks on. He sucked on the wound, earning a whimper from his best friend.

"Tr—Trunks."

"Hey Goten, how do you feel?"

"Well, I'm not in pain anymore accept now my mom's going to kill me when she sees the hickey you gave me."

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to die."

"What!"

"The wound means I've marked you as my mate."

"Shit! Things now became more complicated."

"Well yeah because you're making them."

"I—so what does this mean, specifically?"

"We have a one sided bond. You can sense my feelings, and it's possible you can read my mind." He sighed. "I know it can be a burden, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you could handle it."

He watched Goten inspect the mark with his fingers. He hissed as his fingers ran across the mark. "So, will this eventually disappear?" He suddenly felt Trunks's sadness enter his body. "I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"I would never want to hurt you intentionally. You're my best friend."

"Yes. I am you're best friend, but I can be so much more for you."

Vegeta stopped on the stairs, leaning against the wall. He never heard his son so passionate.

Goten could feel how intense Trunks felt for him and was blown away. 'Wow, he's putting his heart out their and its all for me but why am I worth it?' He played with the blanket covering his lap not facing Trunks. "Why me?" He saw Trunks cover his hands with his own.

"We've always been together, and you've always been someone I can lean on when times get rough. You know me better than anyone and accept for who I really am. I love who you are. You're carefree nature, you're kindness, selflessness. We have a good time together Goten. I just want to continue that path. I want to be with you forever. I chose you to mate with, and I think from the beginning I've always known it would be you. I just had to be patient and let you come to me." Trunks rested his hands to his sides. Goten moved the covers off his body, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, scooting his body to the edge. His feet met the floor as he stood in front of Trunks. He walked passed him, around the room. "Trunks, I—I'm—

"Scared. I know, but the last thing I would want to do is hurt you, you have to know that Goten." He put a hand on his shoulder. He watched him smile.

"I know that to." He looked at Trunks.

"If you want me to back off, I'll understand. I just needed you to know how I felt."

He felt Trunks walking away and panicked. "NO!" He saw Trunks stop in his tracks and turn to face him.

"No what?"

"I—I don't want you to stop."

"And why is that?" He stood so close to Goten that he could hear him breathing heavily.

"Because, I love you to, Trunks." Placing his trembling hand on his cheek, he kissed him roughly on the lips and then moved away before Trunks could respond.

"Chibi, what the hell?" He then understood as he felt Goten's canines sink into the flesh of his neck. He felt Goten's arms around his waist, holding him tightly. Trunks smiled as he felt Goten's warmth wrap around him like a comfortable blanket.

Goten pulled away and smiled at Trunks. He didn't count on Trunks attacking his mouth so fiercely that they fell over, and he was even more surprised when he continued to kiss him while they were on the floor. He went along with it and then they broke apart to breath. He picked Goten up, placed him on the bed, and covered him with the blanket. He kissed him on the forehead, hearing his mate laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I don't ever remember you being tender with anyone."

"And that's funny because?"

"You always used to be so distant from those who cared about you, but you seem different now."

"Well, I hope so. I've been trying to change ever since I realized the way I was living my life wasn't working for me anymore." Suddenly, Goten's stomach echoed through out the room and Trunks laughed. "I bet you're starving but first you should probably change." He scooped Goten up in his arms and walked upstairs into the hall.

They didn't count on Gohan coming around the corner. The scene of his little brother in Trunks's arms surprised him. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Trunks let Goten stand as he walked up to his brother. "I want you to be happy for us Gohan. Trunks and I are together." He could see the surprise in his eyes as well as shock. "Gohan."

"You're my brother Goten, I support you in everything you do. This won't be any different, but I'm just worried how mom will take. She wanted grandchildren from both of her sons."

"Maybe I can wait a little while before I tell her."

"You're afraid she won't love you anymore," said Trunks.

Goten nodded at his mate. "I just don't think she'll understand."

"Why wouldn't she understand? She's your mother," said Bulma.

"Yeah, that's just it. She's MY mother. She's not you Bulma. You accept your kids no matter what. My mom's not the same way."

Trunks let Goten get changed in his room while he talked with Gohan in the living room.

"You don't have to worry Gohan. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Gohan smiled. "You know that's the same thing I told Videl's dad."

"Really."

"Yeah, and he said over my dead body."

"I think that will be your mother's response to Goten and I."

Goten came into the living room with an expression on his face that got noticed by his big brother and his mate.

"What's wrong Goten?" asked his brother.

"Mom called. Dad's comes home again, and she wants us to come home."

"Well, I guess we should go," said Gohan.

"You can go Gohan. I can't."

"Why not?"

"You even have to ask. He abandoned his family. He's nothing but selfish." He sat down the couch."

"And just what am I supposed to tell mom and dad?"

"Tell them the truth."

"Ok, well I'll see you around little brother."

Bulma, Vegeta, and Bulla made their way out the door before Gohan, but he soon followed after them, explaining why Goten wasn't coming. "Why aren't you going with them Trunks?"

"Why would I go anywhere? Your all the company I want." He sat beside him on the couch, and Goten leaned into him with Trunks's arm around him.

"You know you'll have to face him eventually. I mean I know how much you hurt because of him, but he's your dad."

"You're right Trunks," he sighed, "Man I hate when you're right."

"Well, I don't want you to hate me chibi." He smirked as he nibbled on his ear and stroked his thigh, earning a moan from his mate. His mouth whispered into his ear. "I want you to love me."

Goten found himself below Trunks on the couch. His lips were engulfed by Trunks's as he put his arms around his neck. He pulled back to look into Goten's eyes to see the spark that had always been in them, but this spark was different somehow. It was more alive then ever.

Trunks tore his mate's shirt off, surprising the younger saiyan, attacking his torso with his mouth and leaving wet trails on his skin. While he was doing this, his hands made their way to his pants. His hands stopped there, unsure if he should continue. He looked at the flushed boy beneath him, his eyes in confusion. "Wh—why'd you stop Trunks?"

He smiled at him. "I don't want to do this on the couch chibi."

"Since when do you care where we do it?"

"You have a point. I never cared with the other ones I was with, but you're different, you're special to me. I don't want to intentionally disrespect you."

"That's so sweet Trunks." He smiled as he kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, you want to spar like old times?"

"You read my mind Goten."

Heavy breathing filled the space of the gravity room, as the two mates rested on the floor from the exhaustion from their sparring session.

"M—Maybe we shouldn't have fought and made out at the same time," said Trunks.

"W—What are you talking about? It was your idea."

He smiled. "Well, I'll scratch that idea. I'll come up with something more creative." Trunks managed to move his body over to his mate's, resting his head on his chest.

"I'm really happy," said Goten.

Trunks smiled. "Me to chibi." The words suddenly left his mouth before he could stop them. "You want to live with me Goten?" He could tell how surprised he was by Trunks's abruptness.

Trunks felt Goten hold on tight to him. "More than anything in the world Trunks." He felt Trunks's happiness seep into him like a tidal wave. Trunks held him tight as well.

"So, should we get out and shower?"

"I don't know if I can get up."

Trunks laughed. "Me neither but we can't stay in here forever in our filth." Trunks managed to sit up and stand. Holding out a hand to his companion, Goten grabbed it, and they walked out of the gravity room.

They ended up on the floor of the shower, the warm water falling on them. Holding each other close, they didn't realize they had fallen asleep with the water still running.

Trunks opened his eyes to see the shower water falling on him, and his sleeping companion. The movement of Goten's leg in between his caused Trunks to arch his back, bringing the leg closer to his inner thigh. He smiled a devious smirk as he managed to separate himself from his mate, leaving Goten beneath the older saiyan.

Trunks nipped the flesh of his mate's sensitive neck, waking him up to see the beautiful man that was above him. He reached out his hand and cupped his cheek, which Trunks began to kiss and eventually lick with his tongue before he came down to his lover, capturing his lips with Goten's.

Before Goten knew what was happening, Trunks picked him up in his arms, deepening the kiss. His arms went around his neck. He was able to turn the shower nozzle off, step out of the shower, and dry them both off with his mate still in his arms. He let him go as he watched Goten rush into his walk in closet. He quickly followed him in there.

"Hey Trunks, where's the light in here?"

"Why do we need the light?" Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's naked waist, pulling his body to his.

Goten felt his lover's arousal pressed up against him. He smiled, knowing what Trunks needed. "I want to get dressed."

"You're no fun chibi," he whispered in his ear. He let his chibi go to find clothes, turning on the light to see his mate smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Speak for yourself."

He watched Trunks leave the closet and go back into the bathroom, knowing Trunks had to take care of himself in there.

Goten sat down on Trunks's old bed, looking around the room. It still looked the same accept there were some absences. He wondered why Bulma didn't change the room once Trunks moved out. 'Maybe she wants him to feel like he always has a place here in his childhood home. I wonder what my mom will do once she finds out I'm moving in with Trunks. I probably never be allowed back there.'

Trunks walked out of the bathroom naked, put on a robe that was still left in his room, and put it on. He lied down on the bed and looked over at his mate who was in deep thought. "What's up Goten?"

He faced Trunks relaxing on the bed. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm lazy."

Goten lied his body down beside Trunks and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm wondering what my mom will say when I tell her I'm with you."

"I know you're afraid that you're going to lose her."

"It's ok Trunks, I love you more than my mother."

"It's not the same type of love you know."

"Yeah, but I feel like my feelings for you are much stronger than hers."

"I really hope your mother can be accepting of our relationship."

"Me to but I doubt it."

"Don't worry too much chibi, I'll take good care of you."

"Do I want to know why you emphasized the word, good?"

"I'm sure you all ready know why." He sat in bed. "I'll get dressed and then we're off to my house. I think you'll like it a lot."

They landed inside Trunks's house, and he couldn't help but notice Goten's jaw dropped. Trunks was amused by it, but it came to an end when he sensed two familiar kis outside his house. He turned to his mate to see the concerned look in his eye.

"Goten."

"It's ok Trunks."

Goten let his parents inside his companion's home, closing the door behind them. He could feel the dread wash over his raven-haired mate and a little bit of courage seep into him.

"Mom, I can explain."

"Well, this should be good," said Chichi.

"He doesn't need to explain Chichi," said Goku as he looked at his wife, "I all ready now why."

Goten was surprised by what his father said. He didn't know he could be so perceptive. "If you know why I didn't come to see you, then you probably know that I think you're selfish."

"Goten!" exclaimed Chichi. "You don't disrespect your father like that."

"He's the one that disrespected his family by leaving but no one seems to care about that."

Trunks was surprised by Goten standing up to his mother and at the same time he was strangely turned on by it. He had never seen Goten be so authoritative in his life. 'This is just embarrassing. I wonder if Goku's figured out about Goten and I.' He risked a glance at him, but he was too concerned with his family. 'Well that was close.'

Goten left his parents silent to process what he was saying. Trunks was struggling whether to be there for him as his lover or best friend. 'You're an idiot Briefs. You're his friend first.'

"Sweetie, I never knew you felt this way," said Chichi to her son.

"No one wanted to talk about it and I didn't want to upset anyone," said Goten.

"Goten, I'm so sorry son. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Goku.

"I'm NOT the only one you hurt dad."

"I want to make it up to you, to our family. That's why I've come back."

"And when will you leave us again? When there's no more drama to deal with?"

"GOTEN, that's enough," said Gohan.

"What are you doing here Gohan?" asked Goten. "Why are you defending him?"

"It's because I don't think you understand what being a full blooded saiyan really means."

"Neither do you Gohan," said Trunks. "And how dare you use that as an excuse for your father. He only has himself to blame for leaving and though it is true that a full blooded saiyan has an innate desire to get strong, that doesn't mean he has to go away somewhere to get stronger." Trunks walked towards the door and opened it. "Now, it's obvious that this whole thing can't be solved in one day so I think it's worth sleeping on and discussing another time."

"Come on Goten, we're leaving," said Chichi.

Trunks could feel his mate's confliction, but he knew that Goten had to make his own decision. This was something he wouldn't decide for him. He wouldn't admit that he was afraid he would leave, but he couldn't ask him to stay if he wasn't certain about it.

"I'm moving in with Trunks." He knew Trunks was happy about his choice.

After Goten blocked out his mother's apprehensions about him moving in with Trunks, he lied down on the couch, starring up at the ceiling fans, wondering how it was even possible that he was losing his family. 'There's always been one constant in my life.' He looked over the couch to see Trunks had just hung up his phone, smiling at him.

"Hey chibi, are you doing ok?" He leaned over the couch, crossing his arms over the edge, leaning his head on them.

"I'm just great. My mom hates me, and my brother is defending my dad's actions. I've never felt better."

Trunks could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Your mom doesn't hate you, she just doesn't understand you."

"Well, then what's my brother's deal?" Goten sat up on the couch, knowing Trunk would sit beside him.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Gohan's known your father longer than you have. I guess maybe he's accepted his father's leaving because he has his own life now, his own family to take care of."

"I'm not buying it Trunks. I think he's buried his feelings about it just like his real power comes when he's provoked by something painful."

"That does sound more plausible. Well, you do know him better than I do." Trunks felt Goten's head on his chest, and he felt his warmth spread to his body. Trunks smiled as he brought his arm around him.

"Are you smiling?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's just a feeling." He felt Trunks kiss him on the cheek, working his way down his neck. He soon found himself below the insatiable saiyan prince. "Tru—Trunks," he gasped as he kissed the exposed flesh of his torso. 'How did he get my shirt off so fast?'

"Experience." Trunks smirked as his tongue soaked in the taste of his pale skin. He felt Goten arch his body, trying to get closer to him. Trunks was able to remove his lover's pants along with his boxers without Goten comprehending what happened until Trunks moved from kissing his torso to smiling down at him.

Out of his daze Goten looked down at himself to realize he was naked below his lover. "Look who's eager?" Goten smiled. "I can't say I'm surprised though."

"You've always known me so well chibi." He removed his clothes and was startled when Goten grabbed him by the hips, pressing their bodies together. They both groaned together. "But you're certainly full of surprises." Trunks felt Goten's hands around his waist, moving his fingers up his back. He rested his head on his chest. He sighed in happiness. "Hey, you want to know something interesting?"

"So, there's something I don't know about the great Trunks Briefs." He heard Trunks laugh.

"You make a good point." He took a breath out. "I've never been this intimate with someone. I've never let someone hold me in this state, but it feels right with you, you know."

"You didn't want to let anyone get too close to you."

"I believed everyone was out to take advantage of me, so I was in and out quickly. I never felt anything genuine with them, but you've always been so trusting, so pure and innocent."

"Pure and innocent, huh?" Trunks found himself below his pale lover. He was surprised by Goten taking control, but he was wondering what he'd do next. Trunks kept his eyes on his lover as he grabbed his hips, positioned himself in line with…

'No, he wouldn't do that but he hasn't had any experience. He could really hurt himself. I have to stop this.' All of a sudden he felt a pressure enveloping his lower body and as he looked up, he saw the pain on Goten's face as he impaled himself on Trunks's member. Trunks watched him moving in and out of him in a slow motion until Trunks moaned, spurring Goten to go faster.

Goten looked down at Trunks, whose gaze was on him, filled with lust, love, and passion for the younger saiyan. He grabbed Trunks's hips with his hands, moving Trunks as far as he could go inside Goten's opening. He could feel Trunks's essence spill inside him as Trunks moaned in pleasure.

As soon as Trunks could breathe easy, he watched the rise and fall of his lover's chest before he fell onto Trunks's body. Trunks heard the beating of his chibi's heart and smiled. His hands went around the exhausted saiyan and before closing his eyes, kissed the nape of his neck as well as pulling the blanket neatly draped over the couch, onto their sweat soaked bodies.

The moonlight traveled through the living room window, landing on the two sleeping lover. The light caused surprisingly light sleeper Goten to stir. He was carefully not to wake up his lavender-haired lover. He carefully removed himself from Trunks's member, making Trunks groan and him hiss. As soon as he stood, he felt the pain from his actions a few hours before. When he took one step, he let out a quiet whimper, which woke up his lover.

"Mmmm, Goten, what are you doing?" He sat up on the couch, the blanket covering him.

"I was going to grab a shower." His face grimaced.

"I was going to warn you."

"I wanted to Trunks. I know I'm not as experienced as you and besides I doubt you ever let anyone dominate you."

"No, I haven't but you did mind blowing for your first time. You're sure you were a virgin before we had sex."

"I figured it was just instinct." Goten hissed.

"Let me help you chibi. You look like a wounded animal." He took Goten in his arms, carrying him upstairs and into the shower.

He lied his raven-haired lover down on the shower ground, so he could turn on the warm water. Lying right beside Goten, he took his hand in his. "I love you Trunks."

"I love you to Goten." He sat up just staring at the beautiful, naked man lying down in his shower.

"Hey Trunks, are, are you looking me over?"

Trunks blushed. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about that. I want to make sure you're feeling ok inside. I just want to check you out, if you don't mind?"

"Ok."

Trunks watched Goten spread his legs before him. His smell was intoxicating, but he didn't let the smell distract him. He entered one of his fingers inside, making Goten whimper as well as clinching his muscles. "Easy Goten, try to relax." He took his member in his other hand, stroking the skin. He turned his attention back to his one finger, feeling around inside. Once Trunks was done with his inspection of his lover's body, he looked over at Goten, who was breathing heavy and whose gaze was glazed over in pleasure.

"Wha—wha—what's the diagnoses?" Goten smiled.

"You're going to be fine. Just wait a little while before you impale yourself on me."

"Well, I didn't hear any complaints from you Trunks."

Trunks blushed. "Two shay." He smiled as he leaned up against the tiled wall of the shower. He closed his eyes and sighed as Goten lied against his chest, his head leaning against his shoulder, giving Trunks access to his lover's neck. His eyes spotted the mark he had left on Goten's skin. He kissed it and started licking the bite mark, causing Goten to gasp.

"Ahh! Trunks."

"It feels good, huh?" He smirked. "How about this?" He moved his hands down to his inner thighs, stroking the skin. He felt Goten burry his face on his shoulder.

"Trunks," he moaned.

"What is it chibi?" Trunks asked innocently as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I—I love you so much." He buried himself as far as he could go into Trunks's skin.

Trunks kissed him briefly on his lips, taking Goten in his arms, and standing up with him in the shower. He watched his companion's hand reach for the shower knob, turning the water off. "Well, aren't you helpful." He didn't expect his lover to roughly kiss him on the mouth, pulling away as he buried himself in Trunks's chest.

"Goten, is everything ok?" he asked as his raven-haired lover looked up at him.

"I—I want to tell my parents about us."

"You're just worried about how your mom will react."

"Yeah, I mean I'm not so worried about my dad's acceptance. The weird thing is, I think he knows."

"You sensed that to, huh?" He laid Goten on the bed, joining him on the other side of the bed.

"You're lucky?"

"How do you figure that? Well accept I have you."

A blush appeared on Goten's face. "You have a great mom, who understands you, doesn't force to do anything you don't want to do, or puts you down because you don't live up to her standards."

"Come here." Trunks opened up his arms. The warmth that hit him as Goten moved into his body made him smile. "I want you to know that even if your mother doesn't agree with us being together, that I love you and I think you're perfect just the way you are. Don't change who you are because you think it will make your mom happy. It's more important that you are happy, nothing else matters to me, you understand?" He felt hold him tighter, pressing their arousals together. Trunks groaned. "I—I'll take that as a yes chibi."

"I'm tired."

Trunks laughed. "Understandable with all the work you put in."

A blush appeared on Goten's face once again. "Well, I'm sure you enjoyed yourself." He could tell how impressed Trunks was by his boldness.


	13. Chapter 13

It was 6AM when Trunks arrived at work. The paper stack waiting for him at his desk made him let out a sigh in frustration. He sensed his mother behind him and turned around to see her smiling face. "Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Your sister has a new boyfriend."

"Why that good news? You know how much she goes through boyfriends."

"I think this might be different Trunks. She says she can't picture herself with anyone else but him."

This struck Trunks in a curious way. "Then I'll have to meet him."

"Well he's coming over for dinner tonight so you can bring Goten with you. How is he by the way?"

"He's taking it easy." He sighed. "I wish I was doing the same."

"I know sweetie but just keep in mind that I didn't force this on you. You decided this all on your own."

"Yeah, I know," he said as his phone rang. "Well, I have to get to work."

Goten became restless lying in bed all day. He managed to stand and get dressed while still sore. He decided to go to the beach, so he grabbed a pair of trunks and a towel, and headed out.

Sitting on his towel in the sand he sighed in pleasure as he felt the sun's rays hit his sun tanned lotion body. He felt his eyes get heavy, so he slipped into dreamland. When he woke up an hour later, he got up from his towel and ran towards the water. As soon as his body hit the water, he dove under, his face showed a smile. The surface was in his sight and as he broke it, he sensed two familiar kis nearby. His scanned the beach until his eyes came upon his parents.

He dove back under the water to think. 'Why of all days did they have to be here? I wonder if mom is upset with me staying with Trunks.' He popped his head out of the water. 'Well by the look on her face she looks content. But that could be because of dad. He knows how to calm her down. Well here goes everything.' He rose from the water, brought his towel and clothes with him, and headed to where his parent's things were set up.

"Hey mom, dad." He felt his mother's arms around him instantly. He saw his father smiling at him.

"I missed you sweetie."

"You're not mad with me."

"No, of course not Goten. I realize I was coming onto strong. You'll find the right woman to love and have kids with when you're ready."

Goten decided he didn't want to make a public scene by arguing with his mother, so he let her expectations for him go this once. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, your father and I saw that it was a beautiful day today so we thought what better way to spend the day outside than at the beach."

"What about you son?" asked Goku.

"I was feeling restless being lazy." His father's laughter made him smile.

"You know you could be studying," said Chichi.

"But the college isn't fully rebuilt yet."

"You're brother wouldn't be slacking off. I'm just glad you're living with Trunks, who can help you with your studies."

Goten took a deep breathe in and out, trying to refrain from saying something he'd regret. 'That's not all he's helping me with. Did I just flirt with myself?' He sighed. 'Great, now I'm creepy. Maybe it's time to tell her.'

"Goten," said Chichi.

"Oh, sorry mom, what were you saying?"

"You need to be focused on your studies. Just because you're out of college temporarily, doesn't mean you should be slacking off."

"You're right mom, I think I'll be leaving now." He turned around to see his brother with Videl and Pan. 'So, this is what my mom wants for me. Well I can tell my brother's happy but I don't want what he has. I all ready have someone of my own.'

He walked passed by them without a word and as soon as he came upon a deserted area, he flew into the direction of Trunks's place.

Trunks made it back to his house at 4PM, searching for his lover. He put his shoes away and socks in the hamper. He didn't hear any sound, which worried him. He walked into the bathroom to see Goten in the bathtub full of bubbles. Trunks sat at edge. "Your day was that bad chibi?"

"You have no idea Trunks."

Trunks watched as his lover arched his neck. 'No, don't think about it right now, he needs you to listen to him, which wouldn't be so hard if he wasn't naked in a bath tub with bubbles.'

"I went to the beach today, and I was having a good time until I spotted my parents. Man I shouldn't have gone over to them. I just wanted to be civil, and I was. I didn't start an argument with my mother."

"Wow, that is impressive."

"Yeah, so I figured a bath would relax me. I'm still tense though, and I'm still sore."

"I'm sorry Goten but maybe I can make you relax." He smirked.

"Well," Goten smiled, "lets see what you go—Trunks interrupted him with a passionate kiss on the lips.

When Trunks pulled away, the lavender man entering the bathtub in his clothes which stopped Goten's words. He started his assault on Goten's body as the raven-haired man closed his eyes to feel everything Trunks was doing to him. He couldn't hold in the sounds threatening to come out of his mouth. "Tr—Tru—Trunks, aaaahhhh!" Goten opened his eyes to watch Trunks continuation of attacking his body with his lips. He could feel himself getting hard.

As if Trunks could sense this, he stopped what he was doing and smirked with an evil look in his eyes. Goten watched as Trunks's head disappeared under the water, and he wondered what Trunks was doing until he felt a warmth wrapped around his penis. The sucking made Goten go nuts as he grabbed onto the sides of the tub with his head back, moaning in pleasure.

Trunks felt Goten come into his mouth, and he made sure that one drop didn't escaped his mouth before he swallowed. He came from out of the water to see his raven-haired companion was breathing heavily. "Relaxed now?" He smiled.

"Well, yeah, but now I'm exhausted to." He smiled back at his lover. "How was your day?" He watched as Trunks positioned himself to lying on the younger man's chest. "Grueling as usual." He sighed. "You said you were still sore." He put his finger inside him, feeling around.

"Ju—just when I—I got my—my breathing back."

"I know it's hard for you chibi but try to stay off your feet for a few days. You'll heal faster." Trunks felt his eyes close as Goten massaged his scalp. Goten smiled down at the sleeping saiyan. He stayed there with his lover for another hour admiring Trunks until he felt his legs going numb.

He took Trunks in his arms and stood up in the tub, where the bubbled water was going down the drain. He dried them both off with his ki and winced all the way to the bed. Once he placed Trunks down, covering his lover, he sat down on the other side, calming his breathing.

The phone rang on Goten's bedside table, surprisingly not waking up Trunks. 'Wow who knew Trunks to be a deep sleeper, work must be harder than I thought.' He picked up the phone. "Hello, hey Bulma."

"Are you and Trunks still coming tonight?"

"He didn't tell me but sure Bulma. What's the occasion?"

"Bulla's new boyfriend."

"That's great, you never invite her boyfriends over."

"Yeah well Bulla says this one is special, he's the one."

"Well, I'm happy for him. I'm just curious, have you met him?"

"No, this will be the first time and plus Vegeta would have killed him if he saw Bulla anywhere near her."

Goten laughed. "Yeah, you're right about that. So, what time should we come by?"

"Seven would be good. See you later Goten."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. He turned to see the clock read 6:45PM. "Oh crap." He shook Trunks until he awakened.

"Huh, what's going on Goten?"

"We have to go Trunks. Your mom's expecting us at seven, and it's six forty five."

Trunks watched his lover rush to get dressed, and he found it amusing so he watched. When his lover looked at him incredulously, he smirked.

"Trunks, why are you just lying there? We got to go now if we want to make it in time." He watched as Trunks came towards him. "No Trunks not right now are you crazy?" He felt Trunks's breath on his neck, and he could feel Trunks sniffing his neck.

Before he could say another word, Trunks's hands grabbed him by the waist, throwing him onto the bed. He looked into Trunks's eyes was pure, raw lust. "What has gotten into you Trunks?" He didn't get an answer as Trunks tore off his clothes and took Goten inside him, not realizing he was still sore.

Goten turned his head to the side, not showing Trunks the pain on his face. 'What's going on with him?' He let out a moan. 'He's never been this rough with me before, and it's not like I don't like it, but he knew I was sore.' He faced turned back to look at Trunks, who was enjoying the ride. 'He's not even looking at me, something's wrong.' Suddenly he felt his heart beating rapidly and not from the sex. He knew deep down that he was scared. 'But, why would I be scared of Trunks? It makes no sense. Maybe this is something saiyan. I'll have to talk to Vegeta.'


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry we're late mom. Something came up," said Trunks.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie I understand," said Bulma as she let the two demi-saiyans into the house. "There's still left over food so help yourselves." Bulma watched her son rush to the kitchen to see Bulla and her new boyfriend Uub. She noticed Goten didn't follow him. "Hey honey, what's going on?"

"Is Vegeta around?"

"Yeah, he's in the gravity room, why?"

"Thanks." She watched him head towards the gravity room.

Normally Goten would be hesitant about interrupting Vegeta during his training but he needed to know what was going on with Trunks. He knocked loudly on the door and stepped back. "WHAT!" He noticed the seriousness in Goten's eyes.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He heard the gravity room being turned off, and he followed Vegeta without question.

"Well?"

"What happens when two half-saiyans complete the bond?"

"It's different for every couple. You'll have to be specific."

"We—I mean I was getting ready to come over while Trunks was being a jerk. Anyway," he blushed, "he came at me and you can probably guess what happened. He was rough with me, and he knew I was wounded. His eyes, they weren't normal."

"He's the dominant mate, so he's more possessive of you. His change in behavior has to do with his saiyan instincts."

"The thing is, it felt like—

"Rape. Yes, it's possible. He's paying attention to his own needs."

"It sounds selfish when you say it like that but before this happened, well I could tell that he thought my needs were more important than his own. Does something trigger this change?"

"Yes, but in your case I don't know what that is. You'll have to figure it out. I'm just curious, how was his behavior on the way here?"

"Well, he seemed like his old self."

They both headed inside and on their separate ways. Goten made his way to the kitchen to see Trunks had left him some food. "Hey chibi, where were you? I missed you." He smiled.

Goten sat down beside him. "Where's your sister and her boyfriend?' He dug into the food.

"He had to go home. He heard my dad was in the house, and he said goodbye to Bulla and rushed out the door."

Goten had swallowed the last of the leftovers and looked at Trunks. "You wanted to know where I was. I was talking to your dad." By the look Trunks was giving him he knew he understood why.

"You should have come to me afterwards. I know what happened while I was doing it, but I—I couldn't stop myself. You just looked so—anyway I'm sorry I hurt you. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you." Trunks took his hands in his.

"I know Trunks." He smiled, which turned quickly to a frown with realization.

"What's wrong Goten?"

"Is your change in behavior going to happen again?"

"I think so chibi. We have to find out what triggers it. Maybe I can prevent it somehow." He looked over at his lovers whose eyes were worried. "Goten, what's—

"I'm bleeding." Trunks looked at the stool he was sitting on to see red.

"Oh shit." He picked up Goten and rushed him to the shower, turning on the water.

"Trunks, I need to do this by myself."

"I understand."

He heard Trunks leave the bathroom and sighed. 'I don't want to be scared of my own mate.' He took his soaked clothes off, placing them to the driest part of the shower. He rinsed himself thoroughly, watching his blood go down the drain.

Trunks was downstairs on the couch as his father came into the kitchen. He knew better than to interrupt his father when he was eating. "Trunks." He was surprised that his father called him. He came into the kitchen to nothing left on the plates put out for him. He sat beside him.

"I don't know how I can fix this father. I know he's hurting not only physically."

"That boy's always been a bit soft."

"That's one of the things I love about him."

"You want a weak mate?"

"He's not weak. His strength lies more within him than outside of him."

"You're very observant."

"I think has to do with being a scientist."

"You're mother is the same way."

"She stares at you a lot, and you find that annoying."

"I didn't say that."

"So, you like when mom stares at you?"

"I didn't say that either."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better dad." He got up and went down the hall.

Bulma heard everything they talked about and came into the kitchen with a smile. She came up behind him, putting her arms around him. "So, you heard everything?"

"Yes, and surprisingly you did a good job." She teased as he turned around to face his mate with his arms crossed. "In all seriousness I'm proud of you. You've come a long way. I can see how much you care for our children, and they love you so much." She felt his arms wrap around her, bringing her to his body as she smirked. "So, what are you going to do to me?"

Bulla came into the room to get a snack until she saw her parents making out on the kitchen floor. She quietly slipped out and went upstairs. She ended up at her big brother's door and knocked. 'Please don't be making out with Goten.' She knocked.

"Come in," said Trunks.

She walked in to see Goten lying on her brother's old bed, and Trunks was sitting at his old desk. "Hey Bulla," said Goten.

He sounded weak to her. "What happened? You look terrible." Silence filled the air and somehow she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. She sat on the bed. "Ok, I'll change the subject." Her face grew into a worried look.

"What's on your mind sis?" asked Trunks.

"Well, can you two keep a secret?"

"It depends if it's life or death," said Trunks.

"No, it's nothing like that Trunks. Ok, well Uub and I bonded completely." She saw her brother and Goten look at each other before they looked back at her.

"Are YOU out of your MIND?"

"No, I'm not Trunks. I felt a connection to him instantly, the first time I saw him. It's like I knew I wanted to be with him forever. I would think you would understand better than anyone. That's why I told you."

"Trunks," said Goten. "What does she mean?"

A blush cane onto Trunks's face that surprised his sister, "well, you see I've always known from the minute your mom was pregnant with you that I wanted to be with you forever. I know I was just a baby, but that's just the way I felt."

"Me to," said Goten.

Bulla smiled. "How romantic, you both are blushing at the same time."

"Don't change the subject Bulla," said Trunks. "Do you have any idea about the consequences?"

"I'm not an idiot Trunks. I'm on birth control, and I use protection every time."

"EVERYTIME!" Trunks yelled as Bulla and Goten covered their ears.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part." Goten nodded.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you."

"You two can't tell anyone."

"You know who our father is right? Don't you think he'll be able to tell that you and Uub have bonded?"

"He hasn't so far."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Goten.

"He's been busy with mom."

"Bulla, I don't want to hear that," said Trunks.

"What's your problem? Mom and dad love each other after all this time. They're still hot and heavy for each other."

"Hey, your sister's a romantic like your mom."

"I don't care. I don't want to know anything about mom and dad's extra curricular activities." Bulla and Goten burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You—you referring to sex as an extra curricular activity," said Goten.

"Whatever," said Trunks, as he turned to his sister, "just curious, when were you going to tell mom and dad about your bond?"

"When I got pregnant." She smiled.

"That's not funny Bulla."

"I don't know Trunks. I'm just scared that dad won't ever let me see him again."

"Believe me he couldn't separate you two if he tried. Your bond keeps you together so even if he manages to separate you two, you can still speak to each other telepathically as well as feel what the other is feeling."

"If I didn't know any better big brother, I would say you approve of me bonding with Uub."

"How do you get that?"

"Well, from the fact that you're giving me good advice, which I really appreciate."

The sky was dark and the stars were out by the time Trunks and Goten made it back to Trunks's house. They went their separate ways in the house. Trunks thought it would be good for them to have distance, to think things through.

Goten walked the empty, dark halls until he spotted a guest bedroom. 'This should be sufficient until I figure out how to help Trunks without "helping" Trunks.' He sighed. 'Even after what he did to me I still love him, still want him so much but I've been injured by him. How do I get passed this? I mean I don't mean to go back to the saiyan thing, but I am a saiyan, also human. Man, this wouldn't be so confusing if I was just one or the other.'

He laid on the king size bed. 'Now this is just obnoxious, does every bedroom have a bed this size? Well, what am I talking about its Trunks. He likes to go all out, especially since this house is his. I could never afford something this big.' He closed his eyes and slipped into slumber.

Trunks wasn't getting any sleep, and he knew what was missing. He looked over to the empty side of the bed. 'No Trunks, you have much more control than this. You have to respect giving your mate space, but it's so hard.' He blushed. 'Man, I can't stand this.' He got off the bed, heading towards the pool.

He undressed himself, slipped into the water, and started to do laps to tire himself out. He let his mind go as he concentrated on the water on his body. When he tired himself out, he got out and settled in the hot tub, relaxing himself even more. He sighed. 'I'm so glad I got a hot tub.' He rested his head against the backing of the tub and sunk deeper into the bubbles.

"Hey."

Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten sitting on the ledge of the tub with his feet in the water. He couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. Goten looked so cute when he was being shy.

"What's up chibi?"

"Well I couldn't sleep, which is why I'm guessing you're here."

"Yes, that's true but you didn't have to come down here. I guess you knew I was here, and that's why you came."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're arrogant?"

Trunks smirked. "Why yes, I believe that's something I hear on a daily basis."

"You know you're right Trunks, but you just want to hear me say—

"Say what? I have no idea." Trunks tried to act innocent."

"Kami, you're such a jerk."

"Tell me something I don't know Goten."

"I'm scared of you. I don't know how to be around you with the behavior you showed me tonight." He saw Trunks's face become soft.

"I wish I could take it back, believe I do but I can't. After I was rough and careless with you, I felt really bad." He felt Goten sit beside him in the hot tub.

"It's a nice night, huh."

"Yeah, very romantic." Trunks smirked, facing the stars. He risked a glance at his lover, who was feeling his way in the water with hands until he came upon Trunks's thigh, moving his way up.

He smiled. "Why am I not surprised? You're naked in the hot tub."

"Yeah, well I like to get all my parts taken care of." Trunks loved when his lover blushed. "You're so cute when you do that."

Goten felt the warmth hand of his lover on his cheek. The look on his face was different from the one he had shown him. His eyes were soft, kind, and filled with love. Goten moved onto Trunks's lap and kissed him roughly with need and passion. Trunks's arms went around his waist, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. When they broke for air, Trunks was thinking about something and Goten could tell.

"What's on your mind Trunks?"

"Well, there's this barrier between us that I want to remove."

"What is it?"

It was Trunks's turn to blush. "You're shorts." He knew Goten would take his request the wrong way when he struggled to get out of his embrace. "Wait." Goten stopped struggling. "It's not what you think."

"Really? Than what was it?"

"I just want us to be close in the truest sense. I just want to hold you. Believe it or not, it's not all about sex for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Trunks. I know it's not all about sex or else you would have left me a long time ago." He got off of Trunks, he let him go with some hesitation. Trunks watched as Goten removed his shorts, placing them with his other clothes. He came back over to where Trunks was and sat back in his lap as Trunks wrapped his arms around his waist again, holding him closer than ever. They both felt everything pressed together as they moaned in unison.

No talking was needed as they both closed their eyes and relaxed. They only thing they could hear was the beating of each other's hearts. Goten felt Trunks sniff the skin on the nape of his neck as he giggled. "That tickles Trunks, why do you like to sniff me anyway?"

"Well, you smell so good chibi I can't resist."

Their eyes were on each other again as well as their lips. While deep into their heavy make out session, Goten heard a beep coming from Trunks. "What's that?" Goten asked breathing heavily.

"I set my watch to go to bed because I usually don't remember to go to sleep at the right hour."

"You know you shouldn't ignore you're watch Trunks. Sleep's important."

Trunks laughed. "What are you my mother?"

"No, those are my mom's words. For some reason they're ingrained in my head."

"That's got to be annoying."

"Yeah, but I guess she's done something right."

Trunks followed Goten out of the hot tub. His lover couldn't see his smirk as he bent down to get his clothes. He picked Goten up in his arms and rushed inside the house with Goten's laughter echoing the halls, and Trunks thought about how empty these halls had been without Goten to fill them with liveliness.

Goten could tell how happy Trunks was now that they were sharing a bed again. With Goten in his arms he felt strong, able to take on anything that lied ahead of him. When he closed his eyes, he felt the rise and fall of Goten's chest. He would never admit this, but he felt safe. He always felt safe when Goten was beside him. He looked at the clock, 2AM. 'Great, only four hours until work.' He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning sun felt good on Goten's body as he flew over to his parent's house. He was going to tell them today about him and Trunks. 'I hope Trunks doesn't mind me telling them without him. I don't think two of us deserve to be yelled at.' He landed at the front door and knocked.

"Goten, it's good to see you son," said Goku as he picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, dad, dad I can't breathe."

"Goku, let the boy go," said Chichi.

"Sorry son."

"It's ok dad. Anyway, there's something I have to tell you two and it's not going to be easy to hear."

"Well come in sweetie," said Chichi.

Goten sat down with his parents in the living room. He looked around at the pictures on the walls. 'Those were happy times with my family. Who knows when I'll have that again.' He looked back to his parents and stood up, which they found weird.

"Why are you standing son?"

"It's just in case I have to make a quick exit."

"Sweetie, you're starting to worry me."

"I think I have the right to worry. After I come here to say what I have to say, you won't love me anymore mom."

"Now that's ridiculous," said Chichi. "I'll love you no matter what."

"You know how I told you I was living with Trunks now."

"Yes, and I'm ok with that. In fact I put your things in capsules they're on your bed," said Chichi.

"Well, it's a bit more than that. I decided I wanted to live him because we're in love with each other, and he wanted me to move in, I just had to make that decision on my own."

The silence was enough to make Goten uncomfortable. He wished she would just yell at him all ready, at least that was normal for him. He risked a glance at his mother, who looked as white as a dead corpse. He all ready knew his father approved with the smile on his face that he soon hid when Chichi spoke.

"Get your capsules and get out of MY house."

Goten rushed up to his room, tears running down his face as he grabbed the capsules and used his instant transmission technique to disappear from his childhood room. He ended up at the beach.

Trunks was having lunch with some guys from work near the beach. Their conversation was boring him. He looked out at the beach. 'It's a beautiful day, and I'm stuck here with a bunch of boring men. I wish I were in that water with Goten, holding him, squeezing him, touching him. No, don't even think it Briefs. He needs some time, so I should respect that.'

He sat back in his chair, closing his eyes until one of his employees got his attention. "Mr. Briefs were heading back to work. Are you coming?"

"Go on without me, I need some time to myself."

"Whatever you say boss."

Trunks took off his shoes and socks as he approached the sandy beach. When his bare feet met the sand, he sighed in contentment. 'This is how it should be, relaxing at the beach with no care in the world.' His eyes, which resembled the color of the sea, scanned the beach to see all the people until he spotted someone familiar. He began to walk towards the figure, standing behind him.

"Goten."

"Hey Trunks." He didn't turn around to face his lavender-haired lover.

He sat down beside Goten on the sand. "What's wrong?" A tear-stained Goten looked at him. "You told your parents about us. You know I would have come with you to support you.'

"I know, but I didn't want you to be yelled at."

"That's very considerate of you chibi, but I don't care about that, I care about you." He took his hand in his.

"The thing that gets me is that she didn't yell. She just told me to get out. I think she was trying not to yell for a change."

"Wow, that is surprising. Are you ok?"

"No, not really. The weird thing I wish she would have yelled at me because then I would know what she thought."

"Maybe she just needs time to sort things through."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He leaned on Trunks and then realized something. "Trunks, don't you have to get back to work?"

"I'm the boss remember." He smiled. "I just gave myself half a day."

Trunks brought Goten down with him to lie on the sand. "Lets relax today chibi, just you and me."

"I like that idea." He smiled at his lover as he snuggled up to him, feeling Trunks's arm around him. They both closed their eyes and drifted off by the sound of the ocean waves.

Videl, who walked away to join her husband and daughter at their spot on the beach, placed an umbrella over the sleeping lovers. When the two lovers woke up, they spotted an umbrella over them, shielding them from the sun's powerful rays. "Huh, that's weird," said Trunks.

"No, Videl came over and gave it to us."

"Yeah, you're definitely a deep sleeper."

"Lets go home Trunks."

"Whatever you say chibi." He smiled.

Taking each other's hands, they found a deserted place to fly off to their love nest. The air felt good on their skin, and Goten got a good idea. "Hey Trunks."

"Yeah Goten." He felt his lover let go of his hand.

"Catch me if you can." Goten took off ahead of Trunks.

Trunks smirked. "Oh I can." He flew after him at a high speed. He caught up to him before Goten could touch the ground of the backyard and tackled him onto the grass. "I've got you chibi, you never had a chance." He smirked as he straddled the younger man.

Goten kissed Trunks softly on the lips, lying back down on the grass with a smile. "Well, it doesn't stop me from trying."

Trunks smiled. "And I admire that." He stuck his tongue down Goten's throat.


	16. Chapter 16

Goten met with his big brother at a café in the city in the early morning. Gohan knew his brother wasn't a morning person because when he arrived, he sat down across from him, hunched over in his seat.

"Sorry Goten, I thought you might want to here what I have to say and besides I'm buying you breakfast."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" They ordered, and Goten waited for his brother to talk, which was taking an awfully long time to him. "Um Gohan, I hope you didn't drag me out of my warm bed to spend time in silence." Goten's face turned grave. "It's serious, isn't it Gohan?"

"Mom won't talk about it. She just changes the subject anytime anyone brings it up."

"You think she'll ever accept my relationship with Trunks."

"It's hard to say. She just goes on like it never happened, but she can't fool anyone."

"So, she wants nothing to do with me then?"

"I think she's just hurt Goten. She just didn't expect you to live your live the way you want."

"Yeah, I've noticed how much she likes to be in control of our lives."

"Just in case you didn't know, I decided to be with Videl because I love her."

"I know that Gohan, I just meant with your studying and grades."

"Well, it worked out. I enjoy my job giving conferences."

"Vegeta was right, you are a nerd."

"Hey! Oh, by the way how are you and Trunks doing?"

A blush appeared on Goten's face. "We—we're fine."

"Well, that's good. You look happy little bro."

'He wouldn't be so happy if he knew what Trunks did to me but hopefully it won't happen again. I just want to forget about it.'

"Goten, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"Well, it seems pretty important. You had a serious look on your face."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, when do you think I'll be able to talk to mom about this without her kicking me out of the house?"

"I don't know Goten, maybe you should give her some time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right so how's Videl and Pan?"

"They're good. Pan asks a lot about you of course, and Videl and mom have clashed about you. She's been trying to understand why our mother can't accept Trunks as someone you're in love with."

"I've always liked Videl."

"I know you have." Gohan smiled. "Anyway, I should let you get back to being lazy, opps, I mean back to sleep."

Goten laughed. "Oh, you're so clever."

"See you later little brother." He paid the bill and took off in his car down the street.

Goten took off into the air but decided against going back to his lover's place.

He landed in a parking lot near the place where he used to work while he went to high school. 'I don't even know why I took the job in the first place. Most of the employees were perverts. It wouldn't have killed them to act professional working in a massage parlor.'

Goten opened the door, hearing the bell ring. 'I can see some things don't change.' He looked around. 'Nothing seems like its changed.'

"Hello, welcome to Zen Massage, how may I help—Oh my kami, Goten."

Goten looked towards the front desk, smiling as he recognized one of the pleasant employees he used to work with. "Jean, wow I can't believe it, you still work here. I thought you were going to quit this job and start your own message place."

"I did, but I came across some financial trouble, and I was lucky to get my job back here." She smiled. "You look good Goten, what are you up to?"

"Well, I'm going back to school but the college I went to was ruined so it's being reconstructed. Classes will start again in late fall."

"Good for you kid." She smiled as her wrinkles went with her facial expression.

"So, you look happy to, what's up with that?"

"I got married Goten."

"That explains it I guess."

"So, what are you doing here? Do you need your job back to pay for college?"

"No, I know it's crazy but I came back to kind of reminisce. Things were simple back in high school."

"Goten."

"This place was like a sanctuary away from the misery of high school, away from the bullying." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems like there's more conflict in your life now."

"Yeah, you could say that." He wanted to change the subject. "I'm curious, are all the same people working here?"

"Well, Rico is still here, flirting with the customers. And yes everyone is still here accept for Lisa, who killed herself last month. Her husband cheated on her, and she felt she had nothing left to live for."

"Wow, she was so mean to everybody here but that's terrible about what happened to her."

"Do you want to look around the place? You know no one will mind."

"Sure, thanks Jean."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

He made his way down the hall, looking in at opened door massage rooms. When he came to a closed door, he heard a slapping sound and, "you jerk!" He watched as the girl came out of the room fully dressed, and walking angrily down the hall to the exit. Rico came out soon after, surprised to see Goten.

"Goten, what a surprise, come crawling back for your job?"

"No, I just came to look around."

Rico smiled. "You know where you can look around?"

"You're gross you know that, hitting on anyone that walks."

"Well, maybe if you ever said yes to going on a date with me, I wouldn't have to flirt with you."

"First of all, I would never consider going on a date with you, you're a pervert, who disrespects people's feelings and second of all, I have a boyfriend."

"How long do you think it's going to last?"

"It's none of your business Rico, but I know it's forever. I don't think you know what forever means." He walked away from Rico, further down the hall until he heard a familiar groan, coming from one of the closed doors. He didn't realize Rico was following behind him.

He opened the door to find his boyfriend flat on his back with the sheet wrapped around his waist, being massaged by a woman in her 70's named Roxanne. When she turned to see Rico and then Goten, she smiled. "Oh my kami Goten, it's so good to see you," she said.

"Goten." Trunks turned around wrapping the towel around his front section.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"How does Roxanne know you?"

"Hey, wait a second, how do you know the President of Capsule Corporation?" asked Rico.

Trunks ignored Rico, concentrating on Goten. "So?"

"I worked here while I was going to school at Orange Star High. So, what about you?"

"I've been coming ever since I started working at Capsule Corp. I didn't want to go somewhere where everyone all ready knew me in my social circle." Trunks smiled. "You were a masseuse?"

"Well, my mom wanted me to get a job, start earning my own money."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like her." Trunks noticed him and Goten weren't alone in the room. "Anyway, would you two mind leaving us alone for a little while?"

"Oh yes, certainly Mr. Briefs," said Roxanne as she dragged Rico out with her, closing the door.

Trunks sat up on the message table, patting the place next to him for Goten to sit down. He watched Goten sit down, looking around the room. "You chose a nice room."

"First room you messaged someone in?"

"Yeah, the guy who was just in here, his name's Rico. He would always take the younger clients, leaving me with the older ones, which I preferred. The first time I was so clumsy, I knocked down the messaging oil and tripped, falling flat on my butt." He watched Trunks smile.

"So, is there anyway I can convince you to finish the message since you interrupted?" Trunks smirked. "Of course I'll still pay Roxanne for the whole session."

"All right, let me just get the ok from Roxanne. I'll be right back."

Trunks lied back down on his back. He took a deep breath in and out, closing his eyes. Footsteps came in a few minutes later, and Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten with a smile on his face. "I can see you're ready for me." He brought the message oils to the wheeled side table near the message table. "Is there anything you need before I start? Music or incense?"

"Music would set the mood." The music spread throughout the room as Goten's hands moved against Trunks's bear back, making Trunks smile ridiculously. "Awww, yes you do have magnificent fingers chibi." He looked at him with his blue eyes glazed over.

"Just relax and enjoy this Trunks." He saw Trunks close his eyes and sigh.

"Ow!"

"Why are you so tense?"

"You try doing my job and then we'll see whose tense." Trunks felt Goten's hands sink deeper into his skin.

"No thank you," Goten laughed. "I'll do my best to loosen up your muscles."

"Why didn't you tell me about this special skill sooner?"

"You never asked." Goten was surprised when Trunks turned over abruptly with a serious look in his eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday Goten." He sat up on the table. "What's the real reason?"

Goten sighed in defeat. "You know how chaotic my home life was Trunks. There were just too many expectations, and I had to get out of the house so I got a job here. I worked late hours so by the time I got back home it was dark. I didn't have to deal with any confrontation from my mother about what life to lead."

"A place of sanctuary, I get it but why haven't you told me this?"

"Trunks, you were just starting as President of Capsule Corporation. You didn't need me to interfere with my problems."

"You know that's bullshit Goten. I don't care if I was just starting I care about you. I would have helped you, you know that."

He could feel the anger from Trunks radiating off his body. "You need to calm down Trunks, you don't want to blow up this place."

"No, you're right I don't since it meant so much to you." He powered down.

"I'm sorry Trunks." He took his hands in his. "I didn't mean to make you angry, but I also wanted you to succeed at Capsule. I knew you would by the way." He smiled.

Trunks grabbed Goten by the waist, pulling him to his toweled legs. "Thank you chibi, for always believing in me."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"Anyway, are you going to finish me up or what?" Trunks smirked. He was surprised when he lied him back down on the table, straddling his waist. "You know I'm not sure having sex with one of your clients is allowed in the work place."

"Well, I'm sure you can push your morals aside for me."

"You know I think I definitely can." He brought his lips to Goten's and kissed him passionately. Trunks lied back down, smiling up at his raven-haired lover.

Rico and Roxanne went back down the hall to check on the two lovebirds when they heard loud moaning coming from the other side of the door. "So, those two are together, can't say I'm surprised with the way Mr. Briefs looked at Goten," said Roxanne.

"It's against the rules to have sex in the work place," said Rico.

"Since when have you followed the rules," said Roxanne.

Suddenly, pleas to stop echoed into the hall. When Rico and Roxanne busted down the door, they were surprised to see Goten was gone, leaving Trunks in a devastated state. He was wrapped up in a blanket with blood on the message table.

"What have I done?" Trunks came out of his shock, grabbed his clothes, ran down the hall, and flew out of the message parlor, surprising Jean at the front desk. He headed home, showered, changed into fresh clothes, and left to find his lover. 'I—I don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry Goten. I'm so sorry. I have to find you, make things right but I can't sense you. Damn it.'

Roxanne walked home after Rico had called the police on Trunks. 'What did he do to that poor boy? He doesn't deserve that, especially with everything's he's gone through.' She spotted a dark figure sitting on her porch steps. "Whose there?" she asked.

"I—I just couldn't go home Roxanne."

"Goten."

She helped him into the house, noticing that he was leaving drops of blood behind. They made their way to her bathroom. She sat him on the toilet, kneeling in front of him. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"He—he." Goten burst into tears, wrapping his arms around Roxanne. Her comforting embrace made him relax. He pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I can't tell my family."

"It's all right. You think you'll be able to shower by yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks Roxanne."

She closed the door behind him, hearing the shower run. When he was in, she took his bloody clothes, putting them in the cold wash, and going to her room to get some of her husband's clothes for Goten to wear. 'Thank god George is out of town on business because I don't know how I would explain this to him.'

When Goten got out of the shower, he saw fresh clothes for him on the counter of the sink. After he changed, leaving the bathroom, he saw Roxanne cleaning the blood stains out of the floor. She looked up and smiled before she noticed he was limping. "Is there anything I can get you Goten?"

"Something to eat." He saw her smile. "What?"

"You always had a big appetite." She went into the kitchen.

He sat on the couch, watching the TV Roxanne had put on. A news story came up and a sense of dread came over him. A picture of Trunks came up on the screen. "Oh no."

"If anyone has seen this man, please call the police. He is highly dangerous. We got an anonymous call, and the caller believes this man rapped a former employee of the Zen massage parlor, Son Goten."

Goten paled and started breathing heavily as tears ran down his face. 'I—I can't believe this is happening.'

"Son Goten has gone missing so if anyone sees him, please notify the police or his family who miss him terribly.

'Oh my kami, they know. What if they hurt Trunks? No, no I have to get to him before they do.' He sighed. 'Even though he rapped me, it's not his fault. He can't control what's inside him.' He stopped by the kitchen. "Roxanne, I have to go. I'll be back I promise.'

"Goten, wait—He disappeared right in front of him before she could say anything else. "Be careful."

Goten was able to track his lover's ki. 'I hope I'm not too late.' He landed in a deserted sea of rocks. His eyes found Trunks in a cave. 'Does he know about the news cast?' He landed at the entrance of the cave and as Trunks turned around, he was surprised. "Goten."

"I have to get you out of here. I saw the news and—

"I know. I'm thinking of turning myself in."

"No, you can't. You didn't mean to. Something came over you that you couldn't control."

"I HURT you AGAIN. I can't do it. I can't stand hurting you." He heard Trunks sniffling."

"You've been crying."

"I can't be with you Goten."

He heard Goten's laughter. "Too bad you're stuck with me. We're bonded, remember." He sighed. "Now, we have to get out of here before anybody spots you." He touched Trunks's arm. "We'll figure this out, I promise Trunks." They disappeared from the canyon, reappearing in Roxanne's living room.

"You brought HIM into this house."

"It's not his fault Roxanne, he got carried away."

"And I'm supposed to believe that why?"

"Because I love him, please Roxanne, we just need to stay here over night. We'll be out of here before you wake up."

"I—all right fine." Before she made her way upstairs, she turned to them. "There's food ready for you in the kitchen, help yourself."

Trunks was surprised Goten was eating. He didn't have it in him to eat. He was sick to his stomach about what he did to someone he loves very much. He felt Goten's hand around his fist.

"You're going to eat, or I'll stuff this food down your throat."

Trunks did as he was told, which he had never done before in his life, but this was Goten. He would do anything for him. He started eating not seeing his lover smiling.

He watched Goten sleep on the couch. The rise and fall of his chest relieved him. 'I didn't kill him, but there was so much blood. I can't believe I did this to him. I've never felt like I was worth anything until he made me feel worthwhile.' He felt a hand on his knee and looked towards his lover.

"It's time to sleep Trunks." He watched Trunks get up and lie down in the love seat beside him. He was surprised but didn't say anything as his eyes closed.


	17. Chapter 17

Trunks was shaken awake by Goten. They made their way out the door and into the early morning. Trunks followed Goten's lead as they flew to some unknown destination. "Hey Goten, where are we going?"

"We're meeting your dad in a secluded area. I called him last night, telling him what happened."

They landed in a forest where Vegeta was waiting for them with some things they would need. He handed Goten the capsules and looked over at his son.

"Trunks."

"Yes father." He handed his son a thick book. "What's this?"

"Saiyan history, you might find what you're looking for in here."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate this." He hugged his father, and his father hugged him back.

This scene reminded Goten of when Vegeta held his eight-year-old son for the first time before he sacrificed himself to save the earth from Buu. He couldn't help but smile. This was one of the rare moments that Vegeta showed how much he cared for his family.

"Good luck son, take care of each other."

"Thanks, we will." He watched his dad take off, and he turned to his lover. "How can I ever thank you for everything you've done for me?"

Chichi was pacing outside in her backyard when her eldest son came back with her husband. Her face dropped, realizing they hadn't found her youngest son. "Oh! Where could he possibly be?" she asked.

"He's hiding and doing a good job of it," said Gohan. "I don't understand why would Goten hide Trunks when he hurt him?"

"They're bonded son, it's a strong bond. He'll do anything he can to protect Trunks."

"I don't care Goku, he raped our son. That boy needs to be locked up forever," said Chichi.

"Then you might as well being hurting Goten to Chichi. He needs Trunks to survive," said Goku.

"It's not healthy dad. Can't you see that?" asked Gohan.

"They're half saiyan Gohan, there are some customs that are different from human customs."

"Yeah, more drastic customs," said Gohan.

"Son," he put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're worried about Goten, but he's going to be all right."

"They can't run away forever dad. At some point they will want to come back and then they'll have to face the consequence of their choices."

"I know son and whatever happens we have to be there for them."

"Dad, but Trunks—

"Loves Goten. There's nothing any of us can do about it." Goku watched his wife go back into the house. "I'll see you later son." He went inside after Chichi.

Gohan sighed and as he turned around he saw his little brother. Running over to him, he hugged him tightly. "G—Gohan, can't breathe."

"You had mom, dad, and I worried sick about you."

"It's nice to see you to," he smiled.

"What were you thinking? Staying with Trunks, especially what he did to you."

"You're never going to understand so why should I try explaining anything to you?"

"So, why did you come back then?"

"I don't know Gohan. I thought maybe I could convince you, mom and dad to understand but now I realize it's just silly. I love my family, but it's too much effort to gain mom's approval. It wears me down mentally and physically." All of a sudden Goten felt dizzy so he tried to hold onto sometime but found nothing there. He fell onto the ground.

"Goten!" Gohan helped him up, leaning him against his body. He soon watched his brother slip into unconsciousness.

Goten woke up on a medical bed. He felt panic taking over until he realized he was in the medical wing of the Briefs home. He sat up seeing his brother and Bulla with him in the room. Bulla was the first to realize he was up. "Hey Goten, how are you feeling?" She walked up to his bedside.

"I'm ok." He winced as he moved one of his legs.

Bulla laughed. "Yeah, sure you are." She looked over at Gohan who came over to them.

"Bulma's running some tests," said Gohan.

"I told Trunks I'd be back soon. He might worry."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't have to worry about that," said Bulla.

"What do you mean Bulla?" The door opened and in walked Trunks. "What are you doing back here?"

"I don't want to run away. I want to face this head on." Trunks was determined.

"Even if it mean going to jail?" asked Bulla.

"Yeah, but make no mistake I'm not taking this lying down."

"You raped my brother," said Gohan.

"It wasn't intentional Gohan. I would never hurt Goten on purpose."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"Break it up you to," said Bulma as she turned to Goten. "I have the results."

"Am I going to be ok?"

"There's some scaring and bleeding. I took care of the bleeding, so you'll be ok. You need to give some time to heal so no sex. I would say a month or two."

"Ok, thanks Bulma."

She left the room with Bulla, closing it behind them. Trunks walked over to the other side of his bedside. Goten noticed the book in his hands. "I found out what's going on with me. Why I um—anyway it's pretty simple."

"How is it simple?"

"When you take the dominate position, my saiyan instincts don't like it, so as a result I force you into submission and forcing myself on you is a way for me to remind you that I'm dominate."

"Well, that does sound simple enough but does that mean I can never be dominate?"

"I'm not sure. I still have more reading to do." He could tell his lover was somewhat relieved.

Goten turned to his older brother. "Please don't tell mom and dad that you saw me or where I am."

"Goten, I don't feel right lying to them."

"They'll see me soon enough I just need some time."

"How much time?"

"A day."

"Why a day?"

Goten's face sadden as Trunks gripped his hand. "Well, that's when Trunks turns himself in."

"All right, one day." Gohan left he room.

Goten moved over on the medical bed, wanting Trunks to sit next to him. They held each other in silence.

Vegeta found his mate on the balcony, looking up at the night sky, her hands gripping the railing. "He'll be all right Bulma."

"It's ridiculous. Our son shouldn't have to go to jail for something he can't control."

"He wants to do this. You know we can't stop him."

"Yeah," said Bulma as she smiled, "I know Vegeta."

"Why are you smiling woman?"

"Well, because he's your son."

Gohan was in deep thought, not noticing his daughter sitting in his lap, trying to get his attention for the last half hour. Videl turned around from the sink of empty dishes to see her husband in serious thinking. She smiled as her daughter was trying to get his attention anyway she can. "Gohan," Videl said in a soft voice, which surprisingly caught his attention. Her hand was on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He looked down into the curious eyes of his daughter Pan and smiled at her. He gave his wife a look she would understand. "Pan, I need to talk with your father alone."

"Why do I always have to leave the room when you two talk about something important?"

"Well sweetie it's because what your dad and I need to talk about is not for little girl's ears."

"All right fine, I'm going over to Grandpa's and Grandma's."

As soon as Pan closed the door behind her, Videl sat down next to her husband. "You look so serious Gohan, what's going on?"

"You can't tell mom and dad."

"I promise I won't."

"Goten was hear earlier. He was going to try to convince us that Trunks isn't dangerous."

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I can't get over the fact that Trunks hurt him that way. I don't think I can get passed it even though what's going on with him involves being saiyan."

"So, why didn't it happen to us when we bonded?"

"Well, you're human and I'm half-human, half saiyan."

"I get it. Because they're both half-saiyan, the customs apply to them."

"Yeah, and Trunks is turning himself in, in one day."

"That's crazy Gohan, he can't help his saiyan heritage."

"He still did it to him Videl. If he loved my brother, he wouldn't have done what he did."

"Love has nothing to do with sex. People have sex all the time with no love attached to the other person." She sighed. "You need to trust that your brother knows what he's doing. They love each other."

"I trust my brother, but he's naïve in some aspect. I don't know if I can trust Trunks anymore."

"You've known him since he was a baby. Has he done anything except up to this point that makes you not trust him?"

"Well no, but—

"Then support Goten and Trunks. You know your brother's going to need someone to be on his side in the family. It's always seemed important to him."

"You've always been on his side, haven't you?"

"He's your brother Gohan, you love him and I love him to. He's family." Videl left him to go get Pan at her grandparent's house.

Gohan went upstairs, changed into his nightclothes, brushed his teeth, and slipped between the silk sheets of his bed. 'I wonder if I should tell dad? It might be a mistake considering if mom found out that I told him to keep it from her. I wonder if he really needs my support. He has Trunks's family to support him but maybe there's nothing like your family having your back.'


	18. Chapter 18

Goten heard Trunks wake up for work an hour ago. He was going to hand over his title to his mother but had some things to put in order.

He felt the warm, soft kiss on his lips and then his cheek. He couldn't sleep after that, so he got up, spotting the book of saiyan history on the side table of Trunks's childhood bed. He grabbed it and started reading from the beginning.

He made his way to the kitchen, taking a break from the graphic reading. He blushed just thinking about it. 'Who knew there were sex positions for saiyans?' He saw Bulma in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Hey Goten, just in time." His stomach growled, and she laughed.

He sat down and watched her put plates of food before his hungry stomach. She watched as he dug into her food like a ravenous wolf.

"It's nice to see someone enjoy my cooking every once in a while. I don't always cook you know."

"That's good that you have some thing worthwhile to occupy your time."

"You mean Vegeta or my inventions?" She smiled as he blushed. She was pleasantly surprised as Goten offered to wash all the dishes she cooked on. "Thank you sweetie, you know Trunks hardly offered to wash the dishes."

"It's no problem Bulma. I used to offer to help my mom to."

"You're such a good man, and I don't think Chichi realizes how lucky she is to have you."

He put the dishes on the dry rack. "No, I guess she doesn't." She watched him walk back down the hall and upstairs.

Goten got back into the book. When he reached another page, he noticed this particular one was folded down. 'This is what Trunks was talking about yesterday.' He turned to the next page that read, "How to be dominate with a dominate mate," in bold letters. "Now we're talking."

**_In order to dominate your dominant mate you must show him/her whose boss. You must force yourself on them, making a mark above the organ. If necessary, beat your mate until they are too weak to fight back. You become the dominant and your mate because submissive, the roles can never be switched once this ritual is completed._**

****Goten closed the book, putting it back on the side desk. 'That's just too cruel. I could never do that to Trunks.' He lied down on the bed. 'I need some air, but I don't want to be alone.' He dressed himself. 'I can't stay here. I have to go home.' He left a note on the desk and disappeared from the room.

In the backyard of his lover's home he reappeared. 'I guess the search party is gone,' he sighed, 'that's a relief.' He made his way inside, turning on the light to see his dad raiding the kitchen. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling that you didn't want to be alone." Goten wore a look of disbelief on his face. "Trunks called me. He thought you might want to see me."

"What about mom? What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll have to tell her Goten, but it's your decision and not your mother's on what you want for your life."

"Thanks dad, you want to watch the tournaments on TV?"

"Sure." He gathered the food he left on the counter to the living room.

"I hope you're sharing the food." They both smiled.

Goten awoke to realize his father had left him asleep on his couch with a blanket covering his body. He pushed the covers aside and sat up. He looked over at the clock, which read 5:30PM. 'Trunks isn't here yet? I wonder if something happened? No, I'm probably just worrying over nothing.' The phone started to ring, and he picked it up, hesitantly putting it to his ear. "Hello."

"Hey, it's me. I'm on my way to you."

Goten let out a sigh of relief. "Is everything ok Trunks?"

"It's been one hell of a day. All I want is to forget it and be with you."

"I'll see you at home. Bye." He hung up. 'Oh no, what if he want something else from me?'

Goten headed to the kitchen and started cooking dinner, burying his worried thoughts into it. Before he knew it, there were plates of food for what seemed like miles out on the kitchen island. As soon as he washed the food-infested dishes, Trunks came through the door, making his heartbeat for all the wrong reasons. 'This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be afraid of the one I love. I've known him all my life.'

"Wow chibi, you really went all out. Is something on your mind?" Trunks sat down on one of the stools around the island.

"You should eat Trunks. You've had a long day."

"I'm going to jail tomorrow. I've met with my lawyers at court today. I've been sentenced to two years." Trunks's face was dead serious as he looked at his lover. "We need to patch up whatever's bothering us before I leave tomorrow."

"Trunks, I'm not sure everything can be fixed in one day."

"Well, lets try." He swallowed his food before he spoke again. "I don't want to leave, knowing there's something I could have done to make everything better."

"Ok, well I read the Saiyan history book you left in your old room. The only way to prevent me from being hurt is to dominate you but I can't do it. It would mean I'd be dominate forever, and I know how much it means to you to be dominate."

"There's something else you're not telling me."

"I'd have to force myself inside you, marking you just above your—He blushed.

"Penis."

"Anyway," Goten was still blushing. "I—I couldn't do that to you, so it seems we're just stuck. I'll just have to never show dominance towards you."

"I'm sorry Goten, I would have never mated with you if I had known—

"It wasn't just your decision Trunks. I don't regret bonding to you."

"I know, but you're scared of me and you're wondering why that is."

"It sounds crazy, right?"

"I think the part of me that wants to dominate you so intensely is a part of me you've never known, a part of me I'm trying to figure out and get used to. The unknown can be scary, it's how we choose to deal with it, that truly defines who we are."

"Where did that come from?"

"My Grandpa said it to me one day when he was taking about my parents. I was little and wondering why my parents yelled at each other all the time, and he said it was because they love each other. It's how they communicate." Trunks smiled and then his face changed to determination. "We're strong Goten." He reached over the counter and took his hand; "I know we can make it through anything, if we know that we'll always be there for each other no matter what happens. He saw Goten's face change to match his.

The bedroom was dark as Goten came into it. The dishes had been washed and now he wondered why his feet brought him here. 'He won't be here tomorrow night in my arms." He sighed. I'm pathetic, what's moping going to solve?' He sat on the bed, lying down on his back, and crossing his arms behind his head. His eyes closed as he heard footsteps enter the room. Goten could sense his hesitancy. 'Could it be he's scared to? He doesn't want to hurt me. He loves me.'

He sat up on the bed, looking at his lover's face. He was struggling with what to do, and Goten could see this. "Trunks, it's ok." He held out his hand for Trunks to take. He felt the warmth of Trunks's skin, and he felt complete, like this was the way it should always be. Trunks lied on his chest with his arm around him. When Trunks closed his eyes, he sensed his companion was disappointed.

"What's wrong chibi?" He nuzzled his raven-haired lover's neck.

"You—you know what's wrong," he said in a husky voice.

He sighed in frustration. "You know we can't Goten. My mother said so, and I don't want to do more damage than I've all ready done."

"I know, but I'm—.

"Horny."

"Would you stop finishing my sentences?"

"I don't think so. It gets you riled up, which I enjoy very much." His hand rubbed his lover's clothed thigh.

Goten smirked. "So, I'm not the only one."

"I won't see you for two years." He scooted up towards Goten's ear. "I want you so bad, you have no idea." He brought his hand down his pants and squeezing him before stroking him.

"Ohhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh Trunks!"

"Yes chibi."

"Take my pants off."

"Whatever you want."

Goten felt his lower body freed from the constraints of his pants. He watched Trunks stroke him as hard as he could until he came, arching himself into the pillow as he let out a pleasurable sigh. He realized his shirt had disappeared from his torso. He smirked. "You really are very talented."

"Why thank you chibi."

"Maybe I shouldn't complement you. It only fuels your ego."

Trunks took his clothes off at a miraculous pace and immediately pounced on his lover, attacking every part of his skin, memorizing every part with his mouth. He knew his lover wouldn't mind. By the time he was done, there were many different shapes of bruises left on his pale, white skin. He watched as Goten observed his handy work. He laughed. "I look like a freaking Dalmatian."

"Well now you have the bruises to remember me by."

Goten knew what he was thinking was risky, but he wanted to do it. He flipped so that Trunks was below him. He smiled. "Now, you'll have something to remember me by." Before Trunks could speak, he felt Goten inside him; driving him as hard as he could, making Trunks go insane with pleasure. He was screaming so loud, he thought someone walking by would have heard him. "I—I love you chibi."

"I—I love you to Trunks."


	19. Chapter 19

It was two in the morning as Trunks rose from bed, taking his robe from the hook on the bathroom door. He couldn't sleep, so he went outside for some air. Gripping the railing of the deck, he looked out into the early morning. 'Today's the day,' he sighed. 'This—this isn't right. This isn't fair.' His knuckles turned white. 'I can't exactly help who I am.'

A noise came from inside the house, and Trunks went inside to check it out. It was coming from the kitchen. At first he couldn't see anything until the figure stood up from the floor, picking up a pan he had dropped. "Hey Trunks, I guess you couldn't sleep either." He looked at the counter. "I was going to cook something, you want to join me?" He watched as Trunks walked up to him, bringing his arms around him in a hug. He felt the tears on his robe and hugged Trunks fiercely.

"I—I don't want to leave you Goten."

Goten was surprised by how scared he sounded like he was a child. He never remembered Trunks being this vulnerable before. "I don't want you to go to Trunks." He kissed the back of his neck and then licking the skin. He could sense Trunks's strong desire for him. "Again Trunks."

"What can I say except I can't get enough of you." He removed his partner's robe, letting it fall to the floor. Looking over his body intently, Goten blushed not knowing what to do until Trunks led the way.

They sunk behind the kitchen counter and onto the linenoleum floor. Trunks brushed their arousals together making them both groan as Trunks moved up and down on him. Goten moaning in pleasure as he reached out his hand to stroke Trunks's back, making him shiver.

"Trunks," he said almost out of breath.

Trunks smirked down at him. "Yes chibi." He started kissing down his neck, stroking his thigh at the same time.

"I—OH!" The heat between his legs was unbearable. "TRUNKS!"

He was surprised how loud Goten was, but he wasn't about to deny him what he wanted. The more he screamed the more this excited Trunks. "As you wish chibi." He lined himself up with his lover. He plunged himself inside Goten, making Goten hiss before Trunks rocked them back in forth, bringing them both so much pleasure. This went on for hours until they orgasm for the tenth time.

Trunks lied on top of his lover's sweaty body and closed his eyes, finally getting the sleep he needed. Goten brought his lover's robe over their bodies, falling sleep so after his lover.

Trunks's watch went off as he opened his eyes. '6:00AM.' He looked down at his sleeping chibi and smiled as he ran his hand through his raven hair. He removed himself from inside his companion, lifting up into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. As he laid Goten down, he admired him one more time before he showered and got dressed, preparing himself for the day ahead. When he put on the blazer, he heard a rustle coming from the bed. He turned to see Goten sitting up, looking over his body.

"You look nice." He smiled as he got up as the blanket covering him slid off his body. He stood in front of him, making Trunks reach out his hands to grab onto his waist pulling him closer, kissing him senseless.

"So do you." Trunks smirked. "You look good enough to eat," he whispered in his ear. He pulled Goten away. "Now get dressed before I'm tempted to take you again."


	20. Chapter 20

One-Year Later…

Goten just got from his last class of the day. From the outside he looked well put together but inside he was hurting. 'I never knew being away from Trunks this long would hurt so much, but its different. Ever sine we bonded, I feel weakened, like somehow this bond has made me dependent on him.'

He made his way across the street and into a deserted alley before he took off in to the sky. His stomach twisted in knots. 'I can't believe I can't live in Trunks's house. Living with mom is a nightmare.' He landed in front of his childhood home and used instant transmission to get to his room to start his assignments due the next day. A chill suddenly spread through him. 'That's weird. It feels like I'm on the road to becoming Gohan. No, that's ridiculous.'

After finishing his homework, he went down stairs to see his mother preparing dinner. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled at her youngest son. "Hello Goten, finish your homework?"

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, but thank you for asking sweetie. Why don't you spend some time outside? I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

Goten watched his dad and Trunks's father spar along with his niece Pan, who was fascinated by their skills. He would have felt the same way as Pan, but he couldn't stop feeling incomplete inside. Trunks hadn't contacted him telepathically, and it made him worry. Pan looked from the fight to her uncle's worried expression.

"Uncle Goten."

"I'm all right Pan."

"But you look so sad." She took his hand in hers.

He returned the caring gesture by holding on tightly but not so tight that he could do any damage to her hand. They watched the fight together as Goten's mind began to wander. 'I wonder if Vegeta knows anything. They're only letting family see Trunks. He can tell me how he's doing.'

The spar was over, and Vegeta was getting ready to take off before he heard Goten's voice stop him from leaving. He turned to the desperate boy. 'He hides it well no doubt.' He waited for Goten to continue.

"I'm sure you've seen Trunks. I just want to know how he's doing." He was trying to read Vegeta, but it was difficult. The only one who could read him was Bulma. "Please Vegeta, if it's bad I want to know either way."

"He's been moved to solitary confinement. The last time I saw him he was shut down into himself. He wasn't talking."

Goten's eyes widened with surprise. "Why isn't he talking to me? I can help him. Kami, he's just too stubborn and proud to ask for help sometimes."

"He doesn't want you to see what's going on inside his mind. That's why he's shut you out."

"I need to see him." He put his finger to his forehead. "Where is he Vegeta?" He felt his hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at him. This time Vegeta let him read his mind. "You promised him you wouldn't let me know where he is." He started to shake. "Why—WHY would he do this? I—I just can't understand." Vegeta watched him walk away into his house. Instead of tears, a solemn looked crossed his features.

Dinner was alive with conversation. Goten's heart wasn't in listening to any of it. He ate, but it was hard when he felt abandoned by the one person he thought would never leave him. His heart hurt more than words could say. 'Is this what dying feels like? I—I can't do this alone. Trunks please don't shut me out. I love you.' He sighed. 'I wonder if there's anything in Saiyan history about a bond breaking. I have to find out.'

"May I be excused?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie."

He brought his plate to the sink, washed it, put it on the drying rack, and went upstairs to his room. He opened up the book to the index page, brought his finger down to the title he was looking for. He turned to the page as his face fell. "The bond can NEVER be broken unless one of the mates dies." He closed the book, lied down on his bed, and fell asleep.

Bulla finished up her assignments, looking over towards her bond mate Uub, who was still working. She saw her mother come into the room. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Well, I just talked to your father. Goten's not doing well at all."

"We should tell him where Trunks is mom."

"Your brother isn't doing so well either, he's in worst shape, and he doesn't want Goten to see him in the state he's in."

"That's very selfish of him mother. The bond is just making things harder by no communication between them."

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

"Let me see him mom."

"I'm not letting you visit your brother in jail."

"What if I bring Uub with me?"

"Bulla, I don't know."

"Please mom, let me try to get through that thick skull of his."

"Oh, all right, I'll go schedule it."

"Thanks mom."

Uub finished his assignments and turned to Bulla. "I'm sure you'll get though to him."

"It would be better if Goten could come, but I'll do the best I can for both of them." Bulla felt his arms around her, and she couldn't help but smile as she turned around to kiss him.

Their kissing became more intense as they groped each other while her door was open. Uub's finger slipped under her shirt, rubbing the soft skin with his hot fingers, causing her to moan as she moved her fingers up his back, causing him to react to her touch.

"HANDS OFF!"

Their hands went to their sides, blushing in being found out. He passed the room as Bulla sighed in frustration. "I'm so tired of being told what to do."

"Bulla, we're teenagers and we've bonded all ready."

"Your point."

"He has every right to feel the way he does. You're his daughter, and you hold a special place in his heart. He's just overprotective and besides—

"Besides what?"

"I don't want to die." He smiled as Bulla hugged him.

The next morning Bulla waited along with her mate at the table to see Trunks. Bulla was a bit nervous, and her mate could tell as he held her hand. "Thank you."

"It's no problem Bulla."

The jail door slid open to reveal Trunks in an orange jumper, escorted by two guards to his seat across from his visitors. The guards locked the door, waiting outside as Trunks looked up, surprised to see his sister and her mate. He could tell she was equally surprised by the way he looked. His hair was unkempt, his eyes were sunken, and his body was skinny and frail.

"Oh my kami Trunks." She took his hand in hers. "You look terrible."

"He's not going to talk Bulla," said Uub.

She looked from her mate to her brother. "That's fine, if that's what you need to do to cope, then I understand, so I'll talk." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you you're my brother, and you won't admit it but he needs you to. Dad was over at The Son's house. He's living there now. Anyway, mom told me that he pulled dad aside to ask about you. Mom said dad looked helpless. Dad said he didn't cry a tear, and you know how much of a crier he is." Bulla smiled sadly.

"Trunks," said Uub. "I don't know what it's like to be separated from your mate, but I can imagine it's painful. What I do know is that you don't abandon your mate because you don't want him to see how weak, fragile, and vulnerable you are. You're just being selfish, hell I'm beginning to wonder if you ever loved Goten at all."

"How DARE YOU say that to me," said Trunks. They were both surprised that he spoke. "Just take a good look at me. He's never seen this side of me before. I don't want to scare him."

"I think he's a lot stronger than you give him credit for Trunks. He'll get over his fear because he loves you," said Bulla.

"She's right Trunks, and you know it. You're just afraid. You've never had someone care about you, much less love you the way he does."

Trunks turned to his sister. "Do you talk to your mate about me?"

"Yes I do, and he talks to me about his family."

"That's great but stay out of my life."

"Since when would I do a thing like that?"

"If you're smart, you won't come back."

"Shutting out your family and mate won't help you. What do you think will happen once you get out of here? Goten's not going to want to be with you anymore despite his bond to you. You know how he's felt abandon by his father and his mother's selfish wants. He's going to feel like you abandoned him. Just think about that for a while Trunks."

Before Bulla and Uub could leave the room, Trunks stopped them. "Tell Goten, that I love him. I'm not abandoning him. I'm saving him."

"I'll give him the message."

Trunks was back in his solitary with a lot to think about. Suddenly an idea struck him and a rare smile appeared on his face. He remembered something his lawyer had said, and he was determined now more than ever to get back to his mate as soon as he could.

No nightmares came to his mind tonight. He would get the best sleep he's had since the day before he came here.


	21. Chapter 21

It was an unusual hot day as Goten finished his assignments quickly, so he could go swimming in the lake. He stripped all of his clothes and jumped into the cool water. As he floated on his back, he remembered last night. 'How am I supposed to help him, if he won't speak to me? Doesn't he know how much he's hurting not only me but himself?' He sighed dreading the next question that entered his mind. 'How long until I can't stand it? Until it becomes too much.' He shook the thoughts out of his head and dove under the water. When he surfaced, he thought he heard a sound. He rushed to the shore, grabbed his boxers, and putting them back on in the water.

"Whose there?" He watched as the figure came out. "Rico, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

His voice sounded odd to Goten, like he was trying to be serious. "Why?"

"Well, it looks like you could use a friend."

"I don't want to be your friend Rico and don't pretend you had nothing to do with calling the police on my boyfriend."

"So, you're still with him after he rapped you in the massage room? I mean forgive me but usually when someone is screaming 'don't' and 'stop please' that person usually doesn't want anything to do with that person."

"You don't understand anything Rico, and I don't have to explain it to you." He grabbed the rest of his clothes and headed for his house.

"Goten wait." He grabbed his arm.

"What!" He took his arm back.

"Listen I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are so leave me alone."

"Look Goten, I just want to be friends, give me a chance."

"No you don't Rico. I can read people pretty well. I know that's far from what you want with me."

"Ok, so what do I want with you then?"

"You know, I'm not going to spell it out for you."

"F*ck you, is that so hard for you to say?"

"Maybe, but that's of no concern to you. What you need to know is that I love Trunks. I will always love Trunks. I love to f*ck him. The early morning before he left for jail he made me orgasm ten times. I doubt you could do anything close to that."

Goten made his way into the house, his heart beating so loudly in his chest for how graphic is words had been. 'Usually Trunks is the inappropriate one. He may not be here, but his influence sure is.' He smiled. 'I'm not giving up on him.' After his relaxing shower, he smiled all the way downstairs to the dinner table. Chichi noticed this.

"What's got you so happy sweetie?"

"It's just something I realized."

"What's that son?"

"I don't want to upset you mom, but I'm not giving up on Trunks. I'll always love him. You're just going to have to accept that."

Dinner was quieter than usual since Chichi wasn't talking, but her youngest son was, which made his family happy to see him happy.

Night came around as Goten shoved the covers off his sweaty body. His dreams were pleasant to say the least. His smile could attest to that. "Trunks," he moaned.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun streamed through the single window in the office Trunks waiting for his lawyer in. He was eager to hear about his progress in jail. He had been a good prisoner, hoping to get out early to surprise his loved ones and his lover. He heard the door open as an officer let in his lawyer.

"Mr. Briefs, how are you doing today?"

"Lets cut the formalities Jensen."

"All right, the deputy says to complete two more months and you'll be out."

"Thank you Jensen." He shook his hand.

"What happened to no formalities sir?"

"Old habits I guess." He smirked.

Trunks was brought back to his cell, smiling deliriously. He relaxed on his cot, and his eyes began to close. Before he could sink into deep sleep, his jail door was opened. He opened his eyes to see his mother before him with a look on her face he couldn't quite decipher. "Mom, what's going on?" He sat up on his cot as his mother pulled out the chair the officer had left for her.

"I just saw Jensen, what's going on?"

"It's nothing serious. I just need him to keep something's in order for me."

"Oh, well that's good. You're still being a smart business man." She looked at his longer hair in a ponytail.

"What? I like it like this."

"That's fine, anyway I went over to the son home before I came here today."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Chichi was furious. Of course she had bad words to say about you but I put her in her place. While she was yelling, she said she was most frustrated on how Goten told her he wasn't giving up on you. What an amazing mate you have huh?" she smiled.

Trunks held in his tears. He missed Goten so much and if continued to be good he would seem sooner than anyone thought. "Yes I do and maybe you could tell him that I think he's amazing for loving someone as difficult as me."

Bulma laughed. "I'll tell him that Trunks. I'm just laughing because your father and I are both difficult. It's a wonder why we're still together."

"I think it's because you still feel as strongly about each other as the day you met each other."

"That's true, just the other day your father and I—

"Stop! I don't want to hear about you and dad's sexual escapades. I don't know how many times I have to say it."

"Until you're blue in the face son."

After she left, he let out a laugh before he lied back down, drifting off into sleep. He was woken by one of the guards. "It's shower time." Trunks grabbed his stuff and followed the guard. He showered in a closed off stall, hearing the guys talking about their multiple partners. 'I remember when that was me. Kami did I sound that filthy?' When he got out, changed into a closed off stall, and headed out of the bathroom, one of the prisoner's addressed. "Hey Briefs, you got anybody on the outside?"

"Yes." He left before he was asked anything else.

He sat on the cot, leaning against the wall; his eyes went to the window. 'I'm glad I didn't let this place drag me down, and it's all because of you chibi. I love you.'


	23. Chapter 23

Two months later…

Trunks was handed all of his things, and he was dressed in the clothes he told his lawyer to bring by. The fence slid open as Trunks stepped out into the free world. He threw his capsule out onto the ground to show a nice red mustang. As he drove away from the place he spent a year and two months in, he screamed in pure happiness onto the open road. He let the band that tied his hair out as he shook it into the wind.

"Now, to sense Goten." He concentrated hard, finding him at his College. "So, he went back." He could feel the excitement in his veins, as he got closer to where his lover was. He parked in the parking lot as he tied his hair back up, checking his appearance in the mirror. He got out of the car and headed towards the door of the building.

Goten had just finished taking his last test for the day. "Man, that was a long test. I'm just glad that was my last class for the day, or I'd have to jump off a bridge. He rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress from his head. He opened his eyes and made his way to the exit. As he got closer to the exit, he felt something strange run through his body. 'Well, that's never happened before.' He was too in his thoughts to see Trunks enter the building standing before him with a smile on his face.

"Still spacing out I see." He smirked.

Goten left his thoughts to look up to see who was speaking to him. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Trunks," was all he could manage to say.

"Hey Goten, did you miss me?" He laughed. "You can't move, huh." He got as close as he could to his lover without being too close, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Goten, can you here me?"

"You're here."

"Yes, I got out early on good behavior and I wanted to surprise you." He waited for his lover to say something. "Maybe we should take this out—Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a pair of passionate lips on him, and he kissed back with the same passion.

Their hands didn't waste anytime, feeling each other's bodies. They didn't notice that they hand an audience until the Dean came in to say, "break it up you two or take it outside." They blushed as they made there way into the parking lot, and they drove off away from the college to a deserted area looking over a breathtaking view.

"I still can't believe it."

"Well, I was good."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." He took Goten's hand. "I want to say I'm sorry for not contacting or wanting you to see me. I just wasn't myself for a while, and I didn't want to scare you."

"It's important to see all sides of a person. That's what being in a relationship is all about."

"Who said that?"

"I did, weren't you listening." He laughed.

"Oh yeah you're so hilarious." He made his way to the backseat of his car. Goten was wondering what he was doing until he felt Trunks's hands massaging his chest. "I think it's important to explore all parts of the human body." He smirked.

"I agree." Goten made his way to the backseat to join his lover. He made sure his position was below his lover. "I love you Trunks." He could tell by his eyes his love.

Their chests were rising and falling in unison in the air-conditioned car. Their bodies were intertwined and sweaty despite the cool air. Trunks was rubbing his lover's bare back, feeling the goose bumps on his skin as well as hearing his happy sigh.

"Trunks."

"Hm?" he said as kissed his shoulder, making his way down his chest, pushing him back on his back again.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?" He smiled up at him.

"Nope, I'm going to love you until I can't anymore." He kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Are you up for round two?"

"I've been ready for round two since round one."

Trunks could tell how excited his lover is and not just by the look in his eyes. "You got it chibi." A different look was in his eyes this time, a look of raw lust and passion.

By the time round two was over, the backseat was covered in their sweet, sticky, essence. "I'm sorry about your backseat Trunks."

"It's ok, you matter more to me than the car."

"Are you trying to—to convince me for round three?" he said catching his breath.

"Perhaps." He smirked deviously.

Goten smiled and then looked at the clock that read 7PM. "Oh crap I was supposed to be home an hour ago. My mom's going to kill me."

"Wait! You live with your mom."

"Yeah, I wasn't allowed to live in the place where my rapist lives." He frowned. "Sorry Trunks."

"No, it's understandable." He removed himself from his lover, sitting up with Goten.

"Trunks," he put his hand on his thigh, "that's not how I think of you."

"I know, and I promise I won't hurt you like that ever again. I love you Goten."

"I love you to." He sighed. "I guess you have to take me home." He watched Trunks smirk at him. "I didn't mean anything sexual Trunks."

"Sorry, I can't help if I think that way."

"Get your clothes on Briefs."

"Have you ever driven naked before?"

"No Trunks, you are not driving me home naked." Trunks laughed at him. "Shut up Trunks!"

He pulled up a distance away from the Son home. Goten turned towards his lover. "What are we going to do Trunks? I don't know if will ever be able to live with each other again."

"Leave it all to me chibi, I'll see you tomorrow." Before he took off alone, he had one thing left to say, "I'll be staying with my parents, so you know where I am."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Trunks and then watched him drive off into the night. He felt so giddy he could scream like a girl just back from a really good first date.

He made his way inside, and he felt so on cloud nine that he didn't notice his whole family waiting for him in the living room. He stopped his feet and went backwards. "Um, I can explain why I'm home late." He blushed really red. "Um, actually I can't but I'm here now, isn't that what counts?" He rushed up to his room, hearing footsteps coming inside. He looked up to see his angry mother.

Trunks knocked on the front door of his childhood home. He heard one pair of footsteps coming to the door. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. Her son was before her. "Trunks, you're—

"Here, I know, I got out on good behavior that was why I needed to see Jensen that day you came to visit me. Surprise."

"Oh, this is the best surprise I could ever ask for." She hugged him tightly.

"Mom, mom, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry sweetie." Trunks wasn't prepared on what happened next. "BULLA! VEGETA! TRUNKS IS HOME."

Bulla came rushing down the stairs, tackling her big brother to the ground. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah, that's great Bulla, but you're crushing my spine."

"Sorry, I love you."

"I love you to Bulla."

Vegeta came out of the gravity room into the house. "Why did you have to yell woman? I could sense Trunks from where I was."

"Oh, I'm sorry my loud voice irritates you."

"Apology accepted."

"Why you—

"Break it up you to, you're worse than a married couple," said Bulla. "So, where were you before you came here?"

"I got out late."

"Liar, liar you're hairs on fire." She looked at him, spotting a mark on his skin. She smiled. "You were with Goten."

"There's no proof of that."

"Oh, really. You reek of sex son." Bulla smirked beside her father.

"I'm glad you went to him first sweetie."

"Um, thanks I guess." He left them, going upstairs to his childhood room. Suddenly, a feeling came over him, making him unsettled. "Goten."

Chichi was waiting patiently for an explanation from her youngest son. Her hands were on her hips. "Well! Where were you?"

"I went for a drive after school."

"You don't have a car."

"A friend drove me."

"Oh, what friend? You never bring anyone over to the house."

'She's backing me into a corner. Where's help when you need?'

"Chichi, he came home safe and sound. Isn't that what really matter?" asked Goku.

"Fine, don't let it happen again Goten."

"I—'Wait, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. What the hell am I doing?' He followed his parents downstairs to see Videl rush into the house.

"What's going on?" asked Chichi as Videl went into the living room, turned on the TV to the news channel.

"Mr. Briefs was let out of jail today because of good behavior we believe he is staying with his parents. In other news his mansion was burned to the ground. The culprit is unknown, but the police are searching." Videl turned off the TV.

Chichi turned to Goten. "You were with him, weren't you?"

"Yes I was and you know what? I don't even know why I let you tell me what to do anymore. I'm old enough at the point where I didn't have to listen to you anymore." He went back to his room, taking his bag full of capsules he didn't unpack, and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Chichi asked. "If you leave, than forget me ever forgiving you for breaking my heart."

Goten stopped at the door, his hand on the knob. The tears on his face he hid from her as he opened the door, looking out into what laid before him and he saw Trunks. 'Wait, it is Trunks.' Before he knew it, he was in his arms, crying his eyes out while being flown away from the first home he had ever known.

Trunks flew through his open window, his two feet landed on his only bed. He stepped off onto the carpet, lying his lover down on his bed, and covering him up. He sat on his desk chair, looking around the room before his eyes came to his companion. 'You've had it so hard most of your life, and it's not fair to you. You deserve to always be happy.' He kissed him tenderly on the forehead before leaving him to rest.

In the kitchen Trunks spotted his mom. Sitting down, he watched her make dinner again, which was rare for her. Usually she would let the bots cook. "Hey mom, what's wrong?"

She turned around. "Well, I'm just sorry about your house Trunks. You built that place with your own two hands."

"It's just a house, I can always build another one and besides, there was nothing valuable in the house. Goten took his things when he went back to live with his parents, and I just had a feeling."

"That's the spirit I guess. Do you know who burned it down?"

"Yeah, his name's Rico. He was a co-worker of Goten's in high school at a massage parlor."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He's jealous."

"That you have Goten."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I would love to kill him but jail will satisfy me."

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's still nearby. I just wanted to let you know Goten will be staying here until we get back on our feet."

"Sure honey, you know how much I love having Goten here." She smiled.

"At least someone's mother does."

"What are you talking about Trunks?"

"When Goten decided to leave his parent's house again, Chichi said he was breaking her heart if he left to be with me."

"Oh my kami, how could she say that to her own son? How's he doing?"

"He's asleep right now."

She smiled. "Well, dinner's ready so maybe you can get him down here."

"He doesn't need me to get him down here. He'll be down as soon as he smells the food."

Footsteps came rushing down the stairs, sitting right next to his companion.

"See, I told you," Trunks said to his mother.

"What did you tell her?" Goten was completely oblivious.

"How I have your food habits down."

"Oh really, prove it?"

"All right, as soon as my mom puts the plates full of food down, your tummy will growl."

Bulma put the plates down before the two hungry demi-saiyans and a sound came from Goten's stomach, making Trunks and his mother laugh. The raven-haired man blushed and started loading his plate. "Fine, fine, you know my food habits. I don't know why you should be so proud of that."

"He's got you their sweetie," said his mother. Their plates were filled, and they both got a child-like look in their eyes. "Eating contest."

"Eating contest!"

"All right, on your mark, get set, and go."

Bulma couldn't help but see a seven-year-old Trunks and a six-year-old Goten before her eyes. She smiled and watched with morbid fascination as they inhaled her cooking. When Vegeta walked in on the scene, he was bewildered by the display of his son and his mate. "O, that's just disgusting," he said.

"What are you talking about? You eat the same way," said Bulma.

"Who encouraged this vile behavior in the first place?"

"Why I believe it was our son, she smiled, "the troublemaker."

"I won, WHEW!" Trunks screamed. He turned to his father. "Oh," he smiled, "hey dad."

"Would it kill you to grow up son?"

"It might." Goten laughed as he and Trunks got up from the table and left.

Vegeta finished up the rest of the food and helped his mate wash the dishes, which Bulma was curious about. "Why are you helping me wash the dishes?"

"Why do you want an answer woman? Can't you just be satisfied that I'm helping?"

"You know I can't Vegeta." She smiled.

The dishes were done as they made their way outside to the backyard, sitting on the loveseat swing. They closed their eyes and drifted off into blissful dreams.

Trunks and Goten lay in his bed with Goten's head on his chest while Trunks ran his finger through his raven hair. "I'm sorry about your house Trunks."

"Aw, don't worry about it. It's just a thing. You're more important than a house."

"I sure hope so," he laughed.

"So, how are you doing? I know what happened must be hard for you."

"I didn't expect what she said to me to hurt so much. I'm just trying to be happy, and I don't know why she can't understand that."

"I wish I had answers for you, but I don't. All I can do is be with you and try to make you as happy as possible."

"Well, you've been doing a great job so far."

"Yeah," he smirked, "I know."

"That sounded cocky."

"It was meant to sound that way. I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks."


	24. Chapter 24

Chichi, why would you say a thing like that to Goten?" asked Videl.

"Stay out of this Videl. This has nothing to do with you."

"Dad, they're going to kill each other."

"Well let's see where this goes. If they start to attack each other, we'll intervene."

"Ok dad."

"He's my family Chichi. You just hurt your son, and I'm afraid beyond repair."

"You don't know what I've had to put up with by him."

"Why? It is because he's disappointed you because he chooses his own path. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know doing what you wanted for him made Goten happy."

"Get out of my house."

"Fine but before I go I want to say one thing. You kicking out your son isn't going to stop me from letting his niece see him."

"You will not let my granddaughter anywhere near him. You understand."

"No, she's my daughter, not yours. Pan loves her uncle very much. You want to make her unhappy to because that's what you'll do. You'll make everyone around you unhappy." She slammed the door behind her. Gohan went after her.

"Videl."

"What!" Her face fell realizing it was her husband. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. She's just—there's not enough words to describe her."

"Come on, let's go inside."

She sat on the couch as Gohan stood at the fireplace, looking at the picture frames. Pan came through the door, her smiling face entering the living room to see her parents deep in thought. "What's going on, papa?"

"You're Grandma and uncle fought again. He left to live with the Briefs for now," said Videl.

"It's probably for the best. Grandma's too intense."

"Pan."

"Dad, she's mean to uncle Goten. It's just heartbreaking to see him that way."

He guided his daughter to a seat on the couch next to her mother. He sat down beside her. "You have to understand something about Grandma, Pan. Her anger and resentment comes from Grandpa leaving and coming back, and I think she loves him despite that. I think she's concentrating that anger at Goten because it's easier for her to be mad at him than her own husband."

"That still doesn't give her the right Gohan. Who will be her next target of anger if she doesn't solve her anger issues?" asked Videl.

"Mom's got a point dad."

"Yeah, she does."

"You think your dad would be against going to marriage counseling with your mom?" asked Videl.

"I guess it's worth a shot then maybe things won't be so tense when we come over."

"Gohan, I'm just not sure I want to see her for a while. I'm afraid I'll get into it with her, and I think I'm who she's taking her anger out on."

"If that's what you need, than I'm fine with it." She kissed him on the lips.

Pan smiled at her parents. He hugged them both and went up to her room to do her homework.


	25. Chapter 25

Trunks had fallen asleep but woke up to the sound of his shower running. His heart was racing, as he got closer to the bathroom. 'Why would my heart be reacting this way? I've seen him naked plenty of times before but somehow it's always like the first time. Is this what it feels like to be in a loving, long lasting relationship?' He stopped at the door of the bathroom and then went in.

The steam of the glass hid his lover's naked form. He removed all of his clothes, opened the glass door, and stepped into the shower, letting the door close on its own. Before Goten could turn to face him, he pressed him against the tiled wall and kissed him unmercifully on the lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Goten's wet legs wrap around his waist, squeezing tightly.

"Oh kami, chibi." He watched Goten smile at him.

"It feels like the first time every time, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I feel the same way."

"Should I just assume we're one person now." He smiled.

"If we were that would be a shame." He kissed his shoulder, making his way to the nape of his neck.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, how would I hold you, kiss you, and touch without arms and legs."

"Good point and how would I f*ck you to?"

"You just had to put that in there.'

"You know me so well chibi and now I want to get to know you even better." He smirked with excitement in his eyes as he lowered Goten onto the shower floor. "I love you Goten, I love you so much."

"I love you to Trunks." When Goten felt Trunks inside him, he felt safe, which was odd. He felt complete inside like he always had when Trunks was there. He watched the man above him moving in sync with him, and he thought about how beautiful Trunks looked above him. His lavender strands coming out of his elastic, his blue eyes looking directly into his raven eyes, and his breathtaking body.

His hands held onto the sides of his torso as Trunks became more rough and desperate to please his lover, and Goten was making sure of the same things. Trunks's hands moved from his waist to his thighs, rubbing them as he continued to move inside the young man.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh man Trunks, please don't stop."

"Why—why would I want to? You're clearly having a good time." He smiled.

"Tru—Trunks, I'm going to—

"I know, me to."

They lied exhausted on the shower floor, their chest moving together with wide smiles on their faces. "You—you're so beautiful."

"Hm, tell me something I don't know."

"I give you a complement, and you have to be arrogant."

"I only do it because I know it annoys you. So, are you going to tell me something I don't know?" He looked into his mate's eyes and smiled.

"When I was little, I wished that your parents were my parents."

"Trust me, my dad wasn't really much of a dad when I was little."

"Yeah, I know but he loves you. He never left his family."

"That's true but your father hugged you."

"I'd rather have a father that stuck around than a few hugs every once in a while."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I'd know he still loves me. Sometimes when I'm around him, I don't know it feels like he's just there because he created a family with my mom. It's like he wouldn't have stuck around if he didn't have us."

"Have you ever asked him about this?"

"Well no, I'm kind of scared of the answer." He sighed as he involuntarily arched his back. "I feel like I'm losing my family. The only people who seem to support me are Videl and Pan."

"Don't forget the other side of your family, my family."

Goten smiled. "You're right. So, what do you want to do now?"

"You want to move to the bed?"

"Sure, but I think you should get out of me first." He blushed.

"Not necessarily, put your arms around my neck." He felt his lover grab onto him, so Trunks lifted him horizontally in his arms, and carried him out of the bathroom and onto the bed. "How did that feel to you?"

"It felt really good."

"Maybe we should try sex standing up."

"Some other time Trunks, I'm beat, plus I have school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"Everything is challenging for me, so I just have to try harder."

"Well, I could help you. My schedule will be free for a long time." Trunks laughed.

"What are you laughing about now Trunks?"

"It's a good thing sex isn't challenging for you."

"I think it has something to do with being half-saiyan."

"I don't think so, you're human to remember."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're great at sex. You know my body, and you know what makes me feel good. Plus, you're not aware of your body, which makes things interesting when I'm watching you."

"That's why your eyes are always open."

"Yes, I love watching you and your body work."

Goten blushed red, avoiding his eyes. "You stare at me too much."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled as he hugged Goten to him.

Goten felt kisses on his back, making him giggle and squirm in Trunks's embrace. "You really missed me, huh?"

"You have no idea how much." He brought his hand under the blanket stroking his back before he squeezed his butt. He then moved to his lover's front area stroking his organ.

"Tr—Trunks."

"Yes chibi." He stroked harder and let go as Goten turned towards him.

"I think you love me too much."

"No such thing." His lips met his in a passionate, rough kiss. He felt Goten responded, pressing his body against his to be closer to him.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day brought unhappiness to a confused Rico, wandering the streets of the city. He couldn't understand why Goten would go back to a raping bastard like Trunks. He couldn't makes sense of it no matter how much he tried. His eyes searched for a solution to his problem and suddenly a booth caught his eyes. He went up to the old woman behind the booth.

"I sense you are troubled young man."

"Yeah, but what can you do about it?"

"I grant wishes to those in need, and I can tell you're in need."

Rico smiled. "How much?"

"On the house so what is it you wish?"

"I wish Son Goten and Trunks Briefs never fell in love with each other."

"Interesting, a heart rejected. Well, as you wish."


	27. Chapter 27

Goten had come out of his dream with shallow breathing and a blush on his face in front of all his classmates and his professor. He felt the Professor's hand on his shoulder and felt uneasy. "Now Mr. Son, can you tell us what you were just dreaming about?" He blushed even further as the class giggled. "All right that's enough," said the professor, quieting down her students. "Goten. I need you to be honest. I'll know if you're lying. You wouldn't want to embarrass me in front of my colleagues?"

'Wait a minute, colleagues." His eye turned from the class to his big brother and best friend in the room. 'Oh my kami, this isn't real. I must be in some kind of nightmare.' He pinched himself. 'Nope.'

"Goten," she said kindly.

"It's kind of personal."

"Well, go on."

"No, you don't understand. It's REALLY personal."

"And I'm REALLY not kidding Mr. Son."

He took a breath in and out. 'Well, this is part of my grade. I guess it can't hurt and besides it's not like I know the other person in my dream. He turned to the crowd. "I—I was um," he blushed, "having sex."

"Go on."

"Seriously?" He sighed. "It was with a man." He heard his classmate's laughter.

"Can you make out who it was?"

"No." Her face told him to continue. "I was on the bottom, and he was—he blushed. "Anyway, he didn't talk it was all touch."

"How did it make you feel?"

'Great, I'm going to die from embarrassment.' He stared at the floor. "Complete, I really can't explain more than that about the feeling.'

"What did you tell him?"

"Well," he blushed again. 'This is getting too hot for me.' He played with his hands. "My—my prince, that's all I remember." He quickly went back to his seat alone by the window, hearing the laughter overwhelm him.

"Now, what Mr. Son's dream could mean is that there is someone close to him that is going to change his life. This man will teach him about the sexual and the passionate." The bell rang. "Well, that's it for today class, you are dismissed."

It was all a blur how Goten came into the men's restroom, but he was alone, sitting on the tiled floor, tears running down his face. 'What will mom think? Oh man she would kill me that's for sure but I'm not going to tell her. I know Trunks wouldn't tell her but what about Gohan. I'm in trouble.'

He stood up from the floor, leaning his hands against one of the porcelain sinks. He looked in the mirror, startled to see the red cracks in his eyes as well as the tears on his face. He turned on the water, splashing his face with cold water. When he felt he was calm enough to leave the restroom, he went out into the hall to see it deserted. 'Oh yeah, school's over. It's Friday.'

He made his way outside. "Where do I go? I can't go home. Gohan will look at me like some kind of freak, and my mom will wonder why I'm so upset. At least I can always depend on dad to give me my space.' His eyes went into the direction of his house and took off. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over for a while. He managed to stay relaxed until he noticed the backyard filled with family and friends. 'Oh right, mom wanted to throw a party for Gohan and Trunks's new jobs at my college.' He sighed. 'This just isn't my day.'

Videl spotted him from the sky and called out, "hey Goten, you better get dressed up for the party or your mom will have a cow."

Goten smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem."

He quickly changed into the suit his mother had left for him on his bed and came out into the backyard to see his mother talking to a young girl and suddenly they both looked his way. 'Oh know, she did not do this to me.' They came over to him. 'Calm down, there could be another reason.' He shook his head. 'Yeah right, this is your mother you idiot.'

"Goten, this is Lauren," said Chichi. "Lauren, this is my son I've been telling you about. Isn't he handsome?"

"He sure is Mrs. Son." She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Lauren." He shook her hand.

"Now, I've told Lauren about your previous relationship with Valese and she feels she can treat you better than that girl ever could."

"I know we can be happy together Goten, just give me the chance to prove it to you."

Suddenly, a part of his dream came back to him. It was the male voice. He said, "I love you Goten, forever." The words he heard were so passionate and meaningful that he found he couldn't hold it together so he took off into the sky as far as he could to get away from the noise. He didn't notice a pair of concerned blue eyes watched him leave, so he decided to take off after his best friend.

Goten's break down had taken a lot on his body, so he rested on the hard, rock ground of a deserted canyon. His eyes lids felt heavy, but he couldn't go to sleep. He just wanted so much to crawl into a something and die. 'I—I'm drowning fast, and I—I need someone to save me, pull me to the surface. I can't do it on my own.' He suddenly sensed a familiar presence sitting beside him.

"Goten, we need to talk." His voice was soft, gentle—

'Wait! Soft and gentle.' He turned to his best friend, whose eyes never looked so different as they did at this moment. 'What is going on here?'

"So, what happened back there?"

"I don't know. It depends what you're talking about. My embarrassing dream to the class or my reaction to the girl my mother wants me to marry, take your pick."

"I have a feeling they're connected, and you know how I'm always right." He smiled at his friend, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh yeah, I forget about that." He smiled right back at him.

"So, what happened with that girl and your mother?"

"Well, her name's Lauren and she told me she could make me happy. The next thing I know, a part of my dream comes back to me and the voice above me says—he blushes—he says he loves me, forever." He sighed in frustration. "Maybe if I could get a clear picture I could understand why this is happening to me."

"And your dream in class?"

Goten stood up from his previous position. "My mom's going to kill me if Gohan tells her. Man, this is more embarrassing than words can say." He held his head as Trunks came closer to him and suddenly Goten was aware of this.

"You sound ashamed of the dream."

This comment caught Goten off guard as he faced his best friend. "I'm not ashamed with being with a man. It's what your heart wants that matters. It doesn't matter to me if my heart chooses a man or a woman to be with." He looked into the sky. "It's just that I know my mom could never understand that. She wouldn't love me anymore."

It was Trunks's turn to be surprised by Goten's words. The pounding in his heart was reacting to his best friend's confession of love interest. 'But, why would that happen? It doesn't make sense.'

"We should probably get back to the party before my mom throws a gasket."

They came back to the party, going their separate ways to think of the encounter they had just had. Goten ate his plate of food against the tree and when he was finished, he threw it away. He took a deep breath in and then out as he saw his brother coming towards him.

'Just great." Hey calmed himself. "Hey Gohan."

"I just talked to mom. Apparently you've agreed to marry Lauren."

"What! I didn't agree to that. She's out of her mind. Can't you talk to her Gohan?"

"I'll do what I can but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, and no I don't want to talk about my dream to you. You have to promise not to tell mom."

"I promise Goten."

He took a breath in relief. "You've been pretty stressed out today. Maybe you should just go inside and relax. I'll let mom and dad know you're not feeling well." He watched his little brother go inside.

Goten soaked his body in his tub. The warm water relaxed his muscles and as he closed his eyes, he drifted off into sleep.

_"You can do this Goten. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll take it slow."_

_ "O-ok, I trust you." He gripped the sheets of his bed as the man entered him slowly, causing him to wince. The man grabbed his hips as he went faster and faster causing the younger man to moan. "I—I'm coming."_

_ "Let out chibi."_

Goten woke up so startled from his dream that he started to breath heavily but nothing could compare with what he saw in the tub besides the water. He stumbled out of the tub and onto the floor. He was able to calm down as he stuck his hand into the tub to observe the essence in his hand. 'I—It's, I had an orgasm. How—how's that even possible?' He was so freaked out that he unplugged the plug, letting his essence going down the drain. He made sure not a trace remained to be found. He came into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He changed into fresh clothes and sat on his bed. He was about to fall asleep until he realized that ran the risk of being found out in a compromising position.

He reappeared at the lake to find no one there. "Perfect, maybe no one will bother me here." He stuck his bare feet in the water, remembering something the man had said to him in his dream. 'Chibi, and wait didn't I say my prince.' His eyes widened. 'O—oh my kami, it's—He couldn't calm his pounding heart. "Trunks."

"Yeah."

He turned to see his best friend before his eyes, and he was coming closer. "Wait!" Trunks stopped in his tracks. "Don't come any closer to me." He held out a ki ball in front of his best friend, intending to use it if he attempted to come near him.

"Goten, are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

"Leave me alone Trunks, just go away."

"Since when have I ever listened to you?"

"I'm not joking around Trunks."

"Neither was I. You think after years together I would leave you like this? You're my best friend Goten, and I'm sticking by you no matter what. You can't get rid of me."

"Kame-hama-ha!" A huge ball of ki headed Trunks's way, but he dodged it. Goten saw Trunks disappear and before he could place where his friend had gone, he felt two arms holding him in a headlock.

Trunks watched his friend struggle, and his face grew sadden. "Tell me how I can help you Goten. I'll do anything, I swear I will, just name it."

"I—I don't want your help. I all ready told you to butt out. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"It's in my genes and besides that our friendship is too important to me." Trunks noticed people were headed their way. "Now listen to me Goten, our friends and family are headed this way. I'm going to help you no matter what so what do you want to tell them about what happened here?"

He listened as Trunks covered his butt. 'Why? I don't understand. There's nothing special about me. He could be in anybody's dreams, but he was in mine. I have to figure this out before it drives me crazy.'

That night Goten stayed awake, trying not to fall asleep or else he'd have a heck of a time explaining to anyone who woke him up why his bed was wet. 'It's clear I can't do this forever. It will be noticeable.'

He went downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack and to think things through. 'What am I going to do about Trunks? He won't let this go.' He finished, rinsed his plate, put it away and went back to his room. He thought he sensed someone before he sat on his bed. Looking out the window, he saw a figure flying away from the house. 'Yeah, he definitely won't let it go.' He kept his mind occupied by studying and playing his video game on silent mode. He dropped his remote as he felt tears slide down his face.


	28. Chapter 28

Goten made it to his locker, taking out his books for the first few classes he had. As he closed his locker, he saw Rico standing right in front of him. 'What's he doing here?'

"Hey Goten, long time no see huh?"

"Yeah, so how long have you been coming here?"

"This is my first semester. If figure there's more to life than massaging people, and I thought college would be the place to do it."

"Why this college?"

"Oh, I live nearby so convenience I guess."

"That's great, but I better get going." He felt Rico grab his arm.

"Wait, listen Goten I heard about your dream."

"Word travels fast."

"I can help you."

"Excuse me."

"With your problem." Goten walked away from him, hoping he wouldn't follow but things never seemed to go his way. "Hey Goten wait."

"I don't want any help, especially from you. I'm fine, I can handle my own life."

"Let me relieve your stress. You know I could." He smiled.

"Leave me alone. I don't want you."

He let Goten go down the hall and out of sight. 'He's just confused. I better give him space.'

'Why did I decide to go to class today?' He walked by a bunch of classmates who were laughing at him. 'Oh right, to humiliate myself.'

By lunchtime he decided to eat outside where hardly anyone ate. He finished with enough time to relax but before he could, a hand came to his shoulder. He turned to see his professor from his dream interpretation class. "Mr. Son, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"About your dream."

"What about it my dream?"

"There's something about your dream that's different from the others."

"Yeah, I was the only one to have THAT kind of dream."

"No, your dream is a premonition. The person your intimate with will better you as a person. I believe this person is your soul mate."

"Soul mates, isn't that rare?"

"Yes, that's why your dream is separate from the others. Have you been able to see his face yet?"

"No."

"It seems you're not ready but when you are, you'll see his face. Maybe than that will give you the answers you're looking for."

"Thank you professor."

"I'm just sorry other students are giving you a hard time."

"It's ok. I'm used to it. It's like high school all over again."

She watched him head back inside to his next class. She was worried about him, and she wondered what she could do to help. She didn't have her next class to last period, so she went to the library to catch up on her reading and paper grading. As she brought her eyes out of her book, she looked around the library and spotted Mr. Briefs.

"Mr. Briefs."

"Mrs. Jose, how can I help you?" He put a book away and turned to her.

"How did you know?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people."

"Well, I'm worried about Goten and I hear you've known him since he was born."

"That's true but what do you think I can do?"

"You want to help him, I can tell. I'm also pretty good at reading people."

They walked out into the hall as the bell rang. She watched Trunks walk away. 'He's the one, he's Goten's soul mate.' She smiled. 'I just hope they find each other.'

Lauren made her way to Goten's locker as he took out his books, putting them in his backpack, and planned to head home. "Hey," she said.

He sighed. "Look Lauren, you seem like a nice girl but I don't want to marry you." He started to walk away, but she caught up to him.

"I'm wealthy you know. I can offer you a good life."

"Money has nothing to do with having a good life much less love. What has my mother been telling you?"

"That you're a good guy, and I want us to get to know each other."

"No, I think we both deserve to find someone who loves us for who we are. Good luck to you." He made his way outside, looking around to find salvation, and he found it in the blue eyes of his best friend.

"Hey Goten, you need—Before he could say anything else, he found his raven-haired friend sitting in the passenger seat of his car. "Ok." He took off from the parking lot and onto the road. He looked over at Goten to see him breathing in and out. "A rough day?"

"Rough doesn't even come close. It felt like I was in a nightmare."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Goten looked out the window to see that they weren't on the way to his house. "Where are we going Trunks?"

"My house."

"Since when?"

"Since my parents have decided to have sex every day."

"Oh," he blushed. "Did you have to tell me that?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to lighten up the mood."

"Thanks." He smiled. They arrived up to the gate and on the other side was a huge, huge house, which caused Goten's mouth to drop. "Now that's just obnoxious Trunks."

"I like to call it home." His face turned serious. "I get kind of lonely living all by myself though."

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to move in because in that case I'd say yes?"

"You're definitely getting smarter."

"Hey, I got into college didn't I?"

"True, so welcome to your new home." Trunks smiled.

This struck Goten right in the heart. "Home."

Goten didn't remember how he got inside, but his jaw seemed to drop even more as Trunks showed him around.

"How did you live here all by yourself all this time?"

"Well Bulla comes by with her mate Uub so they keep me company. Kind of pathetic I know."

"I think she's just concerned about you living here alone."

"Well, no one has to be concerned anymore." He put his arm around Goten, and he felt suddenly calm and relaxed. "I'm glad you're here." He removed his arm from the young man and all the feelings of stress came back.

'This is nuts. I can't remember him making me feel this way before.' He blushed. 'Well, accept in my dreams.'

"Goten, hello, anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Trunks. What did you say?"

"You want to pick your room?"

"Oh yeah sure that sounds great."

Trunks watched him walking the halls of his home, trying to decide on a room that fit him. When he saw Goten opened the door to his room, he smirked. "You sure you want to pick my room?" He saw the blush appear on his friend's face. He could tell his friend was thinking about it. 'What's going on with you chibi?'

"I found one."

Trunks followed Goten into the room he chose and smiled. "Good choice, right beside mine."

"Oh yeah that's why I chose it. I can't resist being close to the prince of all saiyans." Goten laughed as he took out his assignments and started working on them.

Trunks went downstairs to let his mother know the arrangements. "Hello, hi Chichi. Goten's with me don't worry."

"What's he thinking turning down a nice woman like Lauren?"

"He probably wants to be with someone who he loves."

"I want to talk to my son."

"He's doing his assignments at my house."

"Oh, well when he's finished, tell him to get his butt home."

"Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's going on Trunks?"

"He's going to be living here from now on."

"Young man, I don't think you're in the position to be making this decision."

"Well he said he wanted to and besides he needs to be in an environment that isn't so stressful."

"Put him on the phone, NOW!"

Trunks rushed to Goten's bedroom to see him working on his bed. "Goten, your mom wants to talk to you." He handed him the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Funny, I could ask the same about you. How could you make decisions for me? Especially when those decisions have to do with my heart. I take relationships seriously and until you can accept that, and my decision to live my own life, then we have nothing to talk about. He closed the phone, handing it back to Trunks who was floored by how he stood up to his own mother. He looked at his friend, who got back to his homework.

"You never speak to your mother that way. What's changed?"

"I've finally has enough of her controlling me. I can't let her rule my life anymore. It's been hurting me for a while." He felt a dip in the bed, so he looked to find Trunks sitting on the bed.

"You need any help?"

"Don't you have your own work to do?" He watched Trunks leave the room, coming back with his stuff. "I can multi-task." He watched as Goten smiled at him.

They were done in no time, as they lied down on the bed side by side. Suddenly Goten sat up, realizing the dreams he's been having, deciding to sit up instead. Trunks noticed this. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You seem uneasy."

"I know. I'm trying to relax." He sighed. "I—I had another dream the night of the party and it left me startled."

"What happened in the dream?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's kind of uncomfortable to talk about."

"Try me." He challenged.

"Well," he blushed. "I was having sex with the guy and when I woke from the dream, I found that in the tub I was in, was um, well you see—He was hoping Trunks would get what happened."

"Oh, Oh! You had a orgasm in the tub."

"Yeah." He blushed. "You know it's kind of scary how you can understand something without me saying it."

"True."

"Trunks, I mean is it even possible for this to happen without physical contact in reality?"

"I guess it is. You're proof of it."

"Also, I think you should know something else he said to me in my dream."

"What is it?"

"He called me chibi." He could tell Trunks was surprised by the look in his eyes. Goten stood up, walking around the room. "You use to call me that when we were little Trunks, and I know I haven't seen the man in my dream, but I think it's you." He watched Trunks intently.

Silence filled the time, and Goten was nervous on how he would handle his accusation. He twiddled his thumbs as he continued to watch Trunks in anticipation. "What are your feelings about me being in your dreams?"

"Why do you ask me the most unexpected questions? Usually I can read you pretty well. What's going on with you?"

"Just answer my question first." Trunks was agitated.

"Fine, I've never thought about it but these dreams make sense. My professor said that my dream was a premonition of things to come. She said," he blushed, "Now, what Mr. Son's dream could mean is that there is someone close to him that is going to change his life. This man will teach him about the sexual and the passionate."

"She makes you out to be inexperienced in sex." Trunks watched his friend's behavior. "That's ridiculous."

"Speaking of not being able to read me well."

"You're a virgin."

"Yeah."

"Oh, than what she said makes sense."

"So, what's with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're softer looking. The last time I saw you, your face was hard, stoic, and cold. Also, your voice matches it to but you arrogance and stubbornness hasn't changed. You're just over all a new person."

"Um, thanks I guess."

"What's with the change?"

"I stopped being promiscuous, I moved out here, and I'm trying to quit smoking."

"That's good for you Trunks. You're finally taking care of yourself."

"There's um something else I haven't told you."

"Which is?"

"I've been in love with you for sometime."

"What!"

"I started having strong feelings for you when I hit puberty, but I think I've loved you since the moment your mother was pregnant with you." Goten found a seat with his hand and sat down. "I went to therapy when I turned thirteen, and I didn't tell anyone. I thought having these feelings for you was wrong, but my therapist assured me that love isn't defined by what gender you love, it's who makes you feel complete inside, and you make me feel that way. That's why I started making all these changes for you. I wanted to be good enough."

He watched as Trunks walked up to him, kneeling before him. He took Goten's hands in his. "Goten, I'm your soul mate," he said with intensity in his eyes. Trunks could hear the pounding in his friend's chest. "Goten, I'm in love with you."

He knocked Trunks to the floor, kissing him senseless on the lips as Trunks tightened his grip on the younger man. Trunks was finding it hard to breath, and Goten could sense that, so he let go.

"Wow!" Trunks was breathing heavily. "I've never breathed this heavily before."

"Really, me neither."

"So, I think this is the right time to tell you that I've had some dreams about you to. Accept my dreams are probably more graphic since I have sexual experiences but you wouldn't be just another one, you'd be my only one, which I like the sound of." He smirked.

"I feel so special," he said as Trunks's lips began to kiss down his neck, bringing noises out of his mouth he didn't think possible. Suddenly, something hit him. "Trunks."

"Hm?"

"Does this feel too familiar to you. Like we've done this before?"

Trunks removed his lips from his neck. "Who knows, maybe in another life?"

"It feels like its been in this life. Isn't that weird?"

"Well, unless someone used some kind of magic to change how things were. Wait a minute, that's possible."

"Yeah, but who would we seek out?"

"Lets figure that out tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow Trunks?" He saw Trunks smirk.

He reached out his hand, which Goten took, leading him to his bedroom as Goten's heart pounded. 'Why am I so nervous? I'm pretty sure that was me a few moments ago that jumped on top of him. Wait! Does he think I'm easy?' He felt two hands on his shoulders.

"You seriously need to relax, and people think I'm the uptight one. And I don't think you're easy. Obviously if you've been a virgin this long for a reason."

"Which would be?"

"You've been waiting for me." Trunks smiled.

"Oh yeah, how can I resist your cocky arrogance." He was surprised when Trunks laughed at his comment as he sat on his bed.

"My intention wasn't to have sex. I just thought we should share a bed."

"Yeah, and that means you won't try anything."

"If you don't want me to, I won't." He was serious. "The way I see it, we have a lifetime to be together like that. I don't want to rush you."

"You're such a gentleman Mr. Briefs." He kissed him softly on the lips before he lied down." He watched Trunks crawl over to him, laying his head in his chest and his arms around his waist. He was surprised by the vulnerability Trunks was revealing to him.

Trunks felt Goten kiss his forehead with such tenderness as he ran his fingers through his hair. He almost found himself drifting off into what he knew would be the best sleep he had in years until he felt Goten's finger explore the skin under his shirt. His fingers were so hot on his skin that he let out a sigh in contentment. "You're happy aren't you Trunks?"

"I've never been this happy before."

"Me neither."

They fell asleep without a care in the world.


	29. Chapter 29

In the morning they searched the city for magical entities. Trunks sensed something and alerted Goten, who followed him down a dark alley and into a line of booths offering all types of things. An old woman spotted the two men, and they spotted her. They saw her smile. "Why you two must be Son Goten and Trunks Briefs?"

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Trunks.

"A wish was made to change the way your lives were before."

"Who did this?" He watched as the woman looked at Goten.

"Someone who wanted your soul mate to themselves." She turned to Trunks.

"I know," said Goten as the woman and Trunks looked at him. "What do we have to do?"

"Bring him here and convince him to reverse the wish."

They took off to the air. Trunks followed his companion, catching up to him. "Whose is he?"

"Rico, he's been sexually harassing me." He felt Trunks flare up. "You need to calm down Trunks. If you kill him, then we won't get back to the way things were."

"How do we know the way things were, were happy?"

"Trust me, I can feel it somehow." Trunks saw the confidence on his face.

They arrived at his house. Goten was about to knock when he heard moaning sounds coming from inside the house. A blush came upon his face as Trunks smiled at him. "You look cute like that chibi."

"Shut up Trunks." He knocked on the door. He heard the movement of clothes and a pair of footsteps at the door. Rico opened his door in a robe, surprised to see Goten and Trunks. "Rico, we need to talk. It's important."

"Sure Goten, come in." He closed the door on Trunks.

Goten quickly opened the door before Trunks could knock it down, causing the whole house to collapse into itself. "Trunks."

"I know, I know calm down." Goten shut the door behind him.

The girl Rico was with came into the room fully dressed and as she saw Rico's guests. She noticed one of them was Trunks Briefs. "Oh my god, do you know who you are?" she asked Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know who I am." He heard his boyfriend's laughter and smiled.

"Are you single?" she asked.

"Janey!" exclaimed Rico.

"What? He's hot."

"I'm officially off the market," he said proudly.

"No way, that is too sad. A lot of girls will be disappointed."

"I don't care, it's not like it was going anywhere."

"So, whose's the lucky girl?"

Rico smiled. 'Wait, if he found someone else, then Goten's all mine.'

"I'm seeing a guy." He saw Rico's frown and smirked. "I think you know him Rico." He took Goten's hand into his own. "And if you try to harass my boyfriend again, I'll beat you so bad you won't even recognize yourself."

"Um, I think I'm going to go," said Janey as she rushed out of Rico's house.

When the door closed behind her, Rico turned to his two guests. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh I think you know very what we're doing here," said Goten. "We know about the wish you made, and we want you to change things back to the way things were."

"How did you find out?"

"I'm a genius," said Trunks as he smirked. "Now, you're coming back with us and it can either be quietly or with struggle. Your choice."

"Why would I change things back to the way they were?"

"Because no matter what you try to do to separate us, it's going to backfire. Rico, Trunks is my soul mate. I love him and nothing's going to change that. You need to find someone who likes you back."

"You've said that all before."

"Well then maybe you should listen."

Rico went with them hesitantly and bitter. They came toward the woman's booth. "I see you got him here." She looked at Rico, whose face appeared sad. "This is for the best Rico. You can't force someone to be with you who don't want to. That is no life at all."

"I understand. I wish to undo my mistake."

"Very well, it will be done."


	30. Chapter 30

The morning light came through Trunks's window as Trunks shifted himself to hide from the daylight. His eyes opened under the covers to see the naked backside of his lover as he grinned deliriously. He started sucking, kissing, and licking his skin like a man thirsty for water in a desert, waking up his lover, who was annoyed at being disturbed from his rest.

"Trunks, I—I'm," he moaned, "try—trying to—to sleep." He rolled over, so Trunks couldn't attack his back, which means he was facing the smirking saiyan.

"Aw chibi you're no fun in the morning." He lied on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He closed his eyes and then felt a hand on his member, stroking it as fast as he could until Trunks came into his hand. Wiping off his essence he closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be disturbed.

The dramatic rise and fall of Trunks's chest indicated how good his partner was at pleasing him. 'Well, I guess I can let him sleep. He looks tired anyway.' He sat up in his bed, leaning against the headboard. Looking out the window, he could tell it would be a beautiful day. His cell phone ringing interrupted the relaxing moment he was having. He made sure he answered it before his lover woke up to give him hell about the noise.

"Hello," he wrapped a blanket around his waist, got up and headed towards the bathroom, "this is Trunks Briefs, how can I help you?"

"Trunks."

"Oh, hey mom, what's going on?"

"I need you to come to Capsule Corporation right now."

"Ok, I'm on my way." He rushed back into his bedroom, got dressed, left Goten a note, and flew out the window to Capsule. He flew into his mother's window to see her at his desk working on paper work. She took off her glasses and smiled at him. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I just came out of a meeting with our employees, and I explained your situation to them in the most appropriate terms of course. When they didn't believe me, I brought your father in to explain and surprisingly he didn't have to threaten anyone."

"What does this mean mother?"

"You can take your place as President again."

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you and dad did what you did."

"Well, you're our son. We love you, you know that."

"I do. Oh and tell dad thanks. I know it won't mean much to him of my gratitude, but I still want him to know."

"Of course sweetie. You start on Monday, so you have some time to spend with Goten."

Trunks flew back out the window, doing flips in the air before he handed right back into his bedroom window to see his lover in the same place he had left him. He landed beside him on the bed, keeping his hands off him. It didn't keep him from staring at him as Goten turned over in bed, opening his eyes. "You're dressed in a suit."

"My mom called at Capsule, and we talked. She got me my position back by explaining saiyan history."

"That's great Trunks. I'm happy for you." He kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "You want to—Trunks had removed his clothes before Goten could finish what he was asking and got on top of the surprised saiyan. "You're too eager about sex."

"I just love being with you chibi. I love you." He kissed him passionately.


	31. Chapter 31

Baba's crystal ball had faded from memories it had created, and she looked up at the two demi-saiyans who were in deep thought about what they just saw. She couldn't say she wasn't surprised herself about what she had just seen. She faced the lavender-haired saiyan. "Trunks, you understand that you wanted to know what it would be like if you and Goten were together. I know it was out of curiosity. You never thought it could be this way."

"This changes things, doesn't it Trunks?" asked Goten.

"I'm sorry Goten. I didn't know this would happen, and you're right it does change things."

"Why does it have to?" asked Baba. "You two have always been good friends. What would change?"

The winter chill came passed them as Goten shivered, pulling his coat closer to his body. "She makes a good point Trunks. What would really change?"

"We'd be committed to one person for the rest of our lives, and I'm pretty sure the big change would be sex. There are a lot of things that would change for me like—

"Changing for the better," said Goten as he watched Trunks get up in frustration. "What are you thinking Trunks?"

"I'd be more vulnerable. Change isn't so easy for me as it is for you Goten."

"It's ok Trunks, I'm not forcing you into anything. We can be best friends nothing has to change. Those memories in Baba's crystal ball aren't real. We go on like we never saw those memories."

"Boys, it's getting late and colder. It's best if you head home and think about it." She watched as they flew off into different directions. 'They were much more brave in those memories. I hope they can find their way to each other.'


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue: Christmas

The Son family arrived on the Briefs doorstep for their yearly Christmas party. The snow was falling that night, and Goten was shivering in his coat. Bulma let them in, taking their coats and hanging them up.

""You've really out done yourself this year Bulma," said Chichi, who was commenting on the lights.

"Thank you Chichi. It was a family project."

Chichi noticed she was the only one with Bulma. "They sure ran faster when food's involved," said Chichi as they both laughed.

Goten made his way outside to the balcony. 'Maybe I should have kept my coat with me. Oh well, I guess I'll just adapt.' He looked around for Trunks and had no luck. 'Where is he?' He tracked his signature, sensing he was still at Capsule. 'It can't be that you're working on Christmas.' He sighed. 'You just don't want to see me.' He crossed his arms on the railing, resting his head on his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned around to see Bulma.

"Are you ok? You're thinking out here in the cold."

"Yeah, I think I'll head inside." She watched as he walked passed her and into her house.

He just wanted to find a place to be alone. Usually he would be talking to his friends and family during this time of the year but he wasn't feeling happy. He spotted a room with a fireplace and two chairs. 'Perfect, no ones here.' He sat down, watching the fire. Finding himself drifting off, he heard footsteps coming his way and as he opened his eyes, he saw his best friend, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Trunks."

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas." He heard Trunks laugh as he smiled. Goten looked over at his friend, shocked by his appearance. "Trunks, you look terrible. What happened?"

"I got home late, and I couldn't sleep so I stayed up the whole night and slept in my office."

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

He turned to his best friend who was worried and scared. 'Why's he so scared? I know why I am. Kami, I used to be able to read him so well.' He sighed as he got up from the chair and walked away.

"You can't just avoid the question by walking away Trunks. What's that going to solve?" asked Goten as he followed him to the balcony. The snow was still falling.

"Apparently nothing and for your information it doesn't bother me."

"Oh really, cause I couldn't tell."

"If you were smart, you'd know I'm not good enough for you."

"So you're just good enough for me as a friend?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not good boyfriend material. I've never been in a committed relationship."

"What happened to the eight year old who wasn't afraid of anything? You're so afraid to take any risks in your personal life, if you even have one with your work."

Trunks leaned against the railing as Goten did the same thing. "I—you're right Goten. I used to be so full of life. I've let my work drag me down." He sighed in frustration. "How could I let that happen?"

"Don't worry about what you can't change. Just look towards the future."

Trunks smiled. "You're right. Thanks Goten." He laughed as a snowflake landed on his raven-haired friend. "You have a—He brushed the flake off his nose—"a snowflake on your nose." He watched as his friend's face blushed against the falling snow. He didn't know how his hand caressed the flushed skin of his best friend, but he followed his instincts and kissed the shivering saiyan on the lips. The kiss was soft and as Trunks pulled away from his surprised friend, he saw a smile on his lips.

"Now that was a risk."

"Yeah," he smiled. "And here's another bigger risk." He pushed Goten against the railing, bringing his hands around his waist, kissing him passionately against the railing that his hands almost lost their grip. He was even more surprised when he felt his best friend's tongue in his mouth. When Trunks pulled away, he watched as Goten was breathing heavily.

"Wow." Trunks was surprised when Goten kissed him back roughly with some passion, running his finger through his lavender hair as Trunks responded eagerly to the kiss. They pulled away to see their friends and family in shock, but they didn't pay attention to them. They just held each other under the snow fall, happy and scared about what the future would hold. All that matters for now, is that they had each other.

The End


End file.
